The Beginning of Spring
by bokujabu
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki siswa baru di Seireitei. Dia pindah dari Inggris karena mengikuti kakaknya Byakuya. Awalnya Rukia senang pindah kembali ke negara kelahirannya. Berharap mendapatkan banyak teman di Jepang. Tetapi, mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Kepindahannya ke Jepang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Setelah dia bertemu dengan pria berambut orange terang seperti matahari. Kurosaki Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

_Musim Semi_

 _Musim dimana semua bunga mulai bermekaran_

 _Seperti halnya pohon sakura yang ada di hadapanku yang terus menyebarkan daunnya_

 _Berwarna pink dan bertebar_ _an_ _dengan indahnya di langit Tokyo_

 _Musim Semi_

 _Musim dimana orang mulai berkumpul_

 _Melakukan permainan dan bersenda gurau_

 _Sembari melihat pohon sakura yang bermekaran_

 _Musim Semi_

 _Musim dimana aku bertemu dia_

 _Musim dimana aku merasakan apa itu 'cinta'_

 _Musim dimana aku menyatakan cinta padanya_

 _Juga…_

 _Musim dimana aku ditakdirkan bersama dia selamanya_

.

.

.

 **Judul: The Beginning of Spring**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue), dll**

Chapter 1

Tokyo merupakan ibu kota Jepang, salah satu kota yang memiliki banyak penduduk. Banyak tempat di Tokyo yang dapat memikat banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung seperti Akihabara dan Shibuya. Juga banyak sekolah terkenal yang berdiri di Tokyo. Tetapi, dari sekian banyak sekolah terkenal tersebut hanya ada satu sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Itu di sebabkan siswa-siswa di sekolah tersebut merupakan anak-anak berbakat dan terpilih. Bukan hanya berbakat, mereka sedari kecil sudah ditakdirkan untuk mewariskan kekayaan yang melimpah. Bisa kalian sebut nama sekolah itu 'Seireitei Gakuen'. Sama dengan sekolah seperti biasanya Seireitei memiliki tiga tingkat kelas yaitu kelas satu, kelas dua, dan kelas tiga. Ada salah satu kelas yang paling terkenal dari sekian banyaknya kelas di Seireitei. Dalam kelas tersebut berkumpul siswa laki-laki dan perempuan yang tampan, cantik, berbakat, sekaligus memiliki kekayaan yang melimpah. Kelas 2-1.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, para siswa pun mulai masuk kelas dan duduk di kursi mereka dan memasuki jam pertama. Tetapi, tidak untuk kelas 2-1. Dalam kelas tersebut mereka masih berkeliaran di sekitar kelas. Ada yang duduk di atas meja, ada yang masih bergosip dengan rianya, ada yang bermain dengan melemparkan penghapus papan tulis, dan ada juga yang sedang nonton film porno, sekaligus baca manga hentai. Tanpa menghiraukan bel masuk kelas yang berbunyi keras.

"Anak-anak duduk di kursi kalian!", Tiba-tiba Yoruichi sensei masuk ke kelas sambil membawa buku bahasa Jepang. Siswa di dalam kelas tersebut mulai menghentikan kegiatan dan duduk di kursi mereka.

"Sebelum itu, akan ada siswa baru yang akan masuk kelas ini", Jelas Yoruichi sensei sambil meletakkan buku yang dia bawa ke atas meja.

"Sensei, apakah murid baru tersebut perempuan?", Tiba-tiba saja salah satu anak berambut putih bernama Kakuto yang tadi sedang menonton film porno mulai bertanya.

"Ya, dia perempuan", Jawab Yoruichi sensei sambil menatap Kakuto yang duduk di kursi pojok kanan paling belakang.

"Apakah dia cantik sensei?", Timpal Hisagi tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah kenapa juga kalian bertanya terus. Nanti juga kalian akan tau sendiri!", Sungut Yoruichi sensei karena siswanya yang terlalu cerewet. "Kau, masuklah!", Teriak Yoruichi sensei sembari menatap pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba sedikit terbuka.

Pintu kelas yang dari tadi sedikit demi sedikit terbuka mulai terbuka lebar. Masuk lah seorang perempuan berperawakan mungil, berambut hitam pendek, dan kacamata yang bertengger di mata besarnya menutupi warna matanya yang berwarna ungu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kuchiki Rukia! Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya", Bungkuk Rukia kecil yang berdiri tepat di hadapan para murid. Tiba-tiba saja suasana kelas mulai hening tanpa suara saat Rukia masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Sensei, apa-apaan ini bukankah sensei bilang anak barunya adalah perempuan. Tapi lihat! Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti perempuan, tubuhnya rata sekali", Seru Kakuto tidak terima sembari menunjuk Rukia yang masih berdiri diam di depan papan tulis.

"Kakuto, apakah kau tidak lihat? Dia ini pasti anak SMP. Dia pasti lompat kelas. Mana mungkin ada anak SMA punya badan pendek dan rata seperti dia!", Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara baritone seorang siswa laki-laki berambut orange terang menimpali protes Kakuto.

"Diamlah Ichigo!", Ah, nama anak itu Kurosaki Ichigo berambut orange berwarna terang seperti matahari yang sedang bertengger di luar kelas. "Kuchiki duduklah di kursi yang kosong", Suruh Yoruichi sensei kepada Rukia untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dalam kelas tersebut.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, Rukia melihat sekeliling kelas untuk melihat sekilas kursi yang kosong. Ada tiga kursi kosong. Satu, kursi yang berada tepat di meja guru. Dua, kursi pada urutan tengah dan deretan belakang. Terakhir, kursi di sebelah pria orange. Sekilas melihat, Rukia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung menuju kursinya yaitu kursi sebelah pria orange. Rukia tidak ada maksud apapun, dia hanya tidak suka duduk di bangku paling depan dan juga deretan belakang. Karena itulah Rukia memilih kursi sebelah pria orange itu. Walaupun akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nantinya pikir Rukia. Rukia mulai berjalan pelan ke kursi sebelah pria orange.

BRAK…

"Rasakan itu midget!", Ejek Ichigo sambil menyeringai kepada Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja terjantuh karena Ichigo yang dengan sengaja menjulurkan kaki panjangnya ke arah Rukia berjalan.

"Hei, bunyi berisik apa itu!", Balik Yoruichi sensei karena mendengarkan suara berisik.

"Anak baru tadi terpeleset sensei", Senyum Ichigo kepada Yoruichi sensei. Rukia pun mulai berdiri dari jatuhnya dan menghadap Yoruichi sensei.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah Kuchiki!".

"Baik sensei", Bungkuk Rukia kecil masih berekspresi datar. Yoruichi sensei pun berbalik lagi ke hadapan papan tulis dan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda tadi. Semua siswa di kelas tersebut mulai tertawa cekikikan karena kejahilan Kurosaki Ichigo terhadap anak baru tadi. Rukia pun mulai duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan buku bahasa Jepang.

.

Teng.. Teng..

Jam pelajaran kedua pun sudah selesai. Memasuki namanya jam istirahat. Anak-anak yang lapar mulai berebutan keluar untuk membeli makanan ringan ataupun berat. Tapi ada juga yang tetap di dalam kelas dengan memakan bekal yang di bawanya dari rumah. Seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Rukia sekarang.

"Hei, lihat anak baru itu—nggak ada yang mau mendekati dia", lihat anak-anak laki-laki berwarna rambut hitam dengan tato 69 di wajahnya. Bernama Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Apa kau tidak lihat—dia perempuan tapi tubuhnya rata sekali. Ya ampun- apalagi dia pakai kacamata yang kaya botol susu itu. Mana ada laki-laki yang mau mendekatinya- cewek pun nggak sudi mendekati dia!", Seru Kakuto ikut melihat Rukia yang duduk tenang di kursi sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Betul sekali! Cewek itu nggak ada bodynya sama sekali. Aku aja nggak sudi mendekati dia-nanti aku ketularan culun kaya dia!", Tiba-tiba saja ada suara seorang perempuan berambut hijau, memiliki body seperti gitar spanyol, dan juga memiliki dada yang suangat besar. Kalian bisa memanggil perempuan tersebut Nel.

"Itu betul sekali Nel! Aku juga ogah dekat-dekat dengan dia. Benarkan Kurosaki-kun?", Timpal seorang perempuan yang memiliki dada yang tidak kalah besar serta body segitar(?) dengan Nel. Tapi, bedanya perempuan itu memiliki rambut berwarna orange tua kecoklatan. Nama perempuan itu adalah Inoue Orihime.

"Eeh apa?". Cengo Ichigo karena dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-teman di depannya.

"Hei kau tidak mendengarkan kami ya! Kami sedang membicarakan si cewek rata itu", Seru Kakuto sambil menunjuk ke tempat duduk orang yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hah! Ngapain juga aku ikutan membicarakan cewek rata itu nggak ada untungnya!", Protes Ichigo sambil tetap membaca isi pada padnya.

"Kau sedang baca apa sih? Sampai tidak mendengarkan kami", Ambil Kakuto tiba-tiba dan melihat apa yang dibaca Ichigo dari tadi. Dalam pad tersebut ada website yang berisikan profil seorang model pria. Di dalam profil tersebut tertera nama 'Zakura'.

"Hei kembalikan!", Ichigo langsung mengambil pad miliknya dari tangan Kakuto.

"Kenapa kau membaca profil model itu? Jangan-jangan kau beralih menjadi yaoi ya—?", Cengir Kakuto mengejek Ichigo.

"Enak saja! Aku masih laki-laki normal tau, aku masih menyukai cewek 100 %!", Protes Ichigo karena Kakuto yang mulai menuduhnya menjadi seorang homo.

"Terus kenapa kau membaca profil model itu?", Tanya Kakuto tanpa menghilangkan cengirannya.

"Model itu akan pindah ke agensi model tempatku bekerja dan model itu akan jadi partner ku saat pemotretan nanti-",

"Eeehhh! Benarkah itu Ichigo! Wah, kau beruntung sekali. Dia kan model yang sudah terkenal di dunia", Timpal Nel tiba-tiba sebelum mendengarkan penjelasan Ichigo sampai selesai. Sambil memajukan tubuhnya yang seperti gitar spanyol itu ke hadapan Ichigo—dan Ichigo pun dapat dengan leluasanya melihat belahan dada Nel.

"Eh tapi aku dengar dia tinggal di Inggris?", Tanya Kakuto.

"Tidak. Kata agensi ku dia sudah pindah ke Jepang", Jelas Ichigo lagi.

"Kyaaa! Benarkah! Ya ampun aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu debutnya di Jepang!", Teriak Nel histeris sampai-sampai semua siswa yang di kelas langsung menoleh Nel. Tapi tidak dengan Rukia yang masih tenang memakan bekalnya dan tetap berekspresi datar.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai model itu?", Sungut Ichigo karena tadi mendengarkan teriakan histeris Nel yang memekakan telinganya.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau tau rambut hitam pendek sebahunya sangat berkilau. Selain itu tatapannya yang tajam dapat membuat wanita pingsan seketika. Tidak ada wanita manapun yang tidak menyukainya!", Jelas Nel berapi-api.

"Eeeh benarkah? Tapi aku dengar dia sudah menikah. Pasti pesonanya sudah berkurang", Tanya Ichigo mengejek meragukan model yang diagung-agungkan oleh Nel.

"Memang dia sudah menikah. Tetapi kharismanya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat sebagai seorang pria yang sudah menikah.

"Cih!", Decih Ichigo tidak suka dengan Nel yang terlalu mengagung-agung kan model yang memiliki nama panggung 'Zakura' tersebut.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir. Siswa mulai masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Jam pun memasuki pelajaran ketiga. Seperti yang dialami kelas 2-1 yang mulai memasuki pelajaran ketiga yaitu Biologi. Bersama dengan sensei yang berpenampilan aneh dan menggunakan bedak yang sangat tebal-nama sensei itu adalah Kurotsuchi. Proses belajar di kelas tersebut berjalan dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang berani membuat keributan. Siapa pun yang berbuat keributan. Maka Kurotsuchi tidak segan-segan akan memberikan hukuman bagi anak yang berbuat keributan. Dari hukuman yang ringan seperti berdiri di luar kelas. Hukuman berat seperti membersihkan toilet sekolah. Tetapi, tiba-tiba….

Trililit….

Trililit….

Trililit….

Dalam suasana kelas yang tenang sedari tadi mulai terdengar suara dari sebuah ponsel milik salah satu siswa. Ah, ternyata ponsel itu milik siswi perempuan berbody sexy dan berambut hijau—Nel.

"Bunyi ponsel siapa itu?", Kurotsuchi langsung berbalik dari hadapan papan tulis dan mulai mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan kepada semua murid di kelas. Kurosuchi sensei sangat tidak suka ada bunyi yang mengganggu pelajarannya. Suasana di kelas mendadak hening. Tidak ada yang berani yang bersuara. Ataupun memberitahukan ponsel siapa yang berbunyi. Sedangkan Nel mulai gugup dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang mengaku. Letakkan semua ponsel kalian di atas meja!", Suruh Kurotsuchi sensei sembari menggebrak meja dan mulai mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. Suasana kelas berubah mencekam—seperti rumah hantu yang terkenal di Shibuya. Suasana kelas yang tadi hening. Mulai terdengar suara seorang perempuan.

"Itu suara ponsel Nel-san sensei!", Tunjuk Rukia ke tempat duduk Nel.

Nel langsung kelabakan karena pengakuan Rukia yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa! Dia berbohong sensei", Protes Nel.

"Kalau sensei tidak percaya. Sensei bisa memeriksa ponselnya apakah ada pesan yang masuk atau tidak", Timpal Rukia dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau bilang apa!", Teriak Nel dan mengeluarkan ekspresi marah kepada Rukia.

"Nel….", Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mengerikan di depan kelas—Kurotsuchi sensei. Nel pun dengan gugupnya langsung berbalik ke hadapan Kurosuchi sensei.

"Berikan ponsel mu sekarang juga!", Seru Kurotsuchi sensei sedikit berteriak.

Nel pun dengan pasrah mengeluarkan ponsel mahal miliknya yang berada di kolong meja. Nel mulai berjalan pelan ke tempat Kurotsuchi sensei dan menyerahkan ponsel mahalnya-dengan setengah hati. Kurotsuchi sensei langsung mengambil ponsel milik Nel dan memeriksa isinya. Ternyata ada satu pesan dari seorang laki-laki. Ah, mungkin itu pesan dari salah satu laki-laki yang akan dikencaninya malam ini. Nel mulai kembali duduk di kursinya sembari tertunduk lesu. _"Argh ponsel mahal ku yang baru aku beli minggu lalu di Paris—raib seketika",_ Keluh Nel dalam hati, tidak berani bersuara.

"Ponsel mu akan sensei sita!", Mendengar hal itu Nel mulai berwajah cemberut.

"Dan— bersihkan toilet sepulang sekolah nanti!", Seru Kurotsuchi sensei sembari berbalik ke depan papan tulis. Nel tiba-tiba syok seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Nel bukan hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberut tetapi marah dan kesal. Karena disuruh membersihkan toilet sekolah—hal yang paling tidak disukai Nel.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah memasuki jam keempat. Karena tiba-tiba saja Kurotsuchi sensei dipanggil tiba-tiba oleh kepala sekolah. Maka jam keempat hanya di isi pemberiaan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh Kurosuchi sensei. Bosan menunggu di kelas saja, banyak siswa mulai berkeliaran ke luar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke taman, atas atap sekolah, dan ada juga yang kurang kerjaan nongkrong di toilet sambil bergosip ria. Salah satunya adalah kelompok Kurosaki. Berisikan anak laki-laki berambut putih, anak laki-laki bertato 69 di wajahnya, dan dua orang perempuan berbadan sexy bersurai orange kecoklatan dan hijau—yang diketuai oleh pria berambut orange terang. Berkumpul di di kursi taman belakang sekolah. Sambil membicarakan hal yang kebanyakan yang tidak berguna.

"Huh..menyebalkan apa-apaan sih anak baru itu. Berani sekali memberitahukan itu kepada Kurosuchi sensei. Menyebalkan!", Sungut Nel mencurahkan kekesalannya kepada teman-teman di hadapannya.

"Betul sekali Nel! Berani sekali dia mengadu kepada sensei", Timpal Inoue sambil memainkan rambut panjang indahnya.

"Aku akan balas dia nanti!", Marah Nel sambil meninjak-ninjak rumput di bawah kakinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya sekarang?", Tanya Ichigo menyeringai kepada Nel.

"Eh..bagaimana caranya Kurosaki?", Bingung Nel tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Ichigo.

Ichigo mulai menjelaskan bagaimana cara membalas Rukia kepada teman-temannya. Tepat jam satu siang kelas mulai memasuki jam terakhir. Seperti halnya kelas 2-1 yang memasuki jam pelajaran terakhir—sejarah. Pelajaran ini diajarkan oleh sensei berparawakan tidak tinggi ataupun pendek. Berambut hitam pendek—yang terkenal dengan teknik kung-funya. Nama sensei tersebut—Soifon. Soifon salah satu guru keempat paling mengerikan di Seireitei setelah Kurotsuchi. Untuk urutan pertama masih dipegang teguh oleh—Unohana Retsu sensei pelajaran Fisika sekaligus kepala UKS.

Sama dengan Kurotsuchi sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berani membuat keributan saat pelajaran sejarah berlangsung. Kalau ada yang berbuat keributan maka Soifon tidak akan segan-segan membanting siswa tersebut dan meleparkannya keluar jendela kelas. Tidak peduli siswa itu mati, koma, terluka parah, dan masih hidup—sangat mengerikan. Yang dapat meredakan kemarahan Soifon hanyalah Yoruichi, sensei satu-satunya yang berkulit hitam. Soifon akan selalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoruichi. Yah, seperti kucing dan majikannya. Soifon mulai masuk ke kelas 2-1. Suasana kelas yang ribut tadi, mulai berubah hening karena kadatangan Soifon. Tanpa basa-basi Soifon memulai pelajaran dan menyuruh anak-anak mengeluarkan buku sejarah mereka.

"Ada apa Kuchiki?", Soifon mulai bertanya dengan salah satu murid di kelas tersebut—yang dia tau adalah anak baru.

"Buka sejarah saya tidak ada sensei. Tadi pagi saya sudah memasukkannya dalam tas", Jawab Rukia cemas masih mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya mencari buku sejarah miliknya.

"Jangan berbohong Kuchiki! Cepat keluar dan berdiri di depan kelas!", Perintah Soifon sedikit berteriak. Salah satu hal yang tidak sukai Soifon—siswa yang ketinggalan buku pelajaran. Mungkin Soifon akan membanting siswa tersebut dengan teknik kung-funya. Tetapi, karena tau Rukia adalah anak baru maka Soifon agak berbaik hati—hanya menghukum Rukia berdiri di depan kelas.

"Tapi..", Rukia tidak mau melakukannya, karena dia yakin sudah memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Keluar!", Teriak Soifon memekakan telinga para siswa di dalam kelas 2-1. Salah satu hal yang tidak disukai oleh Soifon—siswa yang tidak langsung melaksanakan perintahnya. Suasana kelas mulai hening. Tetapi tidak untuk lima orang siswa di dalam kelas tersebut—mereka menyeringai menahan tawa. Menyaksikan Soifon yang meneriaki Rukia. Takut diteriaki Soifon lagi.

Rukia dengan pasrah berdiri dari kursinya. Saat Rukia berdiri, dia melihat wajah pria orange disebelah—menyeringai mengejek kepada Rukia. Selain itu Rukia juga melihat empat orang teman pria orange itu—yang ikut menyeringai mengejek juga kepada Rukia. Ah, sekarang Rukia tau pasti mereka yang menyembunyikan buku sejarahnya. Rukia dengan lesunya berjalan keluar kelas. Pintu kelas terbuka dan Rukia keluar dari kelas—berdiri diam di depan kelas. Sampai pelajaran berakhir.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Haloha minna...saya author baru di ffn. Ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya (sebenarnya nggak juga sih). Saya sudah pernah membuat fanfic sebelumnya berkolaborasi dengan Nozomi Rizuki-kun. Tapi baru buat login ffn sekarang. Saya terpicu buat fanfic ini karena ending bleach yang sangat sangat sangat tidak jelas. Awalnya saya sakit hati dengan ending tersebut dan membuat saya galau selama dua minggu #modecurhat. Tetapi saat saya melihat postingan seseorang yang membahas dialog Ychwah pada chapter 680 (kalau kalian penasaran kalian browsing sendiri di mbah gule). Kegalauan saya tersembuhkan (walaupun hanya sedikit) #berubahmenjadiultraman. Kalau ada salah kata di dalam ffn saya tolong maafkan, karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang punya emak dan babe #Plak.

Please kritik, read, and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul: The Beginning of Spring**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Chapter 2

Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Sekarang umurku menginjak 16 tahun. Awalnya aku tinggal di Inggris, tapi sekarang aku pindah ke tanah kelahiranku, Jepang. Awalnya aku tidak menyangka saat kakak iparku, Byakuya nii-sama bilang bahwa nii-sama dan Hisana nee-san dan aku akan pindah ke Jepang. Sudah tujuh tahun aku tidak mengijak negara itu. Jadi, berita kepindahan kami merupakan berita besar dan paling mengejutkan untuk ku.

Sudah dari dulu aku ingin kembali ke Jepang. Tetapi, walaupun aku kembali. Tidak ada yang menungguku dan kakakku. Ya, Orang tua ku sudah meninggal meski tidak secara bersamaan. Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat bekerja di bidang konstruksi bangunan tepat saat aku dilahirkan. Karena itulah aku sama sekali tidak ingat seperti apa wajahnya. Walaupun ayah tidak ada. Ibu masih ada disampingku. Merawat, menyayangi, dan mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Selain Ibu ada kakak perempuanku Hisana yang selalu menemaniku saat aku mengalami mimpi buruk.

Ibu.

Dia adalah merupakan cerminan perempuan kuat dan panutan untukku. Ibu selalu berusaha keras untuk membesarkan kami berdua. Ibu memiliki sebuah toko kue. Dari toko itulah penghasilan ibu selama ini. Walaupun hanya sedikit, tetapi cukup menghidupi kami bertiga. Aku sangat bahagia bersama dengan keluargaku— dan aku ingin kami bertiga selalu bersama. Tetapi itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan belaka. Seseorang yang sangat berharga dan aku cintai pergi yaitu—ibu.

Tepat saat aku pulang dari sekolah aku menemukan ibu pingsan di depan ruang tamu. Aku langsung menelepon ambulance dan membawa ibu ke rumah sakit. Bau rumah sakit sangat tercium di hidung kecilku. Aku duduk di kursi dekat ruang gawat darurat. Sambil menangis di pelukan nee-san. Nee-san yang ada disamping ku berusaha menangkan diriku yang terus menangis. Aku tidak mendengar apapun saat itu. Suara nee-san yang ada disamping ku ataupun perawat yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin peralatan rumah sakit dan—suara detak jantungku yang berdetak sangat pelan atau cepat—aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Hanya satu yang aku pikirkan.

Ibu.

Aku takut…takut kalau ibu akan meninggalkan aku. Cukup ayah saja yang pergi. Aku tidak ingin siapapun pergi lagi dari sampingku tidak nee-san ataupun—ibu. Setelah satu jam menunggu keluarlah seorang pria dewasa berseragam putih, berkacamata, dan bersurai putih. Dia adalah ayah dari salah satu temanku. Dokter berkacamata itu langsung menghampiri kami berdua. Nee-san langsung berdiri dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan ibuku. Sedangkan aku. Hanya diam di tempat dudukku. Saat itu aku belum kuat untuk berdiri ataupun berbicara. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang dikeluarkan dokter berkacamata itu. Aku tidak tau ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan oleh dokter yang bersurai putih tersebut. Datar hanya itu yang aku lihat tetapi—dari ekspresi tersebut aku melihat ada ekspresi kekhawatiran yang dia keluarkan.

Tiba-tiba saja ruangan berpintu kaca dihadapanku terbuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah ranjang yang didorong dua orang perawat. Dengan seorang wanita yang tidur di atasnya itu—ibu. Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku. Menghampiri ranjang ibu yang terus berjalan. Air mata ku yang tadi kering. Mulai keluar kembali membasahi wajah mungilku. Aku berteriak-teriak memanggil ibu yang masih memejamkan matanya. Nee-san yang ada disamping ku langsung memeluk dan menangis bersamaku. Saat itu aku hanya bisa melihat ibu dibawa ke salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit. Semenjak kejadian itu kehidupanku pun berubah.

Aku jarang bermain dengan teman-temanku. Juga jarang masuk sekolah. Mengetahui itu ibu langsung memarahiku. Tetapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku tidak mau pergi dari samping ibu. Aku ingin selalu bersama dan menjaga ibu di rumah sakit. Takut. Perasaan itulah yang terus menghampiri saat aku akan pergi. Aku takut ibu akan pergi saat aku tidak ada disampingnya. Sedangkan nee-san sibuk mengurus toko kue milik ibu. Hanya dari penghasilan dari toko kue itulah. Bisa membayar biaya perawatan ibu. Nee-san akan datang ke rumah sakit setelah dia menutup toko dan membereskan rumah. Nee-san tidak mengetahui sama sekali kebolosan yang aku lakukan. Kalau nee-san mengetahuinya dijamin nee-san akan memarahiku habis-habisan.

Sudah dua minggu aku bolos dari sekolah. Aku menerima surat peringatan dari sekolah yang diberikan oleh teman ku berambut merah. Aku langsung menyembunyikan surat itu supaya ibu dan nee-san tidak mengetahuinya. Tiga hari kemudian teman-temanku datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ibu. Kami bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Saat itulah bertama kali setelah sekian lama ibu di rawat aku melihat ibu tertawa dengan gembiranya. Hari menjelang sore teman-temanku pulang ke rumah. Saat aku masuk kembali ke ruang rawat ibu. Tiba-tiba saja ibu menyuruh ku duduk di ranjangnya. Aku biasa saja saat itu. Tetapi, tubuh ku langsung menegang seketika saat melihat ekspresi ibu yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan padaku—dingin. Aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku sambil menundukkan kepala. Setelah sampai di samping ranjang ibu. Aku langsung naik dan duduk disampingnya. Masih menundukkan kepala tidak berani melihat tatapan yang ibu berikan.

Selang beberapa detik ibu mulai bersuara dan mengatakan bahwa ibu sudah mengetahui aku bolos selama dua minggu dari sekolah. Juga mendapatkan surat peringatan dari sekolah. Aku terkejut dan semakin menundukkan kepala tidak berani melihat tatapan marah yang akan ibu berikan. Aku mengira ibu akan memarahiku. Tapi ternyata ibu meletakkan tanganya di kepalaku mengelusnya dengan lembut. Juga langsung meraih dan memeluk tubuhku dengan erat dan lembut. Aku hampir saja menangis di pelukan ibu. Kalau saja ibu tidak mengelus punggung dan kepalaku. Ibu menasehati ku bahwa pendidikan itu sangat penting. Juga jangan menyiayiakan kehidupan yang telah diberikan. Nikmati dan jalani. Itulah yang ibu katakan. Setelah kata-kata itu air mata yang membendung pelupuk mataku langsung turun ke pipi mungilku. Aku mulai terisak di pelukan ibu.

Keesokan harinya aku langsung melakukan apa yang dikatakan ibu. Aku pergi ke sekolah setelah dua minggu tidak masuk. Teman-teman yang melihatku masuk kelas langsung berhambur memelukku. Beberapa hari kemudian, tepat pada tanggal tiga belas januari. Aku mengijak umurku kesembilan. Aku menerima banyak kejutan dan hadiah dari keempat sahabatku, nee-san—juga ibu.

Ibu memberikan hadiah sebuah kalung berlapis emas putih bermata salib. Ibu mengatakan padaku bahwa kalung tersebut adalah pemberian ayah saat dia melamar ibu sebagai isterinya. Aku terkejut mendengar hal itu. Aku bertanya balik pada ibu kenapa memberikan kalung ini padaku. Ibu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa kalung ini bisa melindungiku dari berbagai macam bahaya. Juga sebagai pengingat untukku bahwa ayah, ibu, dan nee-san akan selalu ada disampingku. Aku bahagia mendengarnya dan langsung memeluk ibu yang masih duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untukku.

Tetapi kebahagian itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunku. Ibu meninggalkan ku. Bukan pergi ke supermarket ataupun kembali ke rumah—tapi meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Menggambarkan aku yang sedang bersedih kehilangan ibu. Saat itu aku hanya berdiri diam menatap nisan ibu yang basah karena air hujan. Nee-san yang ada disampingku menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan gemetar. Nee-san hanya mengeluarkan air matanya dengan diam. Tidak seperti teman-teman ku yang ikutan menangis sambil terisak-isak. Sedangkan aku—hanya diam. Aku tidak tau air yang mengalir di pipiku adalah air hujan atau—air mata ku sendiri. Pikiran ku kosong saat itu. Seperti halnya kehilangan udara saat kita bernafas—sesak. Itulah yang aku rasakan. Tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya tetap diam sambil menyaksikan pendeta yang berdoa di makam ibu. Usai acara berdoa. Satu demi satu pelayat mulai meninggalkan makam ibu. Hanya aku dan nee-san yang masih berada di depan makam ibu.

Sambil diguyur air hujan yang semakin deras perdetiknya. Setelah beberapa menit diam. Nee-san menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari makam ibu. Selama kami berjalan menjauh. Aku tidak berhenti menatap makam ibu yang semakin menghilang dari pandanganku. Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berdua sampai ke rumah. Saat aku menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah. Aku mulai merasakan hawa dingin dan hampa. Tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang diberikan oleh ibu. Nee-san melepaskan genggemannya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Aku pun juga langsung berjalan ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Aku menghempaskan tubuh ke ranjang. Aku hanya diam sembari menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih itu. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak mataku mulai menutup dan tanpa aku sadari air mata mengalir deras di wajahku.

Satu minggu setelah kematian ibu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku masih terus bersekolah. Sedangkan nee-san melanjutkan usaha toko kue peninggalan ibu. Teman-teman pun selalu menyemangatiku. Berkat mereka pulalah aku bangkit dari kesedihan. Tetapi itu tidak mengobati semuanya. Lubang di hatiku masih menganga besar. Tidak ada yang bisa menutupnya. Aku berusaha selalu tersenyum kepada mereka agar tidak perlu mencemaskan aku.

Beberapa hari kemudian datang seorang laki-laki berambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna abu-abu kapur. Pria itu sangat tampan pikir ku. Pria itu langsung menghampiri ku yang ada berada di belakang kasir—tetapi langkahnya berhenti saat nee-san keluar dari dapur. Nee-san mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejut dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang aku tahu pasti itu adalah nama pria yang ada dihadapanku 'Byakuya'. Nee-san langsung menitipkan toko kue kepadaku. Setelahnya nee-san mengajak pria bernama Byakuya itu ke café dekat toko kue. Aku hanya diam melihat nee-san dan pria itu pergi keluar dari toko. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Satu jam kemudian nee-san kembali tanpa pria bernama Byakuya itu. Saat nee-san kembali. Aku melihat wajahnya entah kenapa lebih berwarna tidak seperti sebelumnya—bahagia. Nee-san langsung menghampiriku yang sedang meletakkan roti di counter. Tiba-tiba saja nee-san langsung memelukku erat. Aku kaget dan mengerjap-erjap mataku. Heran kenapa nee-san tiba-tiba seperti ini. Nee-san membawaku ke tempat duduk di belakang kasir dan mengambil nampan yang aku pegang. Sembari meletakkkannya di atas meja kasir. Nee-san mulai menggenggam tangan ku dengan lembut. Aku pun mulai bertanya kepada nee-san apa yang terjadi. Nee-san tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku diam sambil mendengarkan penjelasan nee-san. Setelah nee-san menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Aku membulatkan mataku terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dijelaskan nee-san tadi. Nee-san mengatakan bahwa aku dan nee-san akan diangkat menjadi anak oleh salah satu keluarga bangsawan 'Kuchiki'. Baru aku ketahui ternyata pria yang datang tadi adalah salah satu bangsawan Kuchiki. Aku hanya diam saat itu tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Yah, kalian pasti tau hanya nee-san satu-satunya keluargaku. Tidak ada yang lain. Nee-san sangat bahagia saat itu terlihat dari ekspresi yang dia berikan. Aku pun ikut bahagia dan memeluk nee-san. Ternyata kami-sama tidak meninggalkan kami berdua. Setelah mengambil ibu. Dia memberikan sebuah hadiah besar yaitu—keluarga baru. Tidak lama setelah aku mendengarkan berita itu. Datang mobil mewah berwarna hitam ke rumah. Menjemput kami berdua. Setelah itu aku dan nee-san mulai tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki. Aku pun mulai akrab dengan orang-orang dari keluarga Kuchiki. Salah satunya adalah pria yang bernama Byakuya itu. Aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai kakak ku sendiri sama seperti nee-san. Bahkan aku mulai berhenti memanggilnya 'Byakuya-sama' berganti dengan 'Nii-sama'. Nii-sama sangat memanjakan aku dan selalu mengabulkan apa yang aku inginkan. Tetapi walaupun begitu kalau nii-sama sedang marah. Dia menjadi sangat sangat menyeramkan. Tatapan yang dia berikan seperti laser yang dapat menembus jantung. Selama aku tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki. Tidak ada hal dilarang nii-sama. Aku masih boleh bermain dengan teman-teman. Tetapi nii-sama memperingatkan aku untuk bisa bersikap sebagai seorang Kuchiki. Menjunjung tinggi apa itu kesopanan. Dua bulan setelah aku dan nee-san tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki. Aku mendapatkan kabar yang sangat mengejutkan. Nii-sama mengatakan bahwa keluarga Kuchiki akan pindah ke Inggris. Termasuk aku dan nee-san. Aku sedih saat mendengarnya karena akan meninggalkan teman-teman dan Jepang tempat dimana ibu tidur. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menolaknyanya. Keluarga Kuchiki sudah berbaik hati mengangkat nee-san dan aku sebagai anak. Sebagai balas budi untuk mereka aku menerima keputusan itu. Satu minggu kemudian aku, nee-san, dan keluarga Kuchiki pindah ke Inggris. Sebelumnya aku sudah berpamitan dengan empat sahabatku dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu menghubungi mereka. Keempat sahabat ku itu langsung memeluk ku dengan eratnya. Kami berlima pun menangis bersama-sama.

Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu. Aku sudah menginjakkan kaki ku ke Jepang. Aku tidak berhenti tersenyum senang dan bersiul gembira. Tapi siulan ku tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh nii-sama.

"Rukia. Berhentilah bersiul kau bisa menggangu orang." Aku langsung memasang wajah cemberut mendengar omelan nii-sama.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Rukia hanya senang karena sudah lama tidak ke Jepang." Aku langsung memasang wajah senang karena nee-san membelaku. Kami bertiga pun langsung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar bandara sambil membawa koper masing-masing.

"Byakuya!" Terdengar suara seorang pria. Aku langsung menoleh di ikuti juga oleh nee-san dan nii-sama. Pria—perempuan? Aku tidak tau siapa dia suaranya tadi seperti pria tulen. Tetapi saat melihat wajahnya. Ya ampun wajahnya itu loh yang mulus banget seperti perempuan. Apalagi bulu matanya yang lentik seperti bulu kasuari. Aku hampir saja tertawa kalau saja tidak ingat bahwa ada nii-sama juga. Pria atau perempuan itu berjabat tangan dengan nii-sama dan mulai bercerita. Pria atau perempuan itu tertawa saat bercerita pada nii-sama. Sedangkan nii-sama hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi cerita dari pria atau perempuan itu. Itu sudah hal biasa nii-sama tidak terlalu suka menebar-nebar senyumannya pada orang lain. Kecuali pada nee-san. Nii-sama akan selalu mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya untuk merayu nee-san. Selesai bercerita nii-sama memperkenalkan aku dan nee-san. Pria atau perempuan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya kecil dan memperkenalkan diri. Aku dan nee-san juga ikut membungkuk kecil dan sekarang aku tau bahwa pria atau perempuan itu namanya adalah 'Yumichika'. Kami-sama aku bingung membedakan apakah orang yang dihadapannya adalah pria atau perempuan. Daripada bingung, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa orang yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah WARIA. Selesai memperkenalkan diri Yumichika mengantarkan kami bertiga ke sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan bandara. Kami berempat pun masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah meletakkan koper di bagasi. Yumichika langsung menyuruh sopir menyalakan mobil dan pergi ke rumah yang akan bertiga tinggali. Saat sampai di depan rumah. Aku bengong karena kagum melihat rumah yang akan kami tinggali. Yumichika memberikan sebuah kunci yang aku tau adalah kunci rumah ini, kepada nii-sama. Yumichika langsung masuk ke mobil dan berpamitan pulang. Setelah Yumichika pergi nee-san langsung menarikku ke dalam rumah. Saat pintu terbuka aku terkagum kembali. Rumah ini sangat luas dan sejuk. Nii-sama sangat hebat dalam memilih rumah. Nii-sama langsung memberitahukan bahwa kamarku berada di lantai dua. Aku langsung menaiki tangga ke lantai dua sembari membawa koper bergambar kelinci milikku. Setelah sampai di depan kamar. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan langsung masuk. Aku terkagum lagi melihat kamarku yang bercat warna ungu muda berkaloborasi dengan putih. Dalam kamar ada meja belajar, lemari baju dan buku. Juga beberapa boneka Chappy di atas ranjang. Aku langsung ambruk di atas ranjang karena sekarang tubuhku lelah sekali. Aku terbangun dari tidurku saat ada seseorang mengetuk kamarku. Aku langsung menghampiri pintu dan membukanya. Ternyata itu nee-san. Dia menyuruhku turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Ternyata sudah jamnya makan malam. Ternyata tidurku lama sekali. Aku langsung mengganti baju dan turun ke bawah. Di meja makan sudah ada nii-sama yang duduk di kursi sambil menghirup kopi panas. Aku langsung duduk di kursi seberang nii-sama. Nee-san langsung meletakkan makan malam di meja makan yang ternyata adalah kare. Selesai makan malam. Aku membantu nee-san membersihkan meja makan dan peralatan makan yang kotor. Setelah selesai bersih-bersih. Nii-sama memanggilku ke ruang tamu. Aku menghampiri nii-sama yang duduk di sofa. Aku juga langsung duduk di sofa sebelah nii-sama. Nii-sama meletakkan majalah di atas meja dan mulai berbicara padaku. Ooh ternyata itu masalah sekolah baruku. Nii-sama mengatakan bahwa aku akan sekolah di Seireitei dan mulai masuk besok. Aku mengangguk kecil mengiyakan nii-sama. Setelah menjelaskan, nii-sama langsung menyuruhku tidur. Supaya aku tidak terlambat besok paginya.

Matahari menyingsing dari timur. Pagi pun datang menghampiri Jepang. Sinar matahari mulai masuk ke celah-celah gorden kamarku. Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan menguap kecil. Aku langsung bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Setelah mandi aku langsung memakai seragam sekolah baru ku yang sudah disiapkan oleh nee-san. Aku tersenyum melihat penampilanku di cermin. Setelah merapikan baju dan rambut. Aku langsung keluar kamar dan turun ke bawah menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Ternyata nii-sama sudah ada disana sambil membaca koran sambil di temani dengan earl grey yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas. Aku menghampiri meja makan dan mengambil roti. Nee-san meletakkan susu di mejaku. Nee-san mulai ikut duduk juga di sebelah nii-sama.

"Naa… Rukia ingat ya kau tidak boleh membuat masalah di sekolah barumu." Peringat nee-san.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi nee-san." Gerutuku.

Nii-sama masih diam membaca koran pagi itu. Setelah sarapan aku langsung bangun dari dudukku dan mengambil tas sekolah. Untuk berangkat ke sekolah baru ku. Saat aku ingin berpamitan dengan nee-san dan nii-sama. Tiba-tiba saja nii-sama menyuruhku menunggu sebentar. Nii-sama langsung masuk ke kamar. Aku bingung apa yang ingin dilakukan nii-sama. Saat aku bertanya. Nee-san hanya menyuruhku menunggu dulu. Tidak sampai satu menit nii-sama keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil membawa kotak kecil dan panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ini untukmu." Sambil menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepadaku.

"Ini apa?" Tanyaku pada nii-sama.

"Buka saja." Jawabnya. Aku langsung membuka kotak tersebut. Ternyata di dalamnya ada sebuah kacamata berlensa bulat seperti kacamata Harry Potter. Tapi lensanya tebal sekali seperti botol susu sapi. Mekipun begitu aku masih melihat secara normal saat memakainya.

"Tapi kenapa nii-sama memberikan kacamata ini padaku?" Tanyaku pada nii-sama.

"Kacamata itu bisa melindungimu dari hal-hal yang jahat." Jelas nii-sama tetap berekspresi datar. Aku masih bingung dengan penjelasan nii-sama tadi. Memangnya kacamata ini jimat?. Sedangkan nee-san hanya tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ia tau alasan nii-sama memberikan kacamata ini.

"Pakai kacamata itu saat kau di sekolah."

"Baik, baik." Aku mengangguk. Daripada nanti aku mendapatkan omelan dari nii-sama. Lebih baik aku terima saja kacatamanya.

Aku langsung memasang kacamata pemberian nii-sama. Sekaligus berpamitan pada nee-san dan nii-sama. Aku langsung pergi ke sekolah baru ku. Lima belas menit kemudian. Disinilah aku berada. Tepat di sebuah gerbang Seireitei Gakuen. Aku terkagum saat melihat sekolah ini. Tidak kalah besar dengan sekolahku sebelumnya di Inggris. Saat aku memasuki wilayah sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang berteriak kepadaku.

"Hei! Murid terlambat tidak boleh masuk ke dalam sekolah." Aku berhenti dan berbalik melihat siapa yang berteriak tadi. Saat berbalik aku langsung melihat seorang pria dengan wajah sangar dan kepala plontos. Kami-sama kepalanya itu licin sekali. Aku bisa buta kalau terus-terusan melihat kepalanya yang terus bersinar seperti matahari.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku anak baru sekolah ini." Aku menjelaskan supaya pria plontos ini tidak menganggapku sebagai anak yang terlambat.

"Ohh…jadi kau anak baru itu." Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ikut aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang guru." Jelas pria plontos tersebut. Sambil berjalan memasuki sekolah. Aku langsung mengikutinya di belakang. Tidak sampai lima menit kami berdua sampai di depan pintu ruang guru. Pria plontos itu langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk dulu.

"Yoruichi sensei! Murid baru di kelasmu sudah datang." Pria plontos itu langsung masuk keruangan dan menghampiri seorang wanita dewasa berkulit eksotis bermata seperti kucing menurutku. Wanita itu langsung berbalik dan melihatku.

"Oh kau sudah datang. Jadi kau adiknya Byakuyabo?" Apa? Nii-sama dipanggil bocah. Siapa sebenarnya wanita ini. Aku mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya. Kau boleh pergi Ikkaku." Pria plontos yang aku ketahui namanya Ikkaku pergi meninggalkan ruangan guru.

"Baiklah. Rukia, kau akan masuk ke kelas ku. Kelas 2-1." Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Dengar ada beberapa peraturan di sekolah ini. Jadi jangan membuat masalah. Aku rasa Byakuyabo sudah memperingatkan ini padamu." Aku mengangguk kecil lagi mengiyakan. Sepertinya wanita ini kenal baik dengan nii-sama. Ini kedua kalinya ia memanggil nii-sama dengan sebutan bocah. Setelah menjelaskan beberapa peraturan. Wanita yang akan jadi wali kelasku ini berdiri dari kursi. Sekaligus mengambil buku yang ada di mejanya.

"Baiklah. Saatnya jam pertama. Rukia, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman sekelasmu." Yoruichi sensei berjalan keluar ruangan guru dan aku mengikutinya di belakang. Beberapa menit kami berdua sampai di kelas baruku. Kelas 2-1. Yoruichi membuka pintu dan masuk ke kelas. Sebelumnya Yoruichi sensei menyuruhku menunggu sebentar di luar dan akan di panggil nanti. Aku pun menunggu di luar kelas. Saat Yoruichi sensei masuk aku mendengar suara riuh sebelumnya agak mereda. " _Semoga saja aku akan dapat teman baru yang baik_ _."_ pikirku.

Tidak lama menunggu. Aku mendengar suara Yoruichi sensei yang menyuruhku masuk. Aku langsung membuka pintu dan masuk ke kelas baruku. Saat aku masuk suasana kelas yang tadi agak riuh langsung mendadak menjadi hening. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku langsung memperkenalkan diriku. Selesai memperkenalkan diri aku mendengar seorang siswa bersurai putih yang protes kalau aku adalah murid barunya. Sambil menunjukku yang berdiri di depan dengan tidak sopannya. _"Rukia tenanglah. Jangan sampai emosimu keluar. Kau tidak boleh membuat masalah pada hari pertamamu disekolah"._

Tidak berapa lama siswa bersurai putih tadi protes. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara baritone menimpali protes siswa sebelumnya. Mendengar protesnya garis segitiga langsung mencetak di dahiku. Aku langsung mencari siapa orang yang mengatakannya. Aku melihat seorang siswa bersurai orange? Apa-apaan rambutnya itu. Selama di Inggris aku tidak pernah melihat rambut aneh sepertinya. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa setelah datang ke Jepang. Aku mulai bertemu dengan orang aneh. Pertama, pria atau perempuan dengan bulu mata lentik seperti burung kasuari. Kedua, pria sangar dengan kepala plontos yang selalu terlihat bersinar dengan terangnya mengalahkan lampu di mercusuar. Ketiga, sekarang aku bertemu siswa berambut yang seperti jeruk purut! Ahhh aku tidak bisa membayangkan lagi orang aneh apa lagi yang akan aku temui nanti. Mendengar ejekan siswa berambut seperti jeruk purut itu. Langsung menambah cetakan di dahi mungilku.

" _Tenang Rukia. Jangan sampai kau melepas sepatu terus melemparnya ke kepalanya. Walaupun itu akan menyenangkan nantinya"._ Kataku menenangkan diriku sendiri yang mulai tersulut emosi. Yoruichi sensei yang dari tadi mendengarkan langsung menyuruh siswa tersebut diam. Saat itu juga aku tau nama siswa itu adalah Ichigo. Strawberry? Aku bingung kenapa namanya seperti itu. Rambutnya saja seperti jeruk. Yoruichi sensei langsung menyuruh ku duduk. Aku langsung melihat sekeliling kelas mencari kursi kosong. Ada kursi di paling depan dan belakang. Ah aku tidak mau duduk di keduanya. Aku memilih kursi ketiga yang sialnya adalah sebelah siswa strawberry itu! Aku menghela nafas berat. Apa boleh buat hanya kursi itu yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku langsung berjalan dengan langkah berat. Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Aku terjatuh saat berjalan ke kursiku. Itu karena siswa strawberry sengaja menjulurkan kakinya saat aku berjalan. Yoruichi sensei memperingatku agar berhati-hati. Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku mendengar suara cekikikan dari semua siswa di kelas. Aku tau mereka pasti senang melihatku jatuh tadi. Kalau ini di Inggris aku tidak akan segan-segan membanting dan melempar badan siswa strawberry ini keluar jendela kelas. Tapi sekarang ini bukan di Inggris. Aku harus bersifat tenang dan jangan berbuat masalah. Seperti apa yang diperingatkan oleh nii-sama sebelumnya.

Jam istirahat berbunyi. Aku langsung mengeluarkan bekalku yang sudah disiapkan oleh nee-san tadi pagi. Tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku ataupun yang mau berkenalan. Mereka memandang seperti aku ini adalah alien. Memangnya mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sendiri aliennya. Aku baru tau tadi pagi bahwa kelas yang aku tempati ternyata adalah kumpulan anak-anak terkenal. Dan aku paling tidak suka itu. Aku paling benci dengan anak-anak yang menyombongkan dirinya sendiri dengan hartanya. Padahal bukan mereka yang menghasilkan uang tapi orang tua mereka. Jadi aku tidak masalah kalau mereka tidak ingin berteman denganku.

Di sudut ruangan kelas aku melihat sekelompok siswa dan siswi yang mulai bergosip. Walaupun aku tidak ada di sebelah mereka. Aku tau kalau yang digosipkan mereka adalah aku sendiri. Ternyata mereka adalah teman siswa strawberry. Baru aku sadari bahwa teman-temanya sama anehnya dengannya. Siswa bertato 69 di wajah memangnya guru tidak memarahinya. Siswa berikutnya berambut putih dengan menggunakan sebuah bandana yang menutup sebelah matanya. Selanjutnya kedua siswi dengan rambut berwarna hijau seperti lumut dan orange kecoklatan. Hal yang membedakan mereka berdua dengan siswi lainnya adalah dadanya itu! Kami-sama dadanya itu besar sekali. Aku sempat membayangkan bahwa mereka berdua telah memasukkan bola voli ke dalam seragam. Supaya dada mereka kelihatan buueesaar. Aku mendengar mereka tertawa mengejekku. _"Jangan terpancing. Sepertinya aku harus meminum obat pengendali darah tinggi karena sekarang aku mengalami penyakit yang namanya darah tinggi"._ Pikirku. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya aku menenangkan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak mendengar suara siswa strawberry. Aku menoleh sedikit ke arah mereka. Ternyata siswa strawberry itu sedang membaca sesuatu yang ada di padnya setelah membahas soalku. Pembahasan mereka mulai melenceng. Membahas seorang model yang bernama 'Zakura'. Aku tersenyum saat mendengar nama itu di sebut. Selama pembahasan itu mereka mulai ribut. Apalagi dengan teriakan tiba-tiba dari siswi berambut seperti lumut yang aku sebut tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian.

Jam istirahat sudah selesai. Aku sudah menyelesaikan makanku. Mulai memasuki pelajaran selanjutnya. Aku mengeluarkan buku biologi yang merupakan pelajaran sekarang. Masuk seorang guru. Aku melotot saat melihat sensei yang aku tau namanya adalak Kurotsuchi. Dia adalah orang ke—aku tidak tau dia orang aneh keberapa yang aku temui. Tapi orang yang menjadi senseiku ini adalah orang yang paling aneh dari beberapa orang aneh sebelumnya yang aku ketahui. Penampilan Kurotsuchi sensei lebih mirip alien daripada manusia! Saat itu juga aku mengetahui bahwa Kurotsuchi adalah salah satu sensei mengerikan. Dapat di lihat suasana kelas langsung hening seperti pemakaman. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara jangkrik diluar karena saking heningnya. Dalam suasana kelas yang hening. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh alat untuk berkomunikasi.

Trililit…

Trililit…

Trililit…

Aku melihat siswi ganggang laut yang duduk di dua meja lebih di barisan kananku. Kenapa aku menjulukinya ganggang laut. Yah karena rambutnya itu seperti ganggang laut yang sering di makan kuda laut. Dia beruntung aku tidak menjulukinya marimo. Siswi ganggang laut itu langsung panik. Dia langsung mengambil dan mematikan ponselnya. Kurotsuchi sensei yang dari tadi fokus menulis di papan tulis. Mulai berbalik menghadap kami dan bertanya ponsel siapa yang berbunyi tadi. Suasana kelas mulai berubah sangat hening. Tidak ada yang berani yang berbicara. Ataupun yang mengadukan ponsel siapa yang berbunyi tadi. Tidak ada yang bersuara ataupun mengaku.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang mengaku. Letakkan semua ponsel kalian di atas meja!" Perintahnya.

A-pa?! Jangan bercanda padahal aku tidak terlibat. Kenapa ponsel milikku jadi korban juga?! Haahhh…apa boleh buat sepertinya aku harus turun tangan. Aku tidak sudi menyerahkan ponsel yang sudah dihadiahkan nee-san dari gaji pertamanya saat aku ulang tahun ke-14.

"Itu suara ponsel Nel-san sensei!" Timpalku sambil menunjuk siswi ganggang laut itu. Ia langsung melotot ke arahku dan mulai menuduh kalau aku berbohong . Aku hanya membalas lototannya hanya dengan muka datar. Aduh ganggang laut ini kenapa nggak mengaku saja. Dan lagi terus menuduhku berbohong. Apa boleh buat.

"Kalau sensei tidak percaya. Sensei bisa memeriksa ponselnya apakah ada pesan yang masuk atau tidak." Saranku pada Kurotsuchi sensei agar ganggang laut itu nggak ongceh melulu. Nah, lihat kan ganggang laut mulai terdiam sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Kurotsuchi dengan memaksa meminta ponsel milik ganggang laut. Dapat dilihat dia terlihat enggan memberikan ponselnya pada Kurotsuchi sensei. Ganggang laut atau Nel mulai kembali ke tempat duduknya. Saat kembali, dia menggeram marah padaku. _"Salah sendiri kenapa juga tidak mengaku dari tadi"._ Pikirku. Aku merespon kemarahannya hanya dengan tetap memperlihatkan ekspresi datarku. Perasaanku merasakan bahwa aku akan masuk catatan blacklist dalam catatanya. Pelajaran yang tertunda tadi mulai berjalan lagi. Dengan diakhiri pemberian hukuman dari Kurotsuchi sensei pada ganggang laut yaitu membersihkan toilet sekolah.

Jam keempat kosong di kelas 2-1. Tidak ada yang aku kerjakan dan tidak tau harus kemana. Maka aku tetap ke kelas dengan membaca buku pelajaran pada jam selanjutnya. Saat aku melihat taman sekolah. Aku tidak sengaja melihat sekumpulan makhluk aneh teman-teman siswa strawberry. Lagi mengobrol—atau bergosip? Kenapa aku menyebutkan mereka sekelumpulan makhluk aneh? Karena mereka sangat aneh dan nggak biasa! Saat aku melihat mereka berkumpul. Aku jadi rindu dengan keempat sahabatku. Haahhh.. bagaimana ya sekarang mereka. Aku melamun membayangkan masa lalu. _"Dulu memang menyenangkan. Kalau saja mereka ada disini aku tidak kesepian seperti sekarang"._ Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Karena sekarang aku mau ke toilet dulu. Sesampai aku dari toilet. Aku melihat para sekumpulan makhluk aneh sudah berada di kelas. Tetap saat aku duduk. Bel berbunyi. Jam terakhir dimulai yaitu sejarah yang diajarkan oleh Soifon sensei. Hm..menurutku dia termasuk sensei normal nggak seperti Kurotsuchi sensei. Tapi aku mendengar bahwa Soifon sensei nggak segan-segan melakukan kekerasan pada muridnya dengan menggunakan teknik kungfunya. Menurutku itu sangat mengerikan. Soifon sensei bukanlah sensei paling aneh tapi sensei paling sadis menurutku. Soifon sensei sudah di dalam kelas. Aku mulai mengambil buku sejarah yang ada di bawah laci meja. Loh? Kenapa bukuku nggak ada. Aku memeriksa bawah laci meja tapi nggak ada. Aku mulai memeriksa tasku, tapi tidak ada juga. Kemana buku sejarahku? Padahal aku ingat sudah memasukkannya dalam tas. Melihat gelagatku. Soifon sensei mulai bertanya.

"Ada apa Kuchiki?"

Aku langsung gugup saat ditanya Soifon sensei. "Buka sejarah saya tidak ada sensei. Tadi pagi saya sudah memasukkannya dalam tas." Sepertinya percuma saja menjelaskan. Dapat dilihat dari tatapan Soifon sensei yang tidak percaya dengan pernyataanku. Aku meneguk ludah saat Soifon menatapku tajam.

"Jangan berbohong Kuchiki! Cepat keluar dan berdiri di depan kelas!" Aku terdiam saat Soifon sensei saat memberi perintah padaku untuk keluar kelas. Jangan bercanda! Aku yakin pasti ada yang menyembunyikan buku sejarahku.

"Tapi—"

"Keluar!" Tubuhku langsung tegak dan bulu kudukku langsung merinding. Saat mendengarkan bentakan Soifon sensei. Kami-sama aku pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Aura yang dikeluarkan Soinfon sensei sama dengan aura nii-sama yang menemukanku pulang malam.

Glek! Aku menelan ludahku lagi. Takut kalau Soifon sensei nanti akan mengeluarkan jurus kung fu keahliannya kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti. Bisa saja Soifon sensei melemparkanku langsung keluar kelas lewat jendela dan langsung meremukkan tulang-tulangku. Setelah itu menjadi headline di berita televisi NHK yang berjudul _"Murid baru Seireitei Gakuen mengalami patah tulang akibat dilempar oleh salah satu oknum guru_ _."_ Tidaaakk! Aku tersentak dari lamunanku seperkian detik tadi. Dari pada aku mengalami apa yang ku bayangkan tadi. Lebih baik aku menuruti perintah Soifon sensei yaitu berdiri di depan kelas.

Saat aku mau berdiri dari kursiku. Aku tidak sengaja melihat ekspresi para kelompok makhluk aneh. Mereka mengeluarkan tatapan menghina dan mengejek. Aku yakin tatapan itu mereka berikan padaku. Sepertinya sekarang aku tau siapa yang menyembunyikan buku sejarahku. Aku berjalan keluar kelas. Sekarang di sinilah aku berada, di depan kelas 2-1. Aku menghela nafas lagi—lelah. Sekumpulan makhluk aneh itu pasti membalas dendam. Karena aku yang mengadukan ganggang laut—Nel kepada Kurotsuchi sensei. Arrggh!..Aku berteriak dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Sepertinya aku akan gila kalau terus-terusan berada di kelas ini. Terutama bertemu dengan para sekumpulan makhluk aneh itu. Aku ingin pindah saja. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh merepotkan nii-sama lagi. Nii-sama sudah mencarikan sekolah terkenal ini untukku. Mana mungkin aku membuang pemberian nii-sama. Baiklah! Aku tidak boleh terpuruk. Ini baru hari pertama. Jangan dengarkan ejekan mereka. Acuhkan saja. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku sampai memerah supaya mengembalikan semangatku.

Jam pelajaran sudah usai. Soifon sensei keluar dari kelas. Saat keluar, Soifon sensei melihatku di depan pintu. Aku hanya menunduk kepala. Tiba-tiba Soifon sensei menyuruhku mengikutinya ke ruang guru. Hhhaahhh…sepertinya aku akan ceramahan panjang. Sesuai dugaanku. Selama 25 menit non stop. Soifon sensei mulai mengeluarkan ceramahannya. Aku tetap menunduk kecil dan mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang disuruh Soifon sensei. Semua sensei yang ada di ruangan guru langsung melihat ke arahku yang sedang di marahi Soifon sensei. Aku malu setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak malu! Aku seorang Kuchiki yah walaupun sebagai anak angkat. Tapi aku sudah mempelajari semua tata karma dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Selama bertahun-tahun beradaptasi aku sudah menjadi Kuchiki sejati. Malah ditemukan sedang diomeli oleh seorang sensei! Aku tidak masalah sampai berapa lama Soifon sensei memarahiku. Tapi aku berharap kalau hal ini tidak ketahui nii-sama. Kalau nii-sama mengetahuinya. Aku berani taruhan. Setelah pulang ke rumah aku yakin nii-sama akan langsung menceramahiku selama satu jam non stop. Usai di ceramahi Soifon sensei. Aku kembali ke kelasku mengambil tas yang belum sempat aku ambil. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang masih tetap berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah. Yah salah satunya adalah aku sendiri. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah tidak ada siapapun. Aku berjalan ke tempat dudukku dan membereskan meja. Saat membereskan aku melihat ada sebuah buku yang tergeletak di dekat mejaku. Aku ambil buku itu. Ternyata buku itu adalah buku sejarah milikku. Aku kesal setengah mati. Saat aku mulai melanjutkan aksi beres-beresku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone dibelakangku.

"Hei anak baru! Bagaimana rasanya di ceramahi Soifon sensei?" Ejeknya padaku. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau yang ada belakangku adalah alien kepala jeruk itu. Aku membalikan badan. Ternyata firasatku benar ada alien kepala jeruk yang dengan angkuhnya berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Aku menghela nafas. Berbalik kembali membereskan tasku.

"Hei apa kau tuli anak baru? Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!?" Tanyanya tapi masih dengan nada-nada mengejeknya. _"Acuhkan saja Rukia. Alien kepala jeruk yang di belakangmu ia hanya menguji kesabaranmu"_ Pikirku sambil memasukkan buku ke dalam tas.

"Heh! Sepertinya kau memang tuli. Dengar anak baru! Kau tidak pantas di kelas ini. Kenapa kau tidak pindah kelas saja. Atau pindah sekolah!" Apa-apaan dia berani sekali mengatakan itu. Cetakan segitiga mulai tergambar di dahi mungilku. Sepertinya kesabaranku mulai mencapai batas.

"Ah... Aku tau sekolah apa yang cocok buatmu midget—sekolah untuk para pecundang!"

JDEER!

Baiklah, kesabaranku mulai habis. Si alien kepala jeruk sudah melewati batas. Aku harus memberikannya pelajarannya. Aku menyampirkan tasku ke bahu dan mulai berjalan ke arah alien kepala jeruk. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hei midget ad—".

NGEKK

Aku langsung menginjak kakinya. Rasakan itu alien kepala jeruk! Aku dapat lihat ia mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang kaki yang aku injak tadi. Aku tersenyum puas. Selesai mengaduh alien kepala jeruk menatapku dengan kilatan amarah yang maha dahsyat.

"Kau!" Alien kepala jeruk mau menyerangku. Tapi terlambat, aku langsung menendang perutnya. Dia mengaduh sambil memegang perut. Tidak lama menahan sakit. Alien kepala jeruk langsung mulai menyerangku lagi. Aku langsung memegang tangannya dan membantingnya di lantai. Aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang mengaduh kesakitan setelah aku banting. Makanya jangan macam-macam padaku. Walaupun tubuhku kecil. Aku pemegang sabuk hitam karate.

"Dengar alien kepala jeruk!"

"Hah!?". Dia melotot marah padaku tapi dengan posisi tidur dilantai. Sepertinya dia tidak bangun karena menahan rasa sakit. Aku hanya tersenyum puas melihatnya kesakitan.

"Dari awal aku tidak tau kalau aku dimasukkan ke kelas ini. Kalau saja aku tau kalau ada alien kepala jeruk sepertimu, aku tidak sudi mengijakkan kaki di sini. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa menolak yang telah diberikan nii-sama. Maka aku akan tetap disini!" Seruku marah. Alien kepala jeruk itu hanya diam. Aku berbalik mau keluar kelas. AH! Aku lupa satu hal.

"Dengar alien kepala jeruk! Jangan melihat orang dari penampilannya. Bisa saja orang yang berpenampilan sama denganku lebih hebat dari kau." Selesai mengatakan itu aku langsung berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan alien kepala jeruk yang masih diam tanpa kata.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga chapter dua! Harusnya tidak sepanjang ini. Ah sudahlah lupakan yang penting selesai. Maaf lama uptadenya. Pekerjaan dunia sana mulai menumpuk. Jadi agak terbengkalai ffnnya. Buat papa Kubo, arigato nee sudah membuat** **B** **leach. Karena berkat ciptaanmu aku jadi mau buat ffn. Papa Kubo** **,** **aku juga ngerti perasaan mu yang nggak bisa buat pair yang aku cintai ini jadi canon. Walaupun dalam lubuk hatimu kau menginginkan Ichiruki jadi canon tapi kau mengubur impianmu karena ingin membalaskan dendammu pada Sh#sensor. Hahaha saya tidak mau menyembutkan merek disini. Silakan cari tau sendiri. Papa Kubo, kamu pasti iri dengan kami yang bisa dengan leluasa berimajinasi tentang ichiruki tanpa terikat tali rantai apapun. Lah kok malah curhat saya.**

 **Ooh iya baca juga ya fanfic kaloborasi saya dengan Nozomi-kun judulnya The Holy of Darknees. Fanfic tersebut tidak masuk fandom ichiruki.**

 **Arigato ne yang sudah review dan sarannya buat guest, Naruzhea AiChi, Eonnichee835, dan Nozomi Rizuki 1414.**

 **Please kritik, read, and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Judul: The Beginning of Spring**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Chapter 3

Ichigo hanya termangu setelah melihat Rukia keluar dari kelas. Sepertinya ada beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah karena bantingan Rukia (Woy mana mungkin!). Ichigo mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi berbaring di lantai.

"Aduduh. Sial!". Gerutu Ichigo sambil mengelus pinggangnya.

GREK..

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan salah satu teman alien kepala jeruk. Pria bersurai putih Kakuto.

"Eh, Ichigo ngapain kamu duduk di lantai?". Tanya Kakuto.

"Diamlah Kakuto. Aduduh….". Ichigo mulai berdiri dari duduknya sambil tetap mengelus pinggangnya. Tidak ketinggalan dengan alis orangenya yang menukik sangat tajam.

"Woi..kamu kenapa Ichigo? Kamu habis salto di udara ya?". Kakuto mulai menghampiri Ichigo dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu baka! Memangnya aku _stuntman_!". Marah Ichigo dengan pernyataan Kakuto yang seenaknya.

"Terus kalau bukan itu alasannya. Kenapa kamu kesakitan begitu?".

"AKU DI BANTING OLEH SI PENDEK ITU! KAU PUAS!". Marah Ichigo dengan suara hampir sepuluh oktaf.

"Apa!?". Teriak Kakuto mendengar jawaban Ichigo.

Hening sejenak.

"Bwahahahahahahaha". Suasana yang tadi diam. Mulai di warnai dengan suara ketawa membahana yang dikeluarkan oleh Kakuto.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu Kakuto!". Kesal Ichigo mendengar suara tawa Kakuto yang membuatnya semakin marah saja.

"Hahaha…maaf maaf. Bukannya kau kesini untuk mengejek si pendek kenapa malah kau yang di banting oleh si pendek…Huft". Kakuto menghentikan tawanya sambil menghapus air matanya yang sedikit keluar karena tertawa tadi.

"Mana aku tau! Apa kau tau tubuhnya itu cebol tapi kekuataannya seperti monster". Jelas Ichigo masih tetap kesal dengan perbuatan Rukia sebelumnya.

"Haha. Benarkah kalau begitu berhati-hatilah menyerang si pendek itu Ichigo. Bisa-bisa kau di bantingnya lagi. Huft". Kakuto hampir saja tertawa lagi membayangkan bagaimana Rukia membanting Ichigo.

"Menyebalkan! Besok akan aku balas dia".

"Memangnya kau mau membalasnya seperti apa?". Tanya Kakuto penasaran apa yang di akan lakukan Ichigo kepada si anak baru.

"Aku akan…". Sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ichigo mengambil ponselnya. Di dalam ponsel tersebut tertera panggilan dari seseorang.

"Tunggu sebentar". Ichigo menyuruh Kakuto menunggu untuk menerima panggilan dari ponselnya yang terus-terusan berbunyi. Kakuto hanya menaikkan bahu.

"Ya halo? Baiklah jam delapan malam aku akan kesana". Ichigo mengakhiri panggilan itu sembari memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Ada apa?". Tanya Kakuto.

"Biasa ada pekerjaan dari agensi". Jelas Ichigo sembari mengambil tasnya yang dari tadi masih tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan besok untuk membalas si pendek?".

"Lihat saja nanti". Ichigo mulai berjalan keluar kelas melewati Kakuto. Sambil mengeluarkan seringaian akuma yang tidak bisa dibayangkan. Ichigo mulai membayangkan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membalas Rukia. _"Pendek tunggu saja besok_ _,_ _kau akan menerima balasan atas perbuatan mu tadi"._ Pikir Ichigo. Kakuto yang dari tadi di belakang Ichigo mulai menghampiri Ichigo dan berjalan beriringan keluar sekolah.

.

.

Siang mulai berganti dengan malam. Aktivitas orang-orang di kantor berhenti dan mulai beristirahat di rumahnya masing-masing. Tidak dengan pemuda pemilik surai orange terang dan mata amber seperti warna musim gugur. Pemuda itu masih duduk di sofa tunggu dekat ruang rias dengan tangannya yang mengkotak-katik ponsel miliknya.

"Hei Ichigo ngapain kau masih disini? Cepat ganti bajumu dan pergi keruang rias". Datang pria—wanita yang kita tau namanya adalah Yumichika. Di agensi model tersebut Yumichika berperan sebagai penghubung antara model dan agensinya.

"Ya aku tau. Ooh iya Yumi bukankah model bernama 'Zakura' itu akan datang hari ini?". Tanya Ichigo sembari mengambil baju yang dari tadi tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Ya. Malam ini dia akan datang untuk bertemu Tsukishima untuk membicarakan pemotretan besok nanti". Jelas Yumichika sambil membolak-balik kertas di tangannya.

"Oooh begitu".

"Ichigo bersikaplah sopan padanya, dia adalah model penting di agensi kita". Ingat Yumichika takut Ichigo melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada model yang bernama 'Zakura' itu. Mengingat sikap Ichigo yang terlalu serampangan. Tidak seperti kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ya. Aku tau". Jawab Ichigo datar tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Yumichika.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit. Ichigo selesai mengganti baju dan merias wajahnya. Ichigo mulai beranjak dari kursi rias. Keluar dari ruang rias, Ichigo melihat seorang pria berambut hitam legam berkuncir kuda. Mengenakan celana jins, kaos putih dan ditutupi dengan jaket kulit hitam. Walaupun pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat kasual. Tapi melihat tubuhnya yang proposional membuat pakaian sederhana tersebut menjadi terlihat lebih keren.

" _Loh? Bukankah itu adalah 'Zakura'?"_ Pikir Ichigo masih belum beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

Model yang bernama 'Zakura' itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya model itu sedang mencari seseorang. Ichigo pun mulai menghampiri model yang bernama 'Zakura' itu. Tenang semuanya Ichigo tidak mengajak Zakura berkelahi kok. Ichigo hanya ingin berkenalan dengan model tersebut. Mengingat Ichigo adalah junior disini. Jadi tidak salah kan kalau Ichigo berkenalan. Apalagi model bernama 'Zakura' ini akan menjadi partner Ichigo dalam pemotretan nanti.

"Halo perkenalkan namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku akan menjadi partnermu pemotretan nanti". Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Sembari mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya. Bukannya menerima uluran tangan Ichigo. Model bernama 'Zakura' itu hanya diam. Sembari memperhatikan Ichigo di depannya dengan tatapan dingin dari atas ke bawah. Suasana di sekitar mereka mulai dingin dan hening. _"Apa-apaan sih dia bukannya menerima salam ku malah diam. Dan lagi menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, memangnya aku parasit"._ Gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

"Etto…". Sebelum Ichigo mulai bersuara. Tiba-tiba Yumichika datang.

"Ah! Kau sudah datang". Sela Yumichika menghampiri kedua orang pria yang dari tadi berdiri diam di depan ruang rias. Suasana yang hening dan dingin tadi mulai mencair karena kedatangan Yumichika. Ichigo menghela nafas lega. Merasa diselamatkan oleh Yumichika keluar dari suasana dingin itu.

"Ya. Aku juga baru saja datang. Dimana Tsukishima?". Tanya model bernama 'Zakura' itu _to the point._

"Tsukishima sudah menunggumu di ruangannya. Loh? Bukan kah kau tadi bilang akan datang bersama dengan adikmu. Mana dia?". Tanya Yumichika bingung tidak melihat adik yang di bawa oleh model bernama 'Zakura' itu.

"Dia menungguku di ruang tunggu dekat studio. Tolong jaga dia Yumi". Jawab model bernama 'Zakura' itu seadanya. Setelah mengetahui dimana orang yang ingin dia temui. Model pemilik rambut hitam itu mulai melengos pergi tidak peduli dengan Ichigo yang dari tadi di depannya. Ichigo hanya diam layaknya pajangan.

"Oke!".

Model bernama 'Zakura' itu mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa detik model itu mulai menghilang dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri tadi.

"Ichigo, ngapain kau masih disini?". Tanya Yumichika heran. Ichigo yang sedari tadi diam, mulai menggeram marah.

"Apa-apaan dia, sombong sekali!". Gerutu Ichigo kesal, karena diacuhkan oleh model pemilik rambut hitam itu.

"Sudahlah. Sifatnya memang seperti itu". Jawab Yumichika enteng.

"Tapi dia sama sekali menghiraukan salamku. Apa lagi dia seolah tidak melihatku yang ada di depannya. Memangnya aku tembok!". Marah Ichigo tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Nanti kau juga terbiasa dengan sifatnya. Daripada itu ngapain kamu masih disini. Cepat pergi sana ke studio. Ginjou sudah menunggumu".

"Cih".

Ichigo berjalan ke studio pemotretan yang sudah dihiasi dengan background berwarna putih. Disertai dengan lampu-lampu sorot yang bersinar dengan terangnya. Sepertinya fotografernya belum datang. Dengan suasana hati yang masih kesal, Ichigo pun duduk menunggu fotografernya di kursi yang disediakan oleh pihak agensi di ruangan tersebut. Tidak beberapa lama menunggu. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ichigo pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Yo! Kau lama menunggu Ichigo?". Ternyata orang itu adalah fotografer yang ditunggu oleh Ichigo. Ginjou. Dia merupakan salah satu fotografer yang bekerja di agensi model tersebut. Seharusnya bukan Ginjou yang sekarang menjadi fotografer Ichigo dalam pemotretan. Biasanya Izuru Kira yang selalu menjadi fotografer Ichigo. Tapi tiba-tiba Kira ditugaskan untuk melakukan pemotretan untuk _champaign_ sebuah perusahaan parfum tertama. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas saat mengetahui kalau bukan Kira yang menjadi fotografernya. Ichigo sudah terbiasa dengan Kira. Karena dari awal debutnya menjadi model. Kira pertama lah yang menjadi fotografernya. Yah bisa dibayangkan dengan bagaimana kau kehilangan partnermu selama ini. Selain itu Ichigo juga mendengar dari model lain. Bahwa Ginjou merupakan fotografer yang sangat perfeksionis.

Banyak model yang tidak tahan dengan Ginjou. Yah sifat Ginjou yang sangat diktator dan keras kepala yang membuat model tidak tahan bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Ginjou merupakan salah satu fotografer terkenal. Ia sudah menerima banyak penghargaan dalam bidang fotografi. Selain itu Ginjou sudah mempunyai pameran yang isinya karya yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sepertinya Ichigo harus menahan kesabarannya dan bersikap profesional. Walaupun Ichigo tidak suka dengan orang memerintahnya tapi karena tuntunan pekerjaan. Apa boleh buat Ichigo harus bersabar supaya tidak terpancing emosi. Tanpa basa-basi Ginjou mulai melakukan kegiatan pemotretan. Sedangkan Ichigo sudah mulai berpose di depan kamera yang dari tadi on.

Satu jam berlalu. Pemotretan pun selesai. Ginjou mulai membereskan kameranya dan melihat hasil pemotretan di komputer yang terletak di atas meja. Selesai pemotretan Ichigo merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Lelah karena terlalu lama melakukan pose yang sama. Bosan menunggu Ginjou yang masih memilih fotonya yang akan di kirimkan ke klien. Ichigo berjalan keluar studio mencari udara segar. Tapi selesai pemotretan itu, bukannya mengeluarkan senyuman lega. Alis orange Ichigo makin menukik tajam seperti roller coster. Sepertinya saat pemotretan ada hal yang menambah Ichigo menjadi semakin kesal lagi.

Ichigo POV

Argh hari ini adalah hari paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku. Pertama, aku dibanting oleh si pendek itu. Kedua, aku diacuhkan mentah-mentah oleh model sombong itu. Ketiga, selama pemotretan aku terus-terusan dimarahi oleh Ginjou, karena poseku yang tidak sesuai seleranya. Apa kalian tau aku sudah mengganti poseku sebanyak seratus kali (memangnya ada). Argh tubuhku pegal semua. Aku pun keluar studio. Untuk mendinginkan kepalaku yang sudah panas mendidih seperti baru di bakar atas kompor.

Keluar studio, aku melihat seorang gadis berpakaian dress putih selutut disertai dengan topi _floopy_ berwarna merah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. _"Siapa gadis itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya"._ Pikirku dalam hati. Aku terus-terusan memperhatikan gadis itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa tertarik dengan gadis berbaju putih itu. Beberapa menit kemudian datang seorang laki-laki menghampiri gadis itu. Dan menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. Ternyata laki-laki itu adalah model bernama 'Zakura' itu. _"Ah jadi gadis itu adiknya"._ Pikirku, soalnya Yumichika pernah bilang kalau model sombong itu membawa adiknya. Aku terus memperhatikan interaksi yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang dihadapanku. Saat model sombong itu mulai mengelus kepala gadis itu. Gadis berbaju putih itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

DEG..

Ukh kenapa jantungku tiba-tiba saja bertalu cepat sekali. Aku terus-terusan memperhatikan gadis bertopi _floopy_ itu. Sampai aku tidak menyadari Yumichika sudah ada dibelakangku.

"Ooh Ichigo kenapa kau masih disini. Apakah kau sudah selesai melakukan pemotretan?".

"Yumi aku melihat malaikat". Aku tidak mendengar apapun yang ditanyakan oleh Yumichika. Aku hanya ingin terus menatap gadis yang ada di depanku sekarang ini.

"Hah?".

.

.

.

Pagi menyinari kota Tokyo. Hawa dingin masih sangat terasa di musim semi. Suara berisik terus-terusan berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Ternyata suara itu berasal jam weker milik gadis bersurai hitam yang masih berkutat di tempat tidurnya. Enggan keluar dari selimut yang membelit tubuh mungilnya. Rukia malas sekali masuk sekolah hari ini. Apalagi harus bertemu dengan para sekelompok makhluk aneh itu. Rukia hanya menghela nafas. Niatnya hari ini Rukia ingin terus-terusan meringkuk di kasur hangatnya. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya keinginan belaka.

"Rukia ini sudah pagi. Cepat bangun!". Panggil Byakuya. Rukia hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar panggilan dari nii-samanya. Dengan beratnya Rukia turun dari kasurnya yang empuk dan hangat.

"Ya Nii-sama aku sudah bangun". Rukia pun langsung mengambil seragam dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Rukia sudah selesai dengan ritualnya di kamar mandi. Dan langsung turun ke bawah.

"Pagi Nii-sama..Nee-san".

"Pagi Rukia". Jawaban itu keluar dari Hisana.

"Kenapa kau bangun terlambat Rukia?". Pertanyaan itu keluar dari Byakuya yang masih berkutat dengan koran yang ada di tangannya. Rukia sudah menduga Nii-samanya pasti bertanya kenapa ia bangun terlambat. Mana mungkin Rukia mengatakan bahwa hari ini, Rukia malas masuk sekolah. Pada detik itu juga Rukia pasti mendapatkan ceramahan dari Nii-samanya.

"Maaf Nii-sama". Hanya itu yang bisa dijawab Rukia.

"Sudahlah Byakuya. Kan kemarin Rukia baru masuk sekolah barunya. Pasti dia lelah pada hari pertamanya". Tegur Hisana kepada Byakuya yang terlalu meributkan hal kecil. Setelahnya Byakuya hanya diam saat mendengar teguran Hisana. Ooh sepertinya Rukia harus berterima kasih Nee-sannya yang sudah membelanya.

Hisana langsung meletakkan roti panggang dan susu di hadapan Rukia.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah baru Rukia?". Tanya Hisana penasaran.

"Mmmm baik". Mana mungkin Rukia mengatakan bahwa ia dibully oleh teman sekelasnya. Bisa-bisa Nii-samanya langsung mengintegrosiku siapa yang melakukannya.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan teman di sana". Tanya Hisana lagi, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu puas dengan jawaban Rukia sebelumnya.

"Hisana kau terlalu banyak bertanya". Sela Byakuya.

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tau siapa saja teman Rukia-chan". Bela Hisana sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu Nii-sama..Nee-san". Rukia langsung berdiri dari kursi sembari mengambil tas dan bekalnya.

"Ah! Rukia tunggu dulu kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kakakmu ini". Cegah Hisana.

"Nanti saja Nee-san. Aku bisa terlambat". Rukia tidak mau terlalu berlama-lama di sini. Bisa-bisa Nee-san mengeluarkan pertanyaan macam-macam lagi padanya.

"Rukia pakai kacamatamu". Ingat Byakuya pada Rukia untuk memakai kacamata yang kemarin ia berikan.

"Ya Nii-sama". Sebelum keluar rumah Rukia langsung memakai kacamata yang di berikan oleh Byakuya. Tidak sampai satu menit Rukia sudah dari rumah.

"Haahh…ini terjadi karena kau memberikan kacamata itu pada Rukia". Helaan nafas itu keluar dari Hisana.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memberikan kacamata itu?". Tanya Byakuya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Hisana.

"Gara-gara memakai kacamata itu Rukia pasti tidak mendapatkan teman. Teman-temannya pasti menganggap Rukia sebagai anak culun". Dari raut wajah Hisana tersirat kesedihan membayangkan imouto kesayangannya yang tidak mendapatkan teman.

"Kacamata itu untuk melindunginya supaya pria hidung belang tidak mendekatinya". Jelas Byakuya.

"Tapi…".

"Sudahlah jangan menampakkan raut wajah sedih seperti itu. Lagipula Rukia pasti tidak suka dengan orang yang ingin berteman dengan memandang penampilannya saja". Byakuya paling tidak suka kalau Hisana menampakkan wajah sedih.

"Kau benar". Hisana langsung merubah raut sedihnya menjadi tersenyum.

"Nah kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum". Byakuya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Hisana tidak sedih lagi.

"Jangan merayuku Byakuya-sama". Hisana merasa geli mendengar pujian yang keluar dari mulut Byakuya.

"Apa salahnya kalau aku merayu istriku sendiri". Byakuya langsung memeluk pinggang Hisana dan mengeluarkan senyuman menggodanya.

"Kau tidak salah s-u-a-m-i-k-u". Hisana menyambut pelukan dari Byakuya dan mencium kening pria yang sudah jadi suaminya ini.

.

.

Selama lima belas menit perjalanan Rukia sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Entah kenapa hari keduanya di sekolahnya ini. Langkah Rukia terasa berat untuk melangkah. _"Kau harus semangat Rukia"._

Rukia langsung menghampiri loker sepatunya. Tapi saat Rukia membuka loker, sepatunya tidak ada di dalamnya. Rukia masih ingat sekali kalau ia sudah memasukkan sepatunya di loker. Tapi kenapa sepatunya tidak ada. Apa Rukia salah loker. Tidak juga. Rukia sudah memeriksa nomor yang tertera di loker dan itu adalah nomor loker miliknya. Rukia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Rukia punya firasat bahwa sekarang ia sedang dikerjai. Saat Rukia mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Rukia melihat sebuah benda yang ia ketahui itu pasti sepatunya. Tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lemari loker yang tingginya bahkan melebih tinggi Rukia.

Rukia hanya mehela nafas berat saat melihat sepatunya di atas lemari loker yang tingginya seperti Tokyo tower (menurutnya). Rukia langsung berjingkat untuk mengambil sepatunya.

"Perlu bantuan pendek". Suara baritone terdengar di belakang Rukia. Rukia tau itu pasti suara alien kepala jeruk itu. Rukia tidak mempedulikan laki-laki yang di belakangnya. Dan masih berjingkat mengambil sepatunya. _"Kami-sama kenapa lemari ini tinggi sekali"._ Gerutu Rukia kesal, tangannya tidak bisa menjangkau sepatunya.

"Dasar bodoh mana mungkin kau bisa mengambilnya pendek". Ejek Ichigo melihat Rukia yang terus-terusan berusaha mengambil sepatunya yang sebelumnya ia letakan di atas lemari loker. Ichigo menyeringai senang melihat Rukia yang sedang kesusahan. Sepertinya hobi Ichigo sekarang adalah mengerjai Rukia.

Rukia menghiraukan ejekan yang diberikan oleh Ichigo. Yang sedang Rukia pikirkan adalah mengambil sepatunya. Saat tangan Rukia hampir mencapai ujung sepatunya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mengambil sepatunya.

"Apakah ini sepatu mu?". Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Rukia berhenti berjingkat dan menoleh laki-laki berambut merah yang sudah ada disebelahnya. Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi pertanyaan laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki itu langsung menyerahkan sepatu yang ada di tangannya kepada Rukia.

"Ashido!". Teriak Ichigo tiba-tiba. Ichigo kesal karena Ashido datang tiba-tiba menghentikan kesenangannya.

" _Ah jadi namanya adalah Ashido. Warna rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Renji"._ Pikir Rukia masih memperhatikan laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Kau anak baru di sekolah ini?". Tanya Ashido penasaran tidak mempedulikan teriakan dari Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil lagi menanggapi pertanyaan Ashido.

"Ashido jangan merusak kesenanganku". Marah Ichigo kepada Ashido yang tidak mempedulikan kemarahannya.

"Berhentilah mengerjai anak baru Ichigo". Ashido tidak suka dengan kelakuan Ichigo yang kadang-kadang seperti anak kecil. Alis Ichigo yang sebelumnya memang menekuk. Menjadi lebih menukik tajam karena marah bercampur kesal.

"Namamu Siapa?". Tanya Ashido penasaran dengan nama gadis di depannya.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia". Rukia menjadi canggung berhadapan dengan Ashido. Ini pertama kalinya saat ia bersekolah disini ada yang ingin berkenalan duluan dengan Rukia.

"Namaku Ashido Kano. Nah Kuchiki sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Sebelum laki-laki berambut orange itu meledak". Ashido melirik Ichigo yang sedari tadi menahan kesal dan marahnya.

Rukia pun hanya mengangguk kecil. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Ashido. Daripada terus-terusan disini mendapatkan amarah dari alien kepala jeruk itu. Rukia langsung mengikuti Ashido menjauhi Ichigo. Setelah sadar Rukia dan Ashido tidak lagi di hadapannya. Ichigo langsung menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Di koridor sekolah terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan perempuan perawakan mungil yang mengikutinya. Ya kedua orang tersebut adalah Ashido dan Rukia. Selama menyelusuri koridor demi koridor. Tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Hening. Tidak menyukai suasana yang hening itu. Rukia pun mulai bersuara.

"Um Ashido-san…kenapa kau bisa mengenal alien kepala jeruk?".

"Alien kepala jeruk?". Tanya Ashido tidak tau siapa alien kepala jeruk yang dimaksud Rukia.

"Mmm maksudku si Kurosaki". Jawab Rukia dengan wajah datar tanpa ada rasa bersalah menyebut Ichigo 'alien kepala jeruk'.

"Ooh maksudmu Ichigo". Ashido sedikit tertawa saat mendengar Ichigo dijuluki 'alien kepala jeruk' oleh gadis di sebelahnya.

"Aku satu klub dengannya. Klub basket". Jelas Ashido.

"Ooh..". Rukia hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Ashido.

"Ashido-san kelasmu dimana?". Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Aku kelas 2-5. Kau kelas 2-1 kan?". Ashido mulai bertanya balik kepada Rukia.

"Ya begitu lah..". Mendengar pertanyaan Ashido, Rukia mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha..Kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu". Tawa Ashido melihat wajah Rukia yang sangat lucu saat cemberut.

"Kelas itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan". Jawab Rukia sambil tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa karena Ichigo?".

"Yah memang gara-gara alien kepala jeruk".

"Ichigo memang orang seperti itu. Tapi kalau kau mengenalnya lebih jauh, Ichigo adalah orang yang baik". Jelas Ashido dengan tatapan menerawang mengingat sesuatu.

"Benarkah seperti itu? Menurut ku dia adalah orang yang kejam, sadis, dan tidak berperasaan. Apa kau tau wajahnya itu seperti preman pasar". Jawab Rukia menggebu-gebu.

Tidak di rasa bunyi bel sekolah mulai berbunyi.

"Oh sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi". Ujar Ashido.

"Kalau begitu..sampai jumpa lagi Kuchiki". Ashido mulai berjalan menjauhi Rukia.

"Ya..Matta na". Rukia juga ikut berjalan menjauh.

.

Jam pertama pun di mulai. Pada jam pertama ini kelas 2-1 akan melakukan eksperimen di lab biologi. Yang di awasi oleh sensei alien—Kurotsuchi sensei. Semua siswa mulai memasuki lab. Seperti halnya Rukia. Mereka semua mulai memakai baju lab yang berwarna putih bersih. Di sudut ruangan lab dapat dilihat ada seorang laki-laki berdiri dengan wajah merengut. Tidak lain tidak bukan ia adalah alien kepala jeruk—Kurosaki Ichigo.

" _Sepertinya alien kepala jeruk itu masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Ah sudahlah Rukia ng_ _a_ _paian juga kau memikirkannya, kan itu salahnya sendiri. Harusnya aku yang kesal bukannya alien itu"._ Pikir Rukia sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo ke tempat lain.

"Baiklah semuanya kita akan melakukan pembedahan pada hewan". Saat Kurotsuchi sensei mengatakan hal itu, mulai terdengar suara riuh para siswa perempuan. Tapi tidak dengan Rukia yang terlihat biasa saja mendengar hal itu.

" _Kenapa mereka berisik sekali. Itu kan hal biasa"._ Pikir Rukia.

"Diam semuanya!". Reaitsu—ehh salah aura mencekam mulai keluar dari Kurotsuchi sensei. Suasana kelas yang tadi riuh langsung hening seketika.

"Baiklah…kalian akan bekerja secara berkelompok. Satu kelompok akan berisikan dua orang". Jelas Kurotsuchi.

"Kelompok pertama Inoue dan Kakuto".

"Kelompok kedua Hisagi dan Nel".

Pembagian kelompok tersebut terus berlanjut dan sampai pada kelompok terakhir.

"Kelompok terakhir Kurosaki dan Kuchiki".

JGER

Petir mulai menyambar tubuh mungil Rukia. Syok karena mendengar ia satu kelompok dengan alien kepala jeruk. Bukan hanya Rukia, Ichigo pun juga ikut-ikutan syok.

"Tunggu sebentar Kurotsuchi sensei, kenapa aku satu kelompok dengan si pendek ini". Protes Ichigo sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Rukia yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan membantah Kurosaki..". Kurotsuchi sensei mulai mengeluarkan deathglare nya. Ichigo yang melihatnya langsung diam tidak berkutik.

Setelah selesai melakukan pembagian kelompok. Semua anggota kelompok mulai menempati meja-meja tempat peralatan eksperimen yang sudah disiapkan. Di atas meja tersebut ada tabung, pisau bedah, dan kotak hitam tertutup yang tidak diketahui apa isi di dalamnya. Rukia mulai menempati meja eksperimennya. Di ikuti juga oleh Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok denganmu". Gerutu Ichigo.

"Siapa juga yang mau satu kelompok dengan mikan". Ejek Rukia.

"Kau..". Saat Ichigo ingin membalas ejekan Rukia, kata-katanya terhenti. Saat melihat tatapan mengerikan Kurotsuchi sensei yang mengarah padanya.

"Buka kotak yang di atas meja kalian. Isinya adalah hewan yang akan kalian bedah". Suruh Kurotsuchi sensei.

Rukia pun mulai membuka kotak tersebut. Ichigo yang di sebelah mencelingukan kepalanya ingin mengetahui apa hewan di dalam kotak tersebut. Saat kotak tersebut mulai terbuka. Suasana kelas mulai riuh seketika. Suara-suara berisik dan jijik mulai terdengar. Suara tersebut lebih di dominasi para siswi yang jijik dengan apa yang di dalam kotak tersebut. Sedangkan Rukia hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi datar. Tidak takut maupun jijik. Menurutnya hewan yang sedang dilihatnya adalah hewan lucu tapi memiliki kulit berlendir. Di lain pihak—Kurosaki Ichigo mulai berubah pucat setelah melihat hewan di dalam kotak tersebut.

KROOKK..

Ya hewan itu adalah kodok! Hewan berlendir dan suka melompat-lompat.

"Diam semuanya! Aku tidak peduli kalian jijik atau apa. Cepat ambil kodok itu dan lakukan pembedahan". Perintah Kurotsuchi sensei dengan perasaan kesal mendengarkan suara berisik yang dikeluarkan para murid.

Mendengarkan hal itu Rukia langsung memasukan tangannya ke dalam kotak.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau ingin mengambil kodok itu tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan dulu?". Cegah Ichigo.

"Hah? Kenapa harus menggunakan sarung tangan. Ini hanya kodok". Tidak peduli dengan kata-kata ichigo. Rukia dengan santainya mengambil kodok di dalam kotak tersebut. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia mengambil kodok dengan tangan kosong langsung bergidik ngeri.

Setelah mengambil kodok tersebut. Rukia langsung mengeluarkannya dalam kotak. Melihat hal itu Ichigo langsung mundur menjauhi Rukia.

"Kenapa kau menjauh begitu". Tanya Rukia tetap memegang erat kodok yang ada di tangannya. Melihat Ichigo yang masih diam. Rukia mulai mendekat ke arah Ichigo.

"Jangan mendekat!". Bentak Ichigo. Rukia terkejut mendengar bentakan Ichigo. Rukia pun menghentikan langkahnya. Saat itu keringat mulai membanjiri wajah Ichigo. Rukia yang melihat Ichigo seperti itu mulai menyadari satu hal.

"Ahh aku tau kau takut kodok ya". Ejek Rukia sembari mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Aku tidak takut!". Elak Ichigo.

"Eeehh benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu?".

"Itu karena lab ini sangat panas". Elak Ichigo lagi.

"Aku merasa lab ini sangat dingin tuan Kurosaki". Rukia mulai mendekati Ichigo sembari mengacungkan kodok kehadapannya.

"Jangan mendekat midget!".

"Loh? Bukankah kau tidak takut?". Rukia terus melangkah mendekati Ichigo. Tetapi hal yang tidak disangka terjadi. Kodok yang ditangan Rukia mulai terlepas dan melompat. Apa kalian tau dimana kodok itu melompat? Ya kodok itu sekarang berada tepat di wajah tampan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"WAAAAA!". Teriakan membahana mulai terdengar dari pria Kurosaki itu.

BRAK BRUK BUK BRAK

Suasana kelas mulai ricuh karena ulah Ichigo yang menabrak kotak yang berisi banyak kodok. Para hewan omnivora itu mulai menyebar ke seluruh lab. Membuat semua siswa dan siswi berteriak histeris karena takut. Sedangkan pria berambut orange—Kurosaki Ichigo terbaring kaku di atas lantai marmer lab. Rukia yang sedari tadi diam. Mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Ichigo yang pingsan hampir kehilangan jiwanya. Di lain pihak Kurotsuchi sensei menggeram marah melihat kericuhan yang dibuat oleh para siswa kelas 2-1. Sepertinya tidak akan lama akan ada berita di surat kabar yang berjudul 'Seorang Guru Biologi Melakukan Eksperimen Manusia Terhadap Semua Siswa Kelas 2-1'.

Suasana ricuh di lab biologi mereda. Itu berkat asisten Kurotsuchi sensei—Nemu Kurotsuchi. Nemu lah yang meredakan amarah Kurotsuchi sensei yang hampir meledak. Mungkin kalau tidak ada Nemu, hal yang dibayangkan author tadi akan jadi kenyataan. Eksperimen pun dibatalkan karena salah satu siswa belum sadar dari mimpinya. Siapa lagi dan tidak bukan kalau siswa itu adalan alien kepala jeruk—Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo masih terbaring kaku dengan mata hampir memutih (kasian sekali kau nak). Kelas Biologi pun dibubarkan, diganti dengan tugas menumpuk dari Kurotsuchi sensei. Jam pertama dan kedua mulai berganti ke jam ketiga dan keempat—pelajaran sejarah.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Rukia memasukkan bukunya ke kolong meja. Rukia mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Sepertinya ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan untuk tugas yang diberikan oleh Kurotsuchi sensei tadi. Saat Rukia mulai berdiri. Tidak sengaja Rukia melihat kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong. Ya! Ichigo masih belum kembali ke kelas karena kejadian di lab biologi.

" _Sepertinya alien kepala jeruk itu belum sadar dari pingsannya"._ Renung Rukia.

Setelah melihat sekilas kursi Ichigo yang kosong. Rukia mulai melenggang pergi keluar kelas. Selama menyelusuri lorong, senyum membingkai dengan indahnya di wajah mungil Rukia. _"Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan"._ Senang Rukia. _"Hehe..Tidak aku sangka alien kepala jeruk itu takut dengan kodok padahal wajahnya itu seperti preman"._ Pikirnya.

"RUKIA!?".

Mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Dan mulai membalikkan badan. Siapa orang yang memanggil dan tau namanya selain teman sekelasnya dan Ashido. Mata Rukia mulai melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai merah. Rukia kira itu Ashido. Ternyata bukan, laki-laki itu adalah...

"RENJI?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **BWAHAHAHA Akhirnya update juga #terkapar. Gue ngerjain crita ini sampai nyolong waktu mengerjakan tugas. Yah begitulah pekerjaan dunia nyata makin menumpuk. Sampai-sampai pekerjaan dunia maya nggak diingat lagi. Tenang aja gue nggak akan ilang kaya jin kok. Hal yang paling sulit gue tulis di chapter adalah bagian romance ByaHisa! KYAA Gue klepek-klepek sendiri membayanginya #mimisan. Di chapter ini Ashido muncul! Sebenarnya sih niat gue Ashido nggak muncul dalam cerita ini, tapi entah kenapa tangan gue tiba-tiba nulis nama Ashido (emangnya bisa thor). Identitas si model 'Zakura' masih belum terbongkar disini. Silakan tebak sendiri ya. Renji muncul! Hohoho akhirnya salah satu sahabat Rukia muncul juga. Untuk tiga orang lainnya silakan pembaca khayalin sendiri. Ohh iya untuk White, sepertinya belum bisa gue uptade dulu, karena gue perlu cari referensi dulu. Tapi tenang aja tidak lama dari cerita ini. White akan muncul! Jangan lupa juga baca ffn kolaborasi saya bersama Nozomi Rizuki1414, The Holy of Darkness.**

 **Haruna aoi : Terima kasih ya sudah review Aoi-san. Hehe Ichigo emang cocok jadi samsaknya Rukia. Chapter ini sudah ketahuan salah satu sahabat Rukia. Sisanya tunggu aja ya...**

 **Naruzhea Aichi : Terima kasih ya udah review Aichi-san. Yap! Byakuya dan Hisana sudah nikah. Tenang aja gue nggak akan buat Rukia jadi cewek cengeng.**

 **Eonnichee835 : Terima kasih ya udah review dan kritiknya Eoni-san. Kritikmu bermanfaat sekali buat gue. Untuk cerita flashback, sebenarnya gue nggak niat buat flashback Rukia. Flashback itu gue buat untuk menjelaskan kenapa Rukia pindah ke Inggris. Tapi kayanya terlalu panjang ya hehe...Yap! Byakuya dan Hisana sudah nikah terlihat di chapter ini. Salah satu sahabat Rukia muncul. Ya itu adalah Renji! Untuk tiga orang lainnya Eoni-san bayangi sendiri ya...**

 **PLEASE READ, KRITIK, AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rukia!?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil. Rukia membalikkan badannya. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan seorang pria bersurai merah. Awalnya Rukia pikir pria itu adalah Ashido. Ternyata bukan—pria itu adalah...

"RENJI?"

 **Judul: The Beginning of Spring**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Chapter 4

Pria bersurai merah seperti nanas itu langsung menghampiri Rukia yang masih berdiri diam di depannya. Sedangkan Rukia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Bayangkan saja bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat mu dari kecil. Setelah berpisah selama tujuh tahun. Rukia tidak tau harus berekspersi seperti apa setelah bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya ini.

"Woy Rukia?". Renji mengibas-ibaskan tangan ke wajah bengong Rukia.

"RUKIA!". Teriak Renji kesal melihat Rukia masih bengong.

Mendengar suara teriakan, Rukia langsung bergidik kaget.

"Renji?". Tanya Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Ya! Ini aku Renji".

"Benarkah kau ini Renji?". Tanya Rukia kembali, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Kami-sama...Apakah selama tujuh tahun ini, kau melupakan sahabatmu ini hah? Apakah kau perlu menjambak rambutku supaya kau percaya aku sahabatmu si babon merah ini hah?". Gerutu Renji karena merasa Rukia sudah melupakannya.

Setelah mendengar celotehan Renji. Rukia mulai tersadar dari bengongnya.

"WAA RENJI". Pekik Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Hei midget jangan teriak-teriak. Kau hampir memecahkan gendang telingaku!". Renji mengorek-orek telingannya yang tadi penging karena mendengar pekikan Rukia, yang seperti pengeras suara.

"Maaf..maaf.. Hanya saja aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu". Rukia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Malu karena tadi berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Huh..Sudahlah lupakan. Awalnya aku ragu menyapamu tadi. Tapi ternyata ini memang kau".

"Eeh? Apakah aku semakin cantik sampai-sampai kau tidak mengenalku". Goda Rukia.

"Kata siapa aku bilang kau cantik. Justru aku heran kenapa kau belum tumbuh juga. Lihat tubuhmu sendiri yang masih pendek seperti tauge". Ejek Renji.

Rukia langsung menendang tulang kering Renji. Renji langsung memekik keras dan meloncat-loncat kesakitan.

"Rukia selama tujuh tahun ini, kau tidak berubah sama sekali ya. Masih saja kasar seperti kucing liar". Gerutu Renji masih mengelus-elus kakinya.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat kucing ini marah dan mencakarmu babon!".

"Baiklah aku minta maaf". Renji menepuk kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Sekaligus mengeluarkan wajah bersalahnya.

"Huh..Sekali lagi kau mengejek ku seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak segan-segan menendang 'itu' mu sampai kau tidak perjaka lagi". Ancam Rukia.

"Aissh kau mengerikan sekali Rukia". Mendengar ancaman Rukia, Renji langsung melindungi 'burung' peliharannya.

"Kapan kau pindah ke Jepang?". Tanya Renji hati-hati, takut Rukia marah tiba-tiba dan menendang 'burung' peliharaannya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi baru kemarin aku masuk sekolah ini". Renji yang mendengarnya hanya ber'oh' saja.

"Kelas mu dimana?". Tanya kembali Renji.

"Kelas 2-1".

"Wow sugoiii. Itu kelas berkumpulnya pria tampan dan wanita cantik sekaligus kaya". Kagum Renji sembari bertepuk tangan.

"Jangan bertepuk tangan baka! Aku malah sama sekali tidak senang di kelas itu. Mereka semua itu suppeerr men-ye-bal-kan". Gerutu Rukia sembari mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Eeehh hounto ni?".

"Huuhh sudahlah lupakan saja. Lagipula kelasmu dimana?".

"Aku? Ah kelasku 2-6". Jawab Renji sembari mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya.

"Mmmm sepertinya kelasmu menyenangkan. Kalau aku tau kau sekolah disini juga. Aku akan meminta nii-sama supaya sekelas denganmu".

"Hahaha jangan mengeluarkan muka cemberut gitu dong. Kalau wajahmu seperti itu kau seperti ikan lohan".

"Kau mau aku tendang lagi ya!". Rukia langsung melakukan posisi siap-siap menendang Renji.

"Eiiitt couto matte Rukia. Aku hanya bercanda. Dasar kau ini nggak bisa digoda sekalipun".

"Oh iya! Rukia ayo ikut aku". Ajak Renji.

"Eh kemana?". Tanya kembali Rukia belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ada orang yang ingin sekali bertemu denganmu". Renji langsung berjalan melewati Rukia.

"Siapa?".

"Kau ini banyak sekali bertanya ya. Ikut saja, kau pasti senang kalau bertemu dengannya". Tidak mau membuang waktu Renji langsung menarik tangan Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya pasrah diseret oleh Renji.

.

.

10 menit sebelumnya. Ruangan kesehatan sekolah. Terbaring pria bersurai orange bak matahari yang masih terpejam di atas kasur. Di sekeliling kasur itu sudah ada teman-teman pria bersurai orange tersebut. Satu menit kemudian, pria itu membuka matanya dengan pelan.

"Ichigo?". Suara itu keluar dari pria pemilik surai putih-Kakuto.

"Ukh. Aku dimana?". Ichigo langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Ini ruang kesehatan Kurosaki-kun. Kau baik-baik saja?". Terdengar suara lembut dari seorang perempuan. Ternyata suara itu dari sang putri sekolah-julukan Inoue di sekolah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kepala ku sedikit pusing".

"Itu karena kau pingsan. Ohh iya..Unohana sensei menyuruh kau minum obat ini setelah kau sadar nanti". Ujar Kakuto sembari memberikan obat dan gelas berisikan air kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung menerimanya dan memakan obat pemberian Kakuto.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Ichigo?". Pertanyaan itu keluar dari perempuan berbadan sexy-Nel.

"Mmm sedikit baikkan". Ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak aku sangka kau takut kodok Ichigo". Ejek pria pemilik tato 69-Hisagi.

"Diamlah Hisagi! Kau mau aku hajar hah". Marah Ichigo.

"Hisagi-kun jangan bicara begitu. Kurosaki-kun sedang tidak sehat sekarang". Tegur sang putri sekolah-Inoue.

"Baiklah aku akan menutup mulut ku". Hisagi langsung mengunci mulutnya supaya tidak mengoceh lagi.

KKKRRUUUKKKK

Suara nyaring itu keluar dari dalam perut pria bersurai orange itu.

"Haha. Sepertinya perutmu perlu diisi sekarang Ichigo". Tawa Kakuto.

"Aku lapar sekali". Gerutu Ichigo sambil memegang perutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita pergi ke kantin". Ajak sang putri sekolah-Inoue.

"Itu ide bagus. Ayo pergi". Ujar Ichigo sembari beranjak dari kasur.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-kun? Kan kau baru sadar". Khawatir Inoue kepada Ichigo yang masih belum agak sehat seutuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Inoue. Ayo pergi aku lapar sekali". Ichigo langsung keluar ruang kesehatan sembari diikuti keempat temannya.

Saat mereka berlima berjalan melewati koridor. Semua mata para siswa tertuju kepada mereka. Kagum, iri, terpesona itulah arti tatapan dari semua siswa yang melihat kelompok Kurosaki. Salah satu mereka berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Hei lihat gadis pendek itu lagi berbicara dengan seseorang". Tunjuk Hisagi. Nel, Kakuto, Inoue, dan Ichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat yang di tunjuk Hisagi.

"Ehh kau benar. Ternyata dia punya teman juga. Tapi sepertinya dia bukan dari kelas kita". Pikir Kakuto sama sekali belum pernah melihat pria bersurai merah seperti nanas itu.

"Bukan kah dia Abarai Renji?". Timpal Inoue.

"Kau kenal pria itu Inoue?". Tanya Kakuto.

"Tidak secara pribadi. Teman-teman diklub ku banyak membicarakannya. Dia adalah atlet judo dan sudah menyabet banyak sabuk juara". Jelas Inoue.

"Eeeh hontou ni? Walaupun dia nggak terlalu tampan, tetapi tubuhnya itu sexy juga". Puji Nel.

"Kenapa harus rambut merah lagi". Bisik Ichigo pelan.

"Eh ada apa Ichigo?". Tanya Kakuto.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa juga kita masih disini melihat mereka ayo pergi". Ichigo langsung berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Keempat temannya pun langsung mengikutinya.

.

.

Enam menit kemudian, Rukia dan Renji berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan klub. Tertempel tulisan di depan pintunya "Klub Astronomi".

"Klub astronomi? Buat apa kita kesini Renji?". Bingung Rukia.

"Sudahlah ayo masuk". Renji mulai membuka pintu klub itu. Mereka berdua pun mulai masuk ke dalam.

"Renji, kenapa kau lama sekali-". Suara itu keluar dari seorang perempuan yang ada dalam ruangan klub, yang tiba-tiba terputus saat melihat seseorang dibelakang punggung Renji.

"RUKIA!?". Kaget perempuan itu.

"RIRUKA!". Ya nama perempuan itu adalah Riruka. Salah satu sahabat kecil Rukia yang sama-sama menyukai hewan bulat, lembut, dengan mata besar-kelinci. Tidak lama mereka berdua bertatapan. Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan. Menghilangkan rasa rindu.

"Waaaaa...Chappy kesayanganku". Rengek Riruka masih dengan tetap memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

"Ukh...Riruka pelu-kan-mu ter-la-lu er-at. Ak-u tid-ak bi-sa ber-na-fas". Sela Rukia hampir kehilangan oksigen karena Riruka memeluknya terlalu erat sampai-sampai mengapit kedua paru-parunya.

"Oh maaf. Kami-sama apa kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu". Riruka langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Riruka". Jawab Rukia dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Eehhh...para maniak kelinci akhirnya bertemu juga". Ejek Renji yang dari tadi diam melihat Rukia dan Riruka.

"Diamlah Babon!". Marah Rukia dan Riruka bersamaan.

"Eh Riruka kau mencat rambutmu?". Tanya Rukia melihat rambut Riruka berwarna merah-pink?

"Yah begitulah. Bagaimana cantik bukan?". Tanya kembali Riruka sembari mengibas-ibaskan rambut pink panjangnya di depan Rukia.

"Apanya yang cantik. Apa kau tau, kau itu seperti orang yang kebanyakan makan buah naga dan membuat warna rambutnya seperti buah itu". Suara ejekan itu keluar dari Renji. Riruka yang mendengarnya langsung mengijak kaki Renji.

"AW! Jangan menginjak kakiku Riruka!". Kesal Renji sambil meloncat-loncat kesakitan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pendapatmu Babon!". Marah Riruka tidak peduli dengan keadaan Renji yang kesakitan memegang kakinya.

"Emm Riruka..dia siapa?". Pertanyaan itu keluar dari perempuan mungil berambut pendek dengan hiasan rambut di sampingnya.

"Oh iya...Momo perkenalkan ini Rukia. Sahabat ku waktu kecil". Riruka langsung memperkenalkan Rukia kepada salah satu teman klubnya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hinamori Momo. Salam kenal".

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal juga".

"Rukia...Ayo aku perkenalkan kau pada yang lainnya". Riruka langsung menarik tangan Rukia mengitari ruangan klub.

"Rukia perkenalkan pria rambut putih ini namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro". Tunjuk Riruka kepada pria bernama Hitsugaya itu yang masih berkutat dengan buku astronominya.

"Yo". Hanya jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut pria pemilik surai putih itu.

"Rukia perkenalkan lagi ini Izuru Kira. Dia adalah ketua klub astronomi ini".

"Salam kenal". Salam kembali pria pemilik surai kuning itu. Rukia langsung membungkukkan badannya kecil membalas salam Kira.

"Semua anggota klub ini adalah kelas 2. Klub astronomi baru di buka pada semester ini. Jadi jangan heran kalau anggotanya hanya kami berlima saja". Jelas Riruka. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya ber'oh' saja. Mata besar violetnya masih berkeliling melihat seisi ruangan klub tersebut.

"Kalau begitu bolehkan aku masuk klub ini?". Setelah selesai melihat-lihat. Rukia langsung mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Eh benar-".

"BENARKAH KUCHIKI-SAN!?". Sela Kira tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Riruka.

"Eh iya. Lagipula aku juga sedikit menyukai ilmu tentang astronomi". Jawab Rukia gugup.

"Ooh kami-sama. Terima kasih banyak telah mengabulkan harapanku". Kira langsung melakukan pose bersujud pada dewa.

"Apa kah dia baik-baik saja?". Bisik Rukia pelan kepada Riruka. Agak kaget dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Kira.

"Haha...Ketua memang orang yang suka heboh. Dia hanya senang mendengar ada orang masuk klub ini". Jelas Riruka sembari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku ketuanya yang aneh tapi lucu.

"Ohh begitu".

"Rukia aku tidak menyangka kalau Hisana nee-san dan Byakuya-san menikah". Ujar Riruka.

"Riruka benar. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Hisana-nee suka dengan pria kolot". Timpal Renji membenarkan pernyataan Riruka.

"Jangan mengejek Nii-sama Renji! Walaupun nii-sama seperti itu, tapi dia sangat mencintai nee-san". Gerutu Rukia pada Renji yang berani-beraninya mengejek nii-sama tersayangnya.

"Yaya itu benar. Mereka berdua sangat serasi". Angguk Riruka mengiyakan pernyataan Rukia.

"Ooh iya Rukia tidak aku sangka Byakuya nii-san sekarang sangat terkenal". Puji Riruka.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Nii-sama menjadi sangat terkenal seperti itu".

"Tidak kusangka Byakuya yang kaku dan kolot itu bisa disukai banyak orang". Rukia yang mendengar ejekan Renji langsung mengijak kakinya. Renji pun langsung berteriak kesakitan dan mulai meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci-lagi.

"Ehh kakak Rukia orang terkenal ya?". Bingung Momo tidak mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud Riruka.

"Itu benar Momo! Kakak ipar Rukia sangat terkenal dan foto-fotonya sudah terpampang di banyak majalah mode terkenal dunia". Jelas Riruka menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan Rukia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Riruka yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Eeehh...memangnya kakak Rukia siapa?". Tanya Momo penasaran.

"Dia adalah-".

KKRRRIINNGGG

Bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Jawaban yang keluar dari Riruka pun terputus.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Aku harus masuk kelas. Sudah ya sampai jumpa". Rukia langsung menggeser ruang klub dan keluar.

"Kalau begitu aku juga. Ayo Renji!". Riruka pun mengikuti Rukia yang tadi sudah keluar klub.

"Tunggu sebentar Riruka! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku". Cegah Momo tiba-tiba.

"Nanti saja Momo. Jam keempat Kurotsuchi sensei akan mengajar. Aku harus cepat". Jelas Riruka buru-buru.

"Tunggu sebentar Riru-".

BLAM

Pintu ruang klub tertutup dengan nyaringnya menyisakan Momo, Hitsugaya, dan Kira yang masih di dalam ruang klub.

.

"Perutku kenyang". Ujar pria pemilik surai orange-Ichigo. Di sampingnya ada Kakuto dan Hisagi. Mana dua orang teman Ichigo yang lainnya? Ah dua orang cewek itu berpisah dengan mereka bertiga. Untuk pergi ke toilet. Sepertinya dua orang itu akan berdandan, memoles bedak dan lipstik yang sudah mulai luntur. Tidak mau menunggu lama dua orang cewek yang sibuk berdandan. Mereka bertiga pun langsung melesat pergi ke kelas.

Saat mereka bertiga berjalan di koridor. Secara kebetulan mata Ichigo teralih ke ujung koridor, yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam berlari. Ichigo langsung berhenti mendadak.

"Aw Ichigo kenapa kau berhenti mendadak?". Gerutu pria pemilik tato 69-Hisagi.

"Ssstttt...". Timpal Ichigo mendiamkan Hisagi yang selalu saja berisik. Ichigo langsung bersembunyi di sebelah koridor menyembunyikan diri dari penglihatan Rukia. Kakuto dan Hisagi juga ikut bersembunyi juga.

"Ada apa Ichigo?". Tanya pria yang satunya-Kakuto bingung.

"Lihat disana". Tunjuk Ichigo ke ujung lorong menampakkan Rukia berjalan cepat. Kakuto dan Hisagi langsung menengokkan kepalanya dan mulai mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Ichigo.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?". Tanya Hisagi dengan wajah penasaran. Ketiga pria itu masih diam di belokan koridor kelas menunggu Rukia.

"Lihat saja". Ichigo langsung menjulurkan kakinya di belokan koridor. Sepertinya Ichigo menunggu Rukia berjalan ke arahnya dan menyenggol kaki panjang Ichigo. Bukannya menyaksikan Rukia yang terjatuh memalukan di hadapannya. Ternyata Ichigo mengalami hal lain yang tidak bisa digambarkan olehnya.

.

Tiga menit sebelumnya.

Setelah keluar ruang klub tersebut, Rukia langsung berjalan cepat ke kelasnya. Kenapa Rukia berjalan dengan cepant? Kenapa tidak pelan-pelan saja? Tentu saja Rukia harus berjalan dengan cepat kalau perlu untuk bisa sampai ke kelas tepat waktu. Itu dikarenakan jam keempat ini Soifon sensei akan masuk ke kelasnya. Tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman seperti kemarin lagi. Rukia langsung melesat pergi seperti roket meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat". Gumam Rukia masih berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor demi koridor. Saat Rukia berjalan, mata ungunya tiba-tiba melihat sekelabat bayangan berwarna orange.

" _Apakah itu si alien kepala jeruk?"._ Pikir Rukia sembari menghentikan langkahnya. Firasat Rukia mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk yang akan menimpanya nanti. Percaya dengan firasatnya, Rukia berjalan mengendap-endap ke pinggir dinding koridor. Sambil melihat-lihat belokan koridor tempat menghilangnya bayangan orange itu. Ternyata firasat Rukia benar. Di belokan itu terulur kaki jenjang milik seorang laki-laki. Rukia sudah bisa membayangkan kalau saja dia tadi tetap berjalan cepat melewati belokan itu. Bisa ditebak Rukia akan terjatuh secara memalukan di hadapan alien kepala jeruk-Ichigo.

Setelah mengetahui akal busuk alien kepala jeruk-Ichigo. Seringai akuma mulai terlihat di bibir tipis Rukia.

Rukia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan dengan anggunnya melewati belokan koridor. Saat itu mata Rukia menampakkan wajah Ichigo, Hisagi, dan Kakuto yang melongo seperti orang dungu. Melihat Rukia dengan santainya berjalan di depan mereka bertiga. Tidak terjebak dengan jebakan batman buatan mereka (uluran kaki sang alien kepala jeruk).

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan tiga pria yang melongo bengong.

"Eehh kenapa kalian masih disini? Apa kalian tidak takut dimarahi Soifon sensei?". Ujar Rukia dengan wajah merendahkan dan mengejek. Setelah mengatakan itu Rukia berjalan kembali meninggalkan ketiga pria tersebut. Mengarah ke kelasnya yang tidak jauh lagi.

SIIINNGG

Lima detik diam tanpa kata. Ketiga pria itu mulai tersadar dari khalayannya.

"SIAL!". Decak Ichigo kesal.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau kita ada disini?". Tanya Hisagi cengo dengan wajah seperti orang bloon.

"Mana aku tau!". Amarah Ichigo mulai naik ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Mmmm minna daripada memikirkan hal yang dilakukan oleh gadis pendek tadi, lebih baik kita secepatnya ke kelas. Sebentar lagi Soifon sensei masuk". Ujar Kakuto.

"Ah! Kau benar". Hisagi langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan kaki yang melesat cepat seperti eyeshield 21 #plak. Sedangkan Ichigo masih diam belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ichigo kenapa kau masih diam saja. Ayo cepat Soifon sensei sebentar lagi masuk". Ajak Kakuto sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichigo tidak melakukan protes apapun saat Kakuto menarik tangannya. Ichigo hanya diam sambil mengikuti langkah-langkah cepat Kakuto. Sepertinya Ichigo telah mengalami syok tingkat akut yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sesampainya Kakuto dan Ichigo di kelas mereka. Dalam kelas 2-1 itu sudah terlihat Soifon sensei yang sudah mau memulai pelajarannya. Sepertinya Hisagi berhasil sampai lebih dulu di kelas dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Dapat dilihat dia sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. Hisagi melakukan pose memohon maaf kepada Kakuto dan Ichigo karena meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kakuto pun memberanikan diri memasuki kelas. Tangannya masih setia menarik lengan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat!?". Tanpa basa-basi Soifon sensei langsung mengeluarkan amarahnya kepada Kakuto dan Ichigo.

"Gomen sensei sebelumnya aku dan Ichigo pergi ke toilet dulu". Mohon Kakuto dengan wajah memelas seperti kucing yang tidak diberi makan oleh majikannya.

Mata Soifon sensei yang tadi memandang Kakuto. Mulai beralih ke Ichigo. Soifon sensei mulai memicingkan matanya kepada Ichigo yang tidak menggubris tatapan tajamnya.

Kakuto yang melihat mata Soifon sensei berkilat karena amarah. Langsung menyenggol tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung bergidik kaget dan mulai sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eehh?". Mata Ichigo langsung beralih kepada Kakuto yang disebelahnya dengan ekspersi wajah orang bingung. Kakuto langsung memberitahukan Ichigo dengan sebuah gerakan kepala memberitahukan siapa orang yang di depan Ichigo sekarang. Melihat arah kepala Kakuto. Mata Ichigo langsung melihat penampakan (mangnya hantu) sosok Soifon sensei yang memicingkan mata seperti laser. Dengan kecerdasan otaknya, Ichigo langsung menyadari dengan cepat apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Gomen sensei". Ujar Ichigo setelah dia tidak memperhatikan Soifon sensei.

"Cepat duduk di bangku kalian!". Suruh Soifon sensei dengan nada suara seperti seorang diktator. Ichigo dan Kakuto yang mendengar tanpa basa-basi langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya. Sebelum Soifon sensei mengeluarkan api amarah kepada mereka berdua.

Ichigo mulai berjalan ke arah kursinya. Saat itu mata hazelnya bersitatap dengan mata amesty Rukia. Ichigo langsung membalas tatapan Rukia dengan kilatan amarah. Rukia yang melihat tatapan itu. Hanya membalas tatapan Ichigo dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Ichigo langsung menghentakkan pantatnya ke kursinya. Pelajaran sejarah pun dimulai. Dihiasi suasana kelas yang hening. Tapi sepertinya keheningan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Dari arah pintu ruang kelas terlihat dua wanita cantik pemilik rambut permen caramel dan rumput laut. Dua wanita bertubuh sintal itu baru saja memasuki kelas.

Darah mulai naik ke kepala Soifon sensei. Membuatnya menahan amarah yang hampir meledak kembali.

"Kalian berdua dari mana INOUE, NEL?". Tanya Soifon sensei menekankan nama kedua wanita itu.

"Gomenn sensei. Kami pergi ke toilet dulu. Untuk membenarkan make up kami". Jawab wanita pemilik rambut rumput-Nel. Dengan suara manja.

"Kalian kira tempat ini klub malam hah!?". Bentak Soifon sensei kepada kedua wanita cantik itu yang masih mesem-mesem nggak jelas.

"Ya ampun sensei. Seorang wanita harus tampil cantik di depan semua orang". Jelas Nel santai. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan wajah Soifon sensei yang hampir memerah menahan marah.

"KALIAN BERDUA BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS SEKARANG!". Perintah Soifon sensei geram tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Eeehhh kenapa?". Tanya Nel tidak terima. Wanita satunya yang masih berdiri di sebelah Nel mengangguk-angguk kecil, mengiyakan protes Nel.

"SEKARANG!". Bentak kembali Soifon sensei kepada dua wanita cantik pemilik rambut aneh itu. Dengan wajah memberengut Nel dan Inoue mengikuti perintah sensei-berdiri di luar kelas.

Di sisi lain. Para murid dalam kelas tersebut hanya diam melihat kejadian itu. Tidak mau mengeluarkan komentar ataupun sanggahan apapun. Takut mendapatkan api amarah Soifon sensei. Tapi sepertinya ada satu orang yang sangat senang dengan kejadian itu.

Siapa lagi dan tidak bukan dia adalah gadis pemilik mata amesty. Rukia tersenyum senang di balik buku yang dia pegang. _"Rasakan itu bagaimana rasanya dihukum Soifon sensei"._ Ujar Rukia dalam pikirannya.

Saat itu Rukia tidak menyadari bahwa pria pemilik surai orange di sebelahnya, terus-terusan menatapnya. Dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Dan Rukia sama sekali belum menyadari itu.

.

Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Semua murid dalam kelas 2-1 mulai bersiap-siap meninggalkan sekolah. Satu demi satu murid kelas 2-1 mulai keluar. Menyisakan Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan buku catatannya. Juga sekelompok makhluk aneh-julukan Rukia untuk kelompok Ichigo.

BRAKK

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar dengan nyaringnya. Rukia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Saat itulah mata amestynya bertatapan dengan mata hazel yang bersinar nyalang.

"Apa maumu?". Tanya Rukia sinis.

"Kau tanya apa mauku? Aku tidak suka melihatmu!". Semprot Ichigo tanpa basa-basi dengan tatapan mata berkilat menahan marah. Alis orangenya pun makin menukik tajam ke dalam.

"Kalau kau tidak suka melihatku. Tidak usah lihat aku". Jawab Rukia santai. Sembari menutup bukunya dan mulai membereskan mejanya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dekat dengan si alien kepala orange-Ichigo.

"Hei kau! Sombong sekali. Memangnya siapa kau!". Bentak salah satu teman si kepala alien jeruk-Nel. Ternyata selain Ichigo. Keempat teman Ichigo lainnya juga ikut mengelilingi Rukia. Sekarang Rukia sudah seperti semut yang terperangkap dalam badai. Rukia ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat itu.

Selesai membereskan meja. Rukia langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Tetapi sepertinya Rukia tidak bisa langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Saat Ichigo dengan cepatnya mencengkram lengan atas Rukia.

Rukia langsung merintih kesakitan.

"Kau mau kemana hah? Aku belum selesai". Ujar Ichigo sinis.

"Lepaskan aku!". Bentak Rukia berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Ichigo yang mencengkram lengan atasnya dengan eratnya.

"Dengar! Kalau kau ingin tetap di sekolah ini sebaiknya kau pindah kelas. Kau tidak pantas disini". Perintah Ichigo dengan suara hampir berteriak.

"Memangnya ini sekolah milikmu. Aku tidak mau!". Tolak Rukia di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Kau...". Geram Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku alien kepala jeruk!". Perintah Rukia dengan geram masih berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan besar Ichigo.

"Alien—kau memanggil ku alien!?". Kejut Ichigo mendengar julukannya pada Rukia.

"Ya kau alien dengan kepala aneh seperti jeruk busuk!". Jawab Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

Darah mulai naik ke kepala Ichigo. Cengkeraman Ichigo di lengan Rukia semakin kencang.

"Sakittt. Lepaskan aku Kurosaki". Rintih Rukia tidak bisa lagi bertoleransi dengan sakit yang di rasakan lengan mungilnya.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran". Ichigo langsung menarik lengan Rukia dengan kencang.

"Lepaskan aku baka! Aku tidak mau!". Protes Rukia tidak terima. Walaupun protesnya sama sekali tidak di dengar Ichigo. Keempat teman si alien kepala jeruk itu hanya diam. Menonton Ichigo menyiksa Rukia.

TAP

BUK

Pria pemilik surai orange itu tersungkur tiba-tiba di lantai marmer putih kelas. Cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Rukia juga ikut terlepas. Keempat teman Ichigo yang daritadi duduk santai mulai menghampirinya. Ichigo langsung menoleh siapa yang dengan beraninya memukul wajah tampannya.

"SIAPA KAU!?".

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haloha gue datang lagi #turundarisurga. Sebenarnya chapter ini mau aku selesaikan minggu lalu tapi nggak sempat karena terganggu dengan beberapa halangan. Hohoho sudah ketahuan nih sahabat Rukia selain Renji. Jeng jeng ya itu lah Riruka. Tinggal dua lagi sahabat Rukia yang belum ketahuan. Hehe gue mau kasih penasaran buat kalian. Yang nunggu-nunggu cerita romance Ichiruki sebaiknya kalian menunggu ya. Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan gue mau fokus dulu dengan perkelahian Ichigo dan Rukia. Juga perkenalan para sahabat Rukia. Hohoho siapa ya orang yang memukul Ichigo tadi apakah renji, ashido, atau kedua sahabat Rukia yang belum ketahuan? Silakan kalian tebak sendiri ya...**

 **Please kritik, read, and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Judul: The Beginning of Spring**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Jam istirahat berdentang sangat kencang. Murid-murid mulai bergegas berjalan ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Untuk memasuki jam pelajaran berikutnya.

Dalam salah satu lorong itu terlihat seorang pria bersurai biru kelam. Berjalan dengan santai menyusuri lorong. Sambil melihat-lihat wilayah sekitarnya. Seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Dengan langkah pelan pria itu menyusuri lorong demi lorong sekolah itu. Tidak terasa pria itu sudah menginjakan kakinya dilantai tiga sekolah. Memasuki lantai berisikan kelas 2.

Saat ingin berbelok ke salah satu lorong. Langkahnya langsung terhenti. Saat matanya melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Bukankah itu Rukia?" Ujar pria bersurai biru kelam tersebut.

Pria itu langsung mengalihkan langkahnya. Berniat menghampiri orang yang dia kenal tersebut. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ada seseoang memanggilnya.

"Bukankah kau anak baru itu?" Tanya Yoruichi sensei menghampiri pria berkacamata itu.

"Ah iya." Jawab anak baru itu singkat.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku." Suruh Yoruichi sensei untuk mengikutinya.

Anak baru berkacamata itu pun langsung mengikuti Yoruichi sensei yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Anak baru bersurai biru kelam itu terlihat keluar dalam sebuah ruangan, yang kita ketahui adalah ruang guru. Pria yang ternyata seorang anak baru langsung membungkukan badan. Memberi hormat pada orang dalam ruangan tersebut. Kemudian dengan pelan pria itu langsung menutup pintu ruang guru tersebut. Pria berkacamata itu langsung berjalan menjauhi ruangan tersebut. Saat berjalan pria itu langsung teringat sesuatu.

Pria berkacamata itu langsung berbelok. Mendatangi tempat dimana ia melihat orang yang dikenalnya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit pria berkacamata itu sudah sampai di tempat dimana ia melihat orang yang dikenalnya.

"Sepertinya disini." Ujar pria itu sambil mencelingukan kepala. Melihat-lihat ke dalam kelas yang sudah sepi dengan murid.

Langkahnya langsung terhenti saat matanya melihat seseorang yang daritadi dicarinya. Bersama dengan seorang pria bersurai orange yang secara kebetulan adalah orang yang pria itu kenal juga. Dalam mata abu pria berkacamata itu terlihat pria bersurai orange itu dengan kasar memaksa orang yang dikenal pria berkacamata itu untuk mengikutinya. Melihat pemandangan itu, dengan geram pria berkacamata itu langsung masuk dalam kelas yang pintunya sudah terbuka.

Tanpa basa basi pria bersurai biru kelam itu langsung memukul pria bersurai orange tersebut dengan kencang. Menghempaskan tubuh pria bersurai orange itu kelantai dan melepaskan genggemannya.

"SIAPA KAU!?"

Dalam pupil mata coklat madunya terlihat bayangan seorang laki-laki tinggi bersurai biru kelam dengan kacamata yang menghiasi hidung mancungnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya Kurosaki". Ujar pria bersurai biru kelam itu.

"KAU!"

.

Sekarang terlihat seorang pria berkacamata berdiri dengan angkuhnya dihadapan Ichigo.

"Ishida-kun?" Ya, nama pria itu adalah Ishida Uryu.

"Lama tidak bertemu dengan kalian semua Inoue, Kakuto, Nel, dan Hisagi." Jawab Ishida membalas tatapan orang-orang yang ada dalam kelas tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ada disini brengsek!" Geram Ichigo mulai bangun dari posisinya berhadapan dengan Ishida.

"Wah kau tidak berubah ya Kurosaki. Tetap saja kasar seperti dulu." Timpal Ishida dengan ekspresi wajah meremehkan.

"Jangan ikut campur mata empat!".

"Sayangnya aku harus ikut campur Kurosaki. Kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun pada gadis ini." Jawab Ishida dingin. Ishida pun mulai menghampiri Rukia dan menggenggam tangan mungil nya. Dengan perlahan menariknya untuk keluar dari kelas 2-1 itu.

"Oh aku lupa. Kalau diantara kalian ada mengganggu gadis ini lagi, orang itu akan langsung berurusan denganku."

BLAM

Rukia dan Ishida keluar dari kelas itu, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terkejut.

"Apa-apaan dia!". Bunyi gemeratak meja menghiasi kemarahan Ichigo saat itu.

"Kenapa Ishida-kun melakukan ini?". Tanya Inoue bingung tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya Ishida kenal dengan gadis culun itu". Timpal Hisagi kembali duduk di kursinya yang baru saja dia tinggalkan tadi.

"Kau benar! Tatapan Ishida tadi seperti melihat seseorang yang dirindukannya". Ujar Nel dengan wajah tante-tante penyuka gosip.

"Eh jadi apakah Ishida-kun pacaran dengan Kuchiki-san?". Tanya Inoue penasaran.

"Hmm soal it—".

"ARGHH MENYEBALKAN!". Geram Ichigo meledak-ledak.

"Ichigo tenang lah". Ujar Kakuto menenangkan Ichigo yang dengan kemarahan sudah di puncak kepala jeruknya.

"Mana mungkin aku tenang Kakuto! Tadi pagi ada Ashido yang menggangguku. Sekarang malah mata empat itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menggangguku!". Geram Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut orangenya kasar.

"Tenanglah Ichigo. Kalau kau tidak tenang, dalam seratus persen kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Ishida." Saran Kakuto.

"SIAL!"

.

Lorong-lorong sekolah mulai sepi dari murid-murid yang mulai pulang ke rumah atau melakukan kegiatan di klub. Tapi di lorong sepi itu terlihat seorang pria tinggi dengan kacamata yang menghiasi mata abunya. Ternyata pria itu tidak sendirian disebelahnya ada seorang gadis mungil bersurai hitam dengan tangan yang masih ditarik oleh pria pemilik surai biru malam itu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian pria bersurai biru malam itu berhenti dan diikuti juga oleh gadis mungil yang masih diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak mengikuti kita." Ujar pria berkacamata itu dengan mata melihat ke sekeliling lorong sekolah.

"Rukia?"

"Hei kau baik-baik saja." Ujar pria itu lagi dengan tangan mengguncang pelan bahu gadis mungil itu.

"URYUU!" Pekik Rukia tiba-tiba.

Uryuu langsung bergidik kaget mendengar pekikan Rukia.

"Dasar kau ini mekagetkan aku saja." Ujar Uryuu sembari memusut-musut dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena kaget.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Aku pindah ke sekolah ini." Jawab Uryuu datar.

"Eh Benarkah? Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"Tou-san dipindah tugaskan ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Jadi aku dan kaa-san juga ikut pindah ke Tokyo." Jelas Uryuu. Rukia yang mendengar penjelasan Uryuu hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Daripada membicarakan kepindahanku. Kenapa mereka tadi melakukan itu padamu?" Tanya Uryuu kembali kepada gadis mungil yang masih berdiri manis di depannya.

"Ya biasalah seperti cerita dalam buku novel yang mengisahkan sekumpulan siswa yang tidak menyukai dan selalu mengganggu murid pindahan. Hingga membuat murid pindahan tersebut bunuh diri dan menjadi hantu yang menggentayangi sekumpulan siswa yang pernah melakukan perbuatan jahat padanya." Jawab Rukia panjang lebar dengan wajah serius seperti seorang dukun.

"Jangan bercanda Rukia." Tegur Uryuu dengan wajah mengerut.

"Aku tidak bercanda Uryuu-sensei." Jawab Rukia lagi dengan nada seorang pelawak. Rukia menambah embel-embel sensei pada nama Uryuu. Salah satu panggilannya saat mereka masih kecil.

"Kalau begitu apakah kau akan bunuh diri dan menjadi hantu gentayangan. Itu tidak lucu Rukia". Kesal Uryuu sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban Rukia.

"Mana mungkin aku bunuh diri. Lebih baik aku mati dimakan dinosaurus daripada mati bunuh diri karena mereka!" Ujar Rukia kesal dengan pernyataan Uryuu yang seenaknya menyimpulkan bahwa ia ingin bunuh diri.

"Kalau begitu jawab dengan benar kenapa mereka mengganggu mu?" Tanya Uryuu lagi dengan mata memicing tajam ke arah gadis mungil itu.

"Mereka tidak suka padaku Uryuu-sensei." Jawab Rukia santai sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan Uryuu yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa mereka tidak suka padamu?" Tanya Uryuu kembali.

"Mana aku tahu. Saat aku pindah ke sekolah ini tatapan mereka saat melihatku seperti sedang melihat sebuah kotoran yang mengganggu pandangan mereka. Mungkin mereka tidak suka dengan penampilanku." Jawab Rukia panjang lebar lagi dengan mata yang beralih ke jendela koridor melihat lapangan bola yang luas.

"Penampilanmu?" Mendengar penjelasan Rukia, mata Uryuu dengan otomatis melihat badan Rukia dari bawah ke atas.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu." Ujar Uryuu setelah melakukan observasi 5 detik dengan mata abunya. Menurutnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan Rukia. Bahkan rambut Rukia masih hitam berkilau seperti dulu tidak berwarna seperti pelangi di langit. Apanya yang aneh? Tidak sampai lima detik Uryuu mulai menyadari sesuatu ada yang berbeda dari Rukia.

"Tapi kapan kau pakai kacamata Rukia?" Tanya Uryuu bingung. Seingatnya lima sahabat ini hanya ia yang memakai kacamata dari kecil.

"Ooh ini. Kacamata ini cuma kaca biasa." Jawab Rukia santai sembari melepaskan kacamatanya memperlihatkan pada Uryuu bahwa kacamata itu hanya kaca biasa tidak minus maupun plus.

"Kenapa kau memakainya?" Tanya Uryuu lagi.

"Karena Nii-sama." Ujar Rukia dengan nada membanggakan kacamata yang diberikan Nii-samanya.

"Byakuya-san?".

Kepala Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Uryuu.

"Kenapa Byakuya-san menyuruhmu memakai kacamata biasa itu". Tunjuk Uryuu pada kacamata yang bertengger dengan manis di hidung mungil Rukia.

"Kata Nii-sama ini adalah jimat." Jawab Rukia dengan gamblang.

"Hah?"

" _Aku tidak pernah mendengar kacamata dipakai sebagai jimat."_ Ujar Uryuu dalam hati sanubarinya.

"Uryuu." Panggil Rukia

"Oiiii." Panggil Rukia kembali dengan tangan mengibas-ibas depan wajah Uryuu.

"URYUU-SENSEI!" Teriak Rukia. Uryuu yang mendengarnya langsung sadar dari lamunan memikirkan 'kacamata jadi jimat?'.

"Rukia?"

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh iya Uryuu, dimana kelas mu?"

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A." Jawab Uryuu dengan wajah misterius.

"Eeeh. Ayolah Uryuu sensei beritahukan aku dimana kelasmu." Rengek Rukia.

"Besok juga kau akan mengetahuinya."

"Aku mau tau sekarang." Seru Rukia bersikeras ingin mengetahui dimana kelas si mata empat.

"Rahasia tetap rahasia. Ayo pulang aku akan mengantarmu." Lanjut Uryuu dengan tangan yang mulai menarik lengan mungil Rukia.

"Kau menyebalkan Uryuu sensei." Jawab Rukia dengan wajah cemberut menahan kesal. Sedangkan Uryuu mendengar rajukan Rukia hanya mengeluarkan senyum tipis menanggapi sikap merajuk Rukia yang menurutnya lucu.

.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Rukia dengan suara riang.

"Okaeri." Suara lembut terdengar membalas salam Rukia.

"Ada apa Nee-san?" Tanya Rukia penasaran melihat Nee-sannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mmmm ada yang berbeda darimu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu disekolah Rukia?" Tanya balik Hisana dengan mata menyelidik.

"Hehehe." Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Rukia hanya tertawa.

"Rukia jangan tertawa. Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolahmu." Seru Hisana kesal.

"Nee-san apa kau tau. Aku satu sekolah dengan Renji, Riruka, dan Uryuu!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hisana tidak percaya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Hisana.

"Syukurlah Rukia ada yang kau kenal di sekolah barumu." Hela Hisana lega bahwa imouto-nya tidak sendirian di sekolah barunya.

"Nee-san mana Nii-sama?" Ujar Rukia sama sekali tidak melihat Nii-samanya yang biasanya akan selalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu ditemani dengan teh panas dan majalah.

"Byakuya hari ini pulang malam. Katanya ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Daripada itu Rukia sebaiknya kau mandi. Badanmu bau sekali." Ujar Hisana dengan tangan menutup hidungnya.

"Nee-san badanku tidak bau." Seru Rukia tidak terima.

"Sudah sana cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Setelah itu bantu Nee-san memasak makan malam." Suruh Hisana sembari mendorong tubuh mungil Rukia ke arah kamarnya.

"Iya iya."

.

.

Kilat-kilat putih menyinari sebuah ruang kecil dengan payung hitam yang bertengger di sekitarnya.

"Satu dua tiga." Suara tegas terdengar dari seorang pria paruh baya dengan tangan yang memegang benda berwarna hitam berlensa panjang.

"Yak bagus!" Seru pria paruh baya itu.

Dari lensa kamera tersebut terlihat seorang pria dewasa bersurai hitam dengan kemeja berantakan menempel di tubuh sexynya. Satu persatu pose pria bersurai hitam itu diabadikan oleh benda berlensa panjang itu.

"Oke kita istirahat sebentar." Seru pria paruh baya itu.

Pria pemilik rambut hitam itu berhenti berpose dan mulai berjalan menghampiri pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Tsukishima?" Ya! Nama pria paruh baya itu adalah Tsukishima seorang fotografer pemilik tangan dingin yang sudah menghasilkan foto-foto berkelas.

"Seperti biasa. Sempurna Zakura." Jelas Tsukishima sembari memperlihatkan bidikan kameranya. Sedangkan pria bersurai hitam-Zakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian Tsukishima.

Plok Plok Plok

"Hasil yang sangat bagus Zakura." Puji Yumichika dengan senyum tulus.

"Tidak perlu memuji seperti itu Yumi." Ujar Zakura dengan wajah datar.

"Aish aku kan memujimu. Kenapa kau tidak terlihat senang seperti itu." Gerutu Yumichika.

"Aku tidak butuh pujianmu. Dimana bocah itu?" Tanya Zakura.

"Bocah?" Tanya kembali Yumichika bingung siapa yang dimaksud Zakura.

"Bocah yang akan jadi partnerku pemotretan hari ini."

"Oh maksudmu Ichigo. Sebentar lagi dia datang." Jelas Yumichika.

"Ini sudah lewat tiga puluh menit Yumi." Seru model bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Tunggu lah sebentar lagi Zakura. Jam segini Ichigo baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya." Jelas Yumichika.

Zakura yang mendengar penjelasan Yumichika hanya diam tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Tapi di wajahnya dapat terlihat alisnya yang makin mengkerut menahan kesal.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu studio terbuka tiba-tiba menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan warna orange yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Ujar pria bersurai orange itu.

"Oh akhirnya kau datang juga Ichigo. Cepat ke ruangan dan ganti bajumu." Suruh Yumichika bergegas.

Ichigo pun langsung masuk keruangan ganti untuk memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan Yumichika. Dua puluh menit kemudian Ichigo keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut. Dengan pakaian kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukkan dan celana sobek-sobek yang melapisi kaki jenjangnya.

"Cepat kemari Ichigo." Seru Yumichika kepada Ichigo yang masih merapikan rambut mataharinya.

"Sebelum memulai pemotretan. Sebaiknya kalian saling kenal dulu. Zakura, pemuda ini akan menjadi partnermu pada proyek ini namanya Kurosaki Ichigo." Jelas Yumichika dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh." Hanya satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Zakura dengan wajah tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Mendengar satu kata 'Oh' itu darah mulai naik ke kepala Ichigo.

"Apa maks-." Sembur Ichigo sebelum dihentikan Yumichika.

"Oke oke sebaiknya kita mulai saja pemotretannya." Relai Yumichika sebelum Ichigo mengeluarkan semburan maut kepada Zakura. Dengan wajah merengut Ichigo langsung melenggang pergi melewati Zakura ke tempat Tsukishima yang sudah siap dengan benda hitam kesayangannya.

Pemotretan pun dimulai. Di dalam studio tersebut terlihat Ichigo yang berdiri di belakang sofa panjang berwarna merah dengan pose tangan meyangga kepalanya. Di atas sofa panjang merah itu terlihat model bersurai hitam-Zakura bersandar di undakan salah satu sofa dengan tangan diatas lututnya yang terangkat.

Kedua wajah pemuda dan pria dewasa itu sangat kontras dan bekarisma. Sinar lampu kilat kamera tidak bisa menghancurkannya. Malah menambah ketampanan dua orang pria itu.

Bunyi klik kamera berbunyi beberapa kali dalam studio. Menampakkan bahwa sudah banyak foto yang dihasilkan oleh benda hitam itu. Berbagai posisi dan ekspresi dua pria itu telah diabadikan oleh benda berwarna hitam berlensa panjang tersebut.

Tidak terasa satu jam sudah berlalu. Pemotretan pun dihentikan. Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Dua orang pria yang didalam foto tersebut merenggang tubuh yang kaku karena lelah. Model bernama Zakura itu langsung berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Yumichika yang sedang melihat-lihat hasil dari tangan dingin Tsukishima.

"Yumi aku pulang dulu." Ujar Zakura pamit.

"Eh kau mau pulang? Cepat sekali ini baru jam tujuh." Heran Yumichika sembari melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding studio.

"Istriku sedang menunggu dirumah." Jelas Zakura.

"Ah aku lupa! Tuan kita yang satu ini kan sudah tidak lajang lagi." Goda Yumichika. Sedangkan wajah Zakura hanya datar. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan godaan Yumichika.

"Baiklah kau boleh pulang." Ujar Yumichika sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu tegap Zakura.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini semuanya. Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Zakura kepada semua orang yang berada di studio tersebut (ternyata Zakura sopan juga#plak). Zakura pun langsung melenggang masuk ke ruangan mengganti baju dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Zakura sudah mengganti baju dengan baju sebelumnya. Zakura pun langsung keluar studio meninggalkan orang-orang yang didalamnya.

"Cepat sekali dia pulang." Ujar Ichigo dengan mata yang masih melihat pintu studio yang baru saja tertutup.

"Itu karena istrinya menunggu dirumah." Jelas Yumichika seadanya. Matanya masih sibuk memilih-milih foto yang bagus untuk dikirimkan pada klien.

"Dia terlihat buru-buru sekali. Apakah dia suami takut istri?" Heran Ichigo.

"Haha Zakura tidak seperti itu Ichigo. Dia hanya terlalu mencintai istrinya." Jelas Yumichika sambil tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Memangnya istrinya secantik apa sampai model sombong itu tunduk padanya?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Istrinya? Dia sangat cantik dan manis." Jelas Yumichika.

"Benarkah?" Sangkal Ichigo masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Yumichika.

"Bukan kah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya balik Yumichika menghentikan kegiatannya memilih foto.

"Hah kapan?" Bingung Ichigo.

"Bukan istrinya tapi adiknya." Ujar Yumichika lebih memperjelas pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

"Oh adiknya. Memangnya kenapa?" Kepala Ichigo langsung teringat dengan senyuman adik model sombong itu yang membuatnya terpesona.

"Nah wajah istrinya sangat mirip dengan adiknya." Jelas Yumichika.

"Bukankah perempuan itu adiknya model sombong itu?" Tanya balik Ichigo.

"Bukan dia adalah adik iparnya Zakura."

"Oh. Tapi mereka berdua mirip. Jadi aku kira perempuan itu memang adiknya."

"Jadi bagaimana apakah dia cantik?" Ujar Yumichika.

"Hah siapa?" Heran Ichigo bingung siapa yang dimaksud Yuimichika.

"Adiknya Zakura siapa lagi." Kesal Yumichika menghadapi Ichigo yang lemot menanggapi maksudnya.

"Mmm dia cantik." Jawab Ichigo pelan tapi masih terdengar di telinga Yumichika. Dengan kedua pipi yang mulai memerah.

"Ichigo kenapa pipimu memerah tiba-tiba. Kau malu ya?" Cengir Yumichika.

"Enak saja! Pipi ku tidak memerah." Sangkal Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Hm jangan-jangan kau menyukai adiknya?" Goda Yumichika.

"Aku tidak menyukai adik si model sombong itu!" Seru Ichigo.

"Ehhh benarkah? Dari wajahmu sudah terlukis bahwa kau menyukai adik Zakura." Goda kembali Yumichika.

"Dekati saja dia." Saran Yumichika dengan gamblang.

"Jangan bercanda Yumichika. Namanya saja aku tidak tau. Mana mungkin aku bisa mendekatinya." Gerutu Ichigo dengan saran Yumichika yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau tenang saja aku tau kok namanya siapa." Ujar Yumichika sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang rata.

"Memang namanya siapa?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Namanya adalah—" Suara Yumichika terputus tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara memanggil namanya.

"Yumi ada telepon dari direktur!" Seru gadis berkacamata-Nanao sambil mengangkat-angkat ponsel yang masih terus berdering nyaring.

"Oh gawat aku harus melaporkan hasil pemotretan hari ini. Sudah ya Ichigo nanti kita bicara lagi." Yumichika langsung pergi dari hadapan Ichigo. Menghampiri Nanao yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tunggu sebentar Yumi—" Ternyata Ichigo terlambat. Yumichika sudah keluar dari studio tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Dan Ichigo masih belum mengetahui siapa nama adik si model sombong itu.

"Tsukishima apa kau tau nama adik si model sombong itu?" Tanya Ichigo pada Tsukishima yang masih berada dalam studio.

"Aku tidak tau." Geleng Tsukishima. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan Tsukishima.

" _Sebenarnya siapa nama perempuan itu?"_ Gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

.

"Hachi!" Suara itu terdengar nyaring dalam dapur kediaman Kuchiki.

"Kau kenapa Rukia? Apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Hisana khawatir.

"Tidak Nee-san. Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku." Ujar Rukia sambil mengelus-elus hidung mungilnya.

"Eehh jangan-jangan ada yang menyukaimu." Cengir Hisana.

"Jangan bercanda Nee-san. Itu tidak mungkin." Sangkal Rukia kesal.

"Aku pulang." Suara seorang pria terdengar dari arah pintu depan rumah. Memperlihatkan seorang pria dewasa yang sedang meletakkan sepatunya ke rak.

"Selamat datang. Bagaimana pekerjaannya Byakuya?" Salam balik Hisana dengan senyumannya. Sembari mengambil jaket kulit Byakuya.

"Baik." Jawab Byakuya pendek.

"Selamat datang Nii-sama." Ujar Rukia setelah keluar dari dapur.

"Bagaimana hari keduamu di sekolah Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Sangat baik!" Seru Rukia dengan gembira.

"Sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Sampai-sampai kau senang seperti ini." Ujar Byakuya penasaran.

"Memang ada Nii-sama!" Jawab Rukia lagi dengan senyum lebar yang masih belum lepas di wajahnya.

"Sudah cukup bicaranya kalian berdua." Potong Hisana. Byakuya dan Rukia pun berhenti.

"Byakuya cepat masuk kamar dan mandi. Rukia urus makan malam. Aku ingin menyiapkan air panas dulu." Suruh Hisana kepada dua orang kakak adik yang memiliki surai yang sama tersebut.

"Siap Nee-san."

.

.

Pukul tujuh tepat matahari sudah bersinar terang memberi cahaya pada kota Tokyo. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, musim semi masih menyertai kota tersebut.

"Nee-san aku pergi dulu." Seru Rukia setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Ya hati-hati di jalan Rukia." Salam balik Hisana sembari membereskan peralatan makan Rukia tadi. Tapi dimana Byakuya? Rukia sama sekali tidak berpamitan dengan Nii-sama kesayangannya itu. Ternyata Byakuya sudah keluar dari rumah. Menunggu Rukia dengan mobil yang sudah siap untuk dikendarai.

Rukia langsung menghampiri Byakuya yang sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil berwarna hitam itu.

"Nii-sama tidak perlu mengantarku ke sekolah." Ujar Rukia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hari ini." Seru Byakuya dengan nada tidak ingin dibantah. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tidak ingin terdengar dari Byakuya.

Rukia pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di sebelah Byakuya. Setelah memastikan Rukia sudah memasang sabuk pengaman. Byakuya langsung menjalankan mobil berlambang kuda itu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Mobil berwarna hitam itu sudah berhenti tepat di sebelah pagar sekolah. Semua murid yang berjalan masuk ke sekolah. Langsung berhenti melihat dengan tatapan penasaran siapa orang di dalam mobil mahal tersebut.

"Nii-sama aku pergi dulu." Pamit Rukia sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Saat Rukia ingin membuka pintu mobil langkahnya terhenti saat Byakuya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Rukia jangan lupa pakai kacamatamu."

"Iya Nii-sama." Sebelum Rukia keluar dari mobil. Rukia sudah memakai kacamata tebal bulatnya.

Rukia langsung menutup mobil berwarna hitam itu dan melambaikan tangan kepada Byakuya. Rukia langsung melenggang pergi memasuki sekolah. Menghiraukan tatapan mata semua murid yang melihatnya.

Rukia langsung membuka loker. Mengambil sepatu putihnya. Niatnya memang seperti itu. Tapi tanganya terhenti tiba-tiba. Saat seseorang menggebrak loker di sebelahnya.

BRAK

Mata ungunya langsung bertemu dengan mata berwarna coklat keemasan itu. Rukia yang melihatnya langsung menghela nafas lelah.

"Sepertinya kau senang atas kejadian kemarin, m-i-d-g-e-t." Sindir Ichigo.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama berurusan dengan Ichigo. Rukia langsung mengambil sepatu dan memasangnya.

"Hei kau mau kemana." Cegat Ichigo menghentikan langkah Rukia dengan memegang lengan mungilnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Ujar Rukia dengan kesal berusaha melepaskan tangan besar yang memegang erat tangannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Ishida?" Tanya Ichigo masih belum ingin melepaskan tangan Rukia. Malah semakin erat memegang Rukia hampir mencengkram.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Rukia sambil meringis menahan sakit akibat tangan besar Ichigo.

"Itu urusanku midget. Karena aku penasaran kenapa si mata empat itu mau saja menolongmu kemarin." Ujar Ichigo menuntut Rukia menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu."

"Sepertinya kau memang harus diberi pelajaran dulu." Saat Ichigo ingin menarik Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Lepaskan dia." Suruh pria bersurai merah dengan mata memicing tajam kepada Ichigo.

"Hah siapa kau!?" Bentak Ichigo masih belum ingin melepaskan tangan mungil Rukia.

"Renji!" Seru Rukia masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo.

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia kepala jeruk!" Bentak Renji kemudian tidak tahan melihat Rukia yang mulai kesakitan karena ulah Ichigo.

"Tidak!" Dengan tidak sabar Renji langsung menarik tangan Rukia yang bebas dari tangan Ichigo. Karena tarikan yang tiba-tiba itu tangan mungil Rukia langsung terlepas dari cengkeraman Ichigo.

Renji langsung membawa Rukia ke belakang punggungnya. Agar tidak terjangkau dari tangan Ichigo.

"Rukia kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Riruka khawatir. Ternyata Renji tidak sendirian. Ada Riruka yang berdiri di belakang Renji. Tidak mau ikut masuk ke kandang singa yang sedang mengaung keras.

"Aku baik-baik saja Riruka." Ujar Rukia dengan suara pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepala nanas!" Geram Ichigo dengan kilatan amarah yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Apa kau bilang! Dasar kepala jeruk!" Kedua orang yang sedang tersulut emosi itu mulai mengundang banyak murid yang penasaran.

"Pergi dari hadapanku kepala nanas!" Bentak Ichigo dengan amarah.

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi dari sini kepala jeruk!" Bentak Renji kembali tidak ingin mengalah.

Satu demi satu murid mulai bertambah menyaksikan kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu yang saling mencaci maki.

"Kau mau aku hajar hah!" Seru Ichigo dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal erat.

"Ayo sini maju saja. Siapa yang takut." Suruh Renji sudah bersiap menghadapi Ichigo.

"Rasakan ini!"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan anak-anak." Tangan kekar Ichigo langsung terhenti di udara. Saat mendengar suara dingin seorang wanita yang sudah berada di belakang punggungnya.

Satu demi satu murid yang sebelumnya menyaksikan pertunjukan itu. Langsung mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi tempat kejadian tersebut.

Lorong loker itu mulai sepi. Menyisakan lima orang manusia di tempat kejadian itu. Dengan tubuh gemetaran Ichigo memberanikan diri membalikan badan menghadapi seorang wanita dewasa dengan senyum terkesan ramah. Tapi menurut Ichigo itu adalah senyuman akuma yang tidak kasat mata.

"Selamat pa-gi Unohana-sensei." Ternyata wanita itu adalah Unohana Retsu. Salah satu sensei pemegang predikat sebagai guru paling mengerikan di sekolah Seireitei.

Renji yang berada tepat di belakang Ichigo. Langsung memperbaiki posisinya dengan gugup. Riruka yang berada di belakang Renji dari tadi. Ikut gugup melihat Unohana-sensei yang juga melihatnya. Sedangkan Rukia bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Ini pertama kalinya melihat si alien kepala jeruk-Ichigo sedang gemetaran ketakutan. Bahkan Renji dan Riruka juga sama kondisinya dengan Ichigo. Hal ini membuat Rukia bingung setengah mati.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tadi?" Ujar Unohana-sensei dengan suara ramah.

Ichigo, Renji, dan Riruka langsung merinding mendengar suara ramah Unohana-sensei. Kecuali Rukia yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ka-mi berdua tadi hanya berlatih sensei." Jelas Ichigo dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengucur di lehernya.

"Hm latihan apa?" Tanya balik Unohana-sensei dengan senyuman yang masih belum hilang di wajahnya.

"Latihan teater sensei. Benarkan Renji." Ujar Ichigo menyakinkan sembari merangkul tubuh Renji yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"I-tu benar sensei. Kami berdua sedang latihan teater yang ada adegan bertarungnya." Tambah Renji menyakinkan Unohana-sensei yang masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Ikut merangkul bahu Ichigo.

"Apa yang mereka berdua katakan benar sensei. Mereka akan tampil pada pementasan drama nanti." Timpal Riruka ikut menyakinkan Unohana-sensei.

"Hah benarkah!?" Seru Rukia tiba-tiba saat mendengar kata-kata Riruka sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Kuchiki?" Tanya Unohana-sensei dengan nada menyudutkan.

Keringat mulai mengalir deras di wajah Ichigo dan Renji. Riruka pun dengan sigap langsung membekap mulut Rukia. Sebelum Rukia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Rukia tadi bilang 'Hah itu betul' sensei." Ujar Riruka masih dengan tangan membekap mulut Rukia.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa bukan itu yang dikatakan Kuchiki." Tanya balik Unohana-sensei.

"Itu benar kok sensei. Iyakan Rukia?" Ujar Riruka dengan mata menyuruh Rukia untuk menurutinya. Melihat tatapan Riruka yang tidak biasa. Rukia langsung menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Riruka.

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu selamat berlatih kembali." Ujar Unohana sensei mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka berempat.

Melihat Unohana-sensei yang sudah tidak ada lagi disana. Ichigo, Renji, dan Riruka langsung menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau merangkulku." Ujar Ichigo dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di bahu Renji.

"Kau duluan yang merangkulku kepala jeruk."

"Hhhaahh jantungku seperti mau copot." Hela Riruka mengelus jantungnya yang tadi berdetak kencang.

"Benarkah kalian berdua akan melakukan pertunjukan teater?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Tidak!" Seru Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Mana mungkin aku main drama dengan kepala seekor monyet." Tunjuk Ichigo kepada Renji yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa kau bilang! Siapa juga yang mau main drama dengan kepala jeruk seperti kau." Seru Renji balik.

"Sudah kalian berdua berhenti. Kalian bisa membuat Unohana-sensei datang kesini lagi." Lerai Riruka memisahkan Ichigo dan Renji yang mulai melanjutkan sesi mecaci maki.

"Cih dasar sekelompok makhluk aneh!" Ujar Ichigo sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rukia, Renji, dan Riruka.

"Kau sendiri yang makhluk aneh kepala jeruk!" Seru Renji tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah cukup Renji." Tegur Riruka.

"Jadi yang tadi bohong?" Ujar Rukia dengan wajah polos.

"Tentu saja bohong! Mana mungkin aku main drama dengan kepala jeruk itu." Gerutu Renji.

"Tadi kami berbohong supaya Unohana sensei tidak memarahi kami." Jelas Riruka kemudian.

"Kalian tadi seperti melihat hantu saja. Apakah Unohana sensei sangat mengerikan?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah polosnya.

"YA!" Pekik Riruka dan Renji bersamaan.

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak berteriak seperti itu." Gerutu Rukia sembari menutup kedua telinganya yang sebelumnya berdenging.

"Semengerikan apa Unohana sensei sampai-sampai membuat kalian seperti tadi?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Sangat mengerikan! Rukia sebaiknya kau jangan membuat masalah pada Unohana sensei kalau tidak mau dikutuk." Jelas Riruka dengan wajah horor.

"Jangan bercanda Riruka." Gerutu Rukia mulai merinding.

"Apa yang dikatakan Riruka benar Rukia. Saat Unohana sensei mulai mengeluarkan suara tawanya maka gerbang neraka akan terbuka dan arwah-arwah jahat akan keluar." Jelas Renji menambahkan dengan tatapan horor seperti Riruka.

Bulu kuduk Rukia mulai berdiri tegak saat mendengar cerita Renji. Apalagi wajah Renji yang berubah horor dan suasana lorong yang sepi, membuat cerita Renji bukan kebohongan belaka.

"Setelahnya arwah itu akan datang kepadamu dan memanggil namamu 'Rukia Rukia'." Ujar Riruka melanjutkan cerita Renji dengan tubuh mulai mendekati Rukia yang berdiri kaku. Dari mata Riruka dapat dilihat keringat dingin mulai menghiasi wajah mungil Rukia.

"Saat itu arwah itu-akan MENCEKIKMU!" Kejut Renji menekankan kata 'mencekik' di akhir kalimatnya.

"TIDAK!" Teriak Rukia mulai berlari dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oi Rukia ceritanya belum selesai!" Teriak Renji kepada Rukia yang mulai menjauh.

"Tidak tidak aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi!" Teriak Rukia lagi menutup kedua telinganya tidak ingin mendengar cerita Renji lagi. Masih berlari menyusuri lorong demi lorong meninggalkan Riruka dan Renji dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

.

SREK

"Hosh...hosh...hosh." Lelah Rukia setelah berlari menggunakan kecepatan cahayanya.

Mata semua murid mulai tertuju pada Rukia yang ongo-ongosan saat memasuki kelas. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan mata yang melihatnya. Rukia langsung berjalan ke kursinya. Masih dihiasi dengan aliran nafas yang masih belum teratur.

Rukia langsung duduk di kursinya. Menghiraukan tatapan coklat madu yang melihatnya tajam.

"Oi midget." Ujar Ichigo berdiri menjulang dihadapan Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia masih menghiraukan panggilan Ichigo. Sibuk dengan kegiatan mengatur jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat karena berlari.

"OI MIDGET!" Teriak Ichigo dengan perasaan kesal.

"KYAA!" Pekik Rukia kemudian. Langsung membuat Ichigo yang di hadapannya kaget setengah mati. Semua mata murid yang berada dalam kelas itu langsung memperhatikan Rukia dan Ichigo. Menyaksikan perang dunia ketiga yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"Kau mengkagetkan ku midget!" Semprot Ichigo dengan wajah menahan kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang mengkagetkan ku kepala jeruk. Aku kira kau tadi hantu!" Teriak Rukia dengan kekesalan yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Kau bilang aku apa tadi ceb—" Kata-kata Ichigo terhenti tiba-tiba. Saat sang wali kelas-Yoruichi sensei memasuki kelas 2-1 itu.

"Duduk di kursi kalian anak-anak!" Perintah Yoruichi sensei mulai berdiri di depan papan tulis.

Tanpa basa basi semua murid mulai duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali Ichigo yang juga mulai dikursinya. Tapi masih dengan kekesalan yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Semuanya hari ini akan ada murid baru yang akan bergabung dengan kelas kita." Jelas Yoruichi sensei. Bisik-bisik murid mulai terdengar di seluruh kelas. Penasaran siapa murid yang akan menghuni kelas mereka 'lagi'. Sedangkan Rukia masih berkutat dengan kegiatan menenangkan jantungnya. Tidak terlalu mendengar dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoruichi sebelumnya.

Sedangkan laki-laki bersurai orange disampingnya hanya mengeryit penasaran siapa lagi orang yang akan menghuni kelasnya.

"Kau yang diluar masuk!" Perintah Yoruichi sensei kepada seseorang yang sudah menunggu untuk dipanggil masuk.

Pintu kelas yang sebelumnya tetap terbuka, mulai memperlihatkan sesosok pria tinggi bersurai biru malam dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Namaku Ishida Uryuu. Salam kenal."

"HAH!" Teriak sepasang manusia saat melihat penampakan seseorang yang berada di depannya. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kalian teriak Kurosaki-Kuchiki?" Tanya Yoruichi sensei kaget dengan reaksi kedua muridnya tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sensei." Ujar Rukia dengan senyum mulai terpartri di wajah mungilnya.

Rukia langsung duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditinggalkannya. Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya karena senang atas yang terjadi pagi ini. Sedangkan laki-laki disebelahnya-Ichigo malah semakin menukikan alisnya menahan kesal yang semakin menumpuk.

"Baiklah Ishida duduklah di kursi yang kosong." Uryuu langsung menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan perintah Yoruichi sensei dan menemukan kursi kosong tepat di depan meja guru.

Setelah duduk di kursi barunya. Uryuu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Berniat melihat Rukia yang juga kebetulan juga melihatnya. Melihat Rukia yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Uryuu langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir tipisnya. Mengisyaratkan Rukia diam saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja dia berteriak lagi karena senang.

Ichigo yang melihat interaksi Rukia dan Uryuu makin menambah kekesalan si kepala jeruk.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Satu demi satu murid mulai keluar kelas. Untuk mencari makanan buat mengganjal perut mereka.

Tidak terkecuali murid baru kelas 2-1 yang mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Menghampiri seorang gadis yang duduk di deretan belakang.

"Rukia ayo makan siang." Ujar Uryuu mengajak Rukia.

"Ok—" Perkataan Rukia terputus karena ada pria kepala jeruk yang tiba-tiba menyela.

"Apakah sekarang kau berperan menjadi pahlawan Ishida?" Sela Ichigo dengan nada menyindir.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Kurosaki. Bukan kah lebih baik menjadi seorang pahlawan. Daripada menjadi seorang pengecut yang suka menyiksa orang lain." Sindir Uryuu dengan ekspresi datar menghiasi wajahnya.

"APA—"

"Ah! Uryuu ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar sekali." Ujar Rukia mengajak Uryuu. Mencegah supaya tidak terjadi perang dunia keempat antara Uryuu dan Ichigo.

"Oke." Ujar Uryuu mengikuti Rukia yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar kelas.

Dua orang murid itu pun mulai menghilang dari kelas. Meninggalkan beberapa murid disana. Salah satunya adalah kepala jeruk-Ichigo dengan wajah semakin mengkerut karena terlalu lama menahan kesal.

"SIAL!" Ujar Ichigo menghentak-hentak kakinya karena kekesalan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Ishida berbuat seperti itu." Ujar Kakuto mulai menghampiri Ichigo yang mulai duduk lagi di kursinya.

"Sepertinya Ishida berteman baik dengan si Kuchiki." Tebak Nel dengan jari telunjuk di bibir berpikir.

"Aku tidak peduli mereka berdua berteman baik atau tidak. Tapi adanya si mata empat membuat ku tidak bisa memberi pelajaran pada si pendek itu." Gerutu Ichigo.

"Hei teman-teman daripada membicarakan Ishida dan murid baru lebih baik kita ke kantin. Aku lapar sekali." Rengek Hisagi mulai memegang perutnya yang sudah keroncongan.

"Aku juga mulai lapar. Ayo Kurosaki-kun." Ajak Inoue.

"Kalian saja yang pergi. Aku lelah mau istirahat." Jelas Ichigo mulai menelungkupkan kepala ke kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi ya. Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu?" Tanya Kakuto.

"Tidak. Pergilah." Ujar Ichigo lagi.

Mereka berempat pun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang sudah menyelami alam bawah sadarnya.

.

Lorong-lorong sekolah mulai dihiasi para murid-murid yang berlalu lalang. Salah satu lorong tersebut terlihat Uryuu dan Rukia yang berjalan untuk mencari makan siang.

"Uryuu sebaiknya kau jangan menanggapi perkataan si alien kepala jeruk." Buka Rukia memecahkan keheningan yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Aku juga tidak mau menanggapi perkataanya. Tapi kadang perkataanya itu bisa membuat aku kesal." Jelas Uryuu.

"Kalau begitu tahan nafasmu." Ujar Rukia menyarankan.

"Tahan nafas?" Tanya Uryuu bingung.

"Ya tahan nafas."

"Kata siapa tahan nafas bisa menahan kekesalan?" Tanya Uryuu tidak percaya.

"Kata Renji." Jawab Rukia dengan gamblang.

"Hah? Kenapa kau malah percaya dengan perkataan si kepala nanas itu?" Geleng Uryuu.

"Apakah itu salah?" Tanya Rukia dengan polos.

"Tentu saja salah! Tahan nafas tidak akan menghilangkan kesal. Tapi malah membuatmu mati karena sesak nafas." Jelas Uryuu sembari membenarkan kacamatanya yang tadi melorot.

"AH!" Rukia langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Rukia?" Tanya Uryuu heran mulai ikut juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Uryuu ayo ikut aku." Ajak Rukia dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Uryuu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Uryuu bingung kenapa Rukia menariknya ke arah sebaliknya.

"Sudahlah ikut saja."

Tidak sampai lima menit Rukia dan Uryuu mulai berdiri di depan pintu salah satu ruang klub sekolah.

"Buat apa kita kesini?" Tanya Uryuu masih bingung sembari menunjuk pintu ruangan klub yang bertulisan 'Klub Astronomi'.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya. Tunggu disini. Aku masuk dulu. Kalau aku memanggilmu baru kau masuk." Suruh Rukia supaya Uryuu tidak masuk ke dalam ruang klub tersebut.

Rukia pun masuk kedalam ruang klub tersebut. Meninggalkan Uryuu yang menurut untuk tidak ikut masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Halo semuanya." Sapa Rukia kepada para penghuni ruangan klub astronomi.

"Rukia akhirnya kau datang juga." Ujar Riruka mulai menghampiri Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tadi lari Rukia. Ceritaku tadi belum selesai." Sela Renji tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya Renji!"

"Bilang saja kau takut." Ujar Renji dengan nada menyindir.

"Aku tidak takut!" Sankal Rukia tidak menyukai sindiran dari Renji.

"Sudah sudah kalian berdua. Bisakah kalian berhenti. Kalian bisa menghancurkan ruangan ini karena perkelahian kalian." Ujar Riruka melerai Rukia dan Renji yang mau memulai perang dunia keenam.

Renji dan Rukia pun mulai diam saat mendengar perkataan Riruka.

"Aku punya kejutan untuk kalian berdua."

"Kejutan?" Jawab Riruka dan Renji bersamaan.

"Ya!"

"Kejutan apa Rukia?" Tanya Riruka penasaran.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyuruhnya masuk. Kau yang diluar masuklah!" Teriak Rukia menghadap pintu klub yang tertutup. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian pintu klub tersebut mulai terbuka. Riruka dan Renji menatap dengan minta pintu klub yang mulai terbuka.

Pintu klub mulai terbuka lebar. Menampakkan Uryuu yang sudah mulai memasuki ruang klub.

"Rukia kenapa kau membawa ku kesi—" Matanya langsung melotot melihat penampakan yang mengejutkannya.

"Mata empat!"

"Uryuu!"

"Riruka! Renji!" Pekik mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"Waa Uryuu sensei aku merindukanmu." Tanpa aba-aba Riruka langsung memeluk Uryuu dengan kencang.

"Mata empat bukankah kau tinggal di Kyoto?" Tanya Renji dengan kebingungan yang mulai melanda otaknya.

"Tou-san dipindah tugaskan ke rumah sakit Tokyo. Jadi aku juga ikut dan pindah kesekolah ini." Jelas Uryuu.

"Benarkah!?" Tanya Riruka menyakinkan. Masih dengan tangan yang masih memeluk tubuh Uryuu.

"Ya."

"Yei ada Uryuu sensei disini. Aku bosan melihat Renji terus menerus." Sorak Riruka dengan gembira makin memeluk tubuh kurus Uryuu yang akan remuk-mungkin.

"Hei apa maksudmu Riruka!" Kesal Renji.

"Uryuu kelas mu dimana?" Tanya Riruka tidak terlalu peduli dengan Renji yang mulai terbakar.

"Aku satu kelas dengan Rukia." Jelas Uryuu menunjuk Rukia dengan kepala menunjuk Rukia yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ya Uryuu sensei satu kelas denganku." Ujar Rukia dengan wajah bangga.

"Mou aku ingin satu kelas dengan Uryuu sensei. Aku bosan satu kelas terus dengan kepala nanas." Gerutu Riruka dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei apa maksudmu lagi Riruka!" Ujar Renji dengan kekesalan mulai mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Riruka-chan apakah dia salah satu teman mu juga?" Tanya salah satu penghuni ruangan klub yang daritadi diam melihat aksi mereka berempat.

"Ah Momo perkenalkan ini salah satu sahabatku. Selain Rukia. Namanya Ishida Uryuu." Ujar Riruka memperkenalkan Uryuu pada Momo.

Uryuu pun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Memberi isyarat perkenalan. Momo pun juga ikut membunggukan badannya membalas perkenalan Uryuu.

"Uryuu yang rambut kuning seperti pisang ini adalah ketua klub kami Izuru Kira. Sedangkan yang rambut putih seperti bakpao namanya Histugaya Toushiro." Jelas Riruka sembari memperkenalkan teman-teman klubnya.

Uryuu mulai membungkukkan badan lagi. Kedua pria itu pun membalas perkenalan Uryuu dengan senyuman.

"Kalian bertiga masuk klub ini?" Tanya Uryuu menatap Rukia, Riruka, dan Renji.

"Ya." Jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Hmm kalau begitu apakah aku boleh masuk klub ini?" Tanya Uryuu lagi.

"Tentu saja boleh Ishida!" Pekik seseorang. Bukan dari Rukia maupun Riruka. Tapi berasal dari ketua klub berkepala pisang-Izuru Kira.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan masuk klub ini."

"Yei terima kasih kami-sama kau mengabulkan keinginan aku lagi." Ujar Kira mulai berpose menyembah dewa.

"Syukurlah ketua ada yang masuk ke klub ini lagi." Tambah Hitsugaya masih berkutat dengan buku astronomi yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hei Rukia apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Bisik Uryuu keheranan melihat tingkah aneh Kira.

"Tenang saja. Ketua masih manusia normal." Jelas Rukia dengan pelan.

"Baiklah karena kalian semua sudah disini. Aku akan mulai rapatnya." Buka Kira memulai rapat mendadak.

"Rapat apa Riruka?" Tanya Rukia dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya pagi tadi aku ingin memberitahumu soal rapat ini tapi kau malah kabur duluan. Rapat tentang acara amal sekolah." Jelas Riruka.

"Acara amal sekolah Seireitei?" Tanya Rukia lagi masih bingung.

"Acara amal sekolah adalah acara penggalangan dana untuk festifal budaya yang akan diadakan nanti." Jelas Uryuu menambahkan.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Rukia kepada Uryuu.

"Karena aku membaca buku panduan sekolah ini. Kau tidak membacanya?"

"Aku malas membacanya." Jawab Rukia sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah semuanya ayo duduk di kursi kalian." Suruh Kira.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu pun duduk di kursi mereka. Bersiap mendengarkan Kira.

"Baiklah semuanya rapat hari in—"

BRAK

Pintu klub dengan tiba-tiba terbuka menimbulkan bunyi nyaring. Mengkagetkan semua penghuni dalam ruangan klub tersebut. Dalam pintu terbuka tersebut terlihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang. Berbadan sexy layaknya model majalah dewasa.

Tanpa basa basi wanita itu langsung menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Dasar muka rubah menyebalkan." Gerutu wanita berambut pirang itu. Menghiraukan semua tatapan orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Apa maumu kesini Rangiku sensei!" Teriak Kira kepada wanita bernama Rangiku itu.

"Riruka siapa wanita ini?" Bisik Rukia penasaran kepada Riruka yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Dia Rangiku sensei. Pembimbing klub ini." Bisik Riruka menjelaskan.

"Kau serius!?" Ujar Rukia sama sekali tidak percaya. Riruka hanya menganggukan kepala menyakinkan Rukia.

"Apa salahnya aku kesini. Aku pembimbing klub ini!" Bela Rangiku sensei sambil menggebrak gebrak meja.

"Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu! Jangan seenaknya masuk, kau kira ini kamar di apartemen mu!" Gerutu Kira mulai ikut menggebrak meja.

"Beraninya kau menceramahiku bocah!" Balas Rangiku dengan amarah mulai mencapai ubun-ubun.

Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut kecuali Rangiku sensei dan Kira. Hanya diam menyaksikan perang dunia ketujuh yang mulai terjadi di depan mata mereka. Sama sekali tidak ingin ikut campur untuk memasuki medan perang.

"Dasar orang tua tidak tau diri!" Caci Kira.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku seperti itu. Dasar kepala pisang!" Balas Rangiku sensei dengan sudut siku-siku yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!" Bentak salah satu penghuni ruangan tersebut. Seorang pria pendek dengan surai berwarna seperti gula pasir.

Kedua orang yang tadi berperang mulai terdiam tidak ingin membantah. Tapi masih dengan kekesalan yang belum hilang di kepala mereka. Dalam sekejap ruangan tersebut mulai hening.

"Apa mau kesini Ba-san?" Tanya Hitsugaya mulai membuka keheningan.

"Jangan memanggilku Ba-san disekolah Shiro!" Ujar Rangiku sensei tidak terima.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau adalah bibiku dan aku akan memanggilmu Ba-san dimanapun kau berada." Jawab Histugaya dengan wajah santai.

"Dasar keponakan menyebalkan!" Gerutu Rangiku.

"Rangiku sensei ada keperluan apa kesini?" Tanya Momo memecah ketegangan.

"Tumben sensei kesini. Biasanya setiap hari jumat sensei kesini." Tambah Riruka.

Tanpa aba-aba Rangiku sensei langsung mengebrak meja dan berteriak.

"KITA HARUS MENGALAHKAN KEPALA RUBAH ITU!"

"HAH?" Teriak semua anggota klub secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya update juga setelah sekian lama #menghela nafas. Sebenarnya aku mau update secepatnya tapi karena kerjaan dunia nyata yang tiba-tiba menerjang seperti tsunami, jadi terlambat deh updatenya. Selain kerjaan duma, gue mengalami kegalauan lagi gara-gara berita SUPER NGGAK PENTING (kalian pasti apa itu). Tenang saja gue nggak akan ilang kok. Karena gue bertekad terus menjalankan ikatan Ichiruki #plak. Ya ta! Akhirnya salah satu sahabat Rukia akhirnya muncul yaitu Ishida kun! Hoho berarti tinggal satu lagi ya belum muncul. Silakan ditunggu. Untuk ffn White secepatnya akan gue update! Arigato ne yang sudah review. Maaf nggak bisa bals reviewnya satu-satu.**

 **Please read, kritik, and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Judul: The Beginning of Spring**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Chapter 6

"KITA HARUS MENGALAHKAN KEPALA RUBAH ITU!" Teriak Rangiku sensei dengan mata yang mulai membara.

"HAH?" Teriak semua anggota klub secara bersamaan.

"Apa maksud mu hah!?" Ujar Kira yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"KEPALA RUBAH ITU SUDAH MENGHINA KITA!" Jawab Rangiku sensei dengan mengebu-gebu.

"Aku tanya siapa yang kau maksud hah!?" Tanya Kira dengan wajah memerah karena emosi.

"Dia..."

 **Flashback**

Beberapa jam yang lalu.

Bunyi bel pertama mulai berbunyi. Para guru pun mulai bersiap pergi ke kelas tempatnya mengajar. Tapi sepertinya ada beberapa guru yang masih dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

Mereka adalah para guru yang mendapatkan tugas dari kepala sekolah. Sebagai panitia untuk acara tahunan Seireitei Gakuen. Jadi mereka tidak memasuki jam pertama pelajaran hari ini.

Acara tahunan Seireitei Gakuen adalah sebuah festifal amal. Dimana semua klub Seireitei Gakuen saling berkompetensi. Menjual benda-benda menarik saat festifal nanti.

Bagi klub yang menjual barang jualan terbanyak maka akan mendapatkan hadiah dari kepala sekolah. Yaitu paket liburan ke Okinawa.

Ada enam orang yang mengikuti rapat tersebut. Pertama, guru dengan penampilan seperti pria flamboyan-Kyoraku Shusui. Kedua, guru dengan warna kulit eksotis- Shihouin Yoruichi. Ketiga, guru seperti bapak-bapak penjaga toko kelontongan-Urahara Kisuke. Keempat, guru dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya-Ichimaru Gin. Kelima, guru dengan oppai besar seperti melon-Matsumoto Rangiku. Terakhir, guru dengan tinggi seperti Murasakibara#plak-Kotetsu Isane.

GREK

Ruang guru tersebut terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita berkacamata yang ternyata adalah sekretaris kepala sekolah-Ise Nanao.

"Semuanya sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai. Kepala sekolah sudah menunggu kalian." Ujar Nanao mulai berbalik mendahului para guru yang mengikutinya kemudian.

Tujuh orang tersebut mulai masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar. Dengan meja bundar dan beberapa kursi yang mengelilinginya.

Dalam ruangan tersebut sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi paling tengah di meja bundar tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Salam pria berambut panjang berwarna putih tersebut.

"Selamat pagi juga kepala sekolah." Ternyata pria berambut panjang itu adalah kepala sekolah Seireitei Gakuen-Ukitake Juushirou.

"Ayo semuanya silakan duduk di kursi kalian." Ujar Ukitake mempersilakan orang yang datang untuk duduk.

Enam orang itu pun mulai duduk di kursinya. Meninggalkan Nanao yang masih berdiri di sebelah kepala sekolah.

"Nah semuanya ayo kita mulai rapat hari ini." Ujar Ukitake mulai membuka acara rapat tersebut.

"Urahara sensei bagaimana persiapan untuk acara amal minggu depan?" Tanya Ukitake kepada guru dengan penampilan seperti penjaga toko kelontongan itu.

"Persiapannya sudah mencapai 80 % kepala sekolah. Tinggal persiapan dari para murid untuk menjual apa pada acara amal nanti." Jelas Urahara sensei dengan kipas yang menutupi wajahnya.

Nanao sang sekretaris kepala sekolah mulai mencatat apa yang dikatakan Urahara sensei tadi.

"Hm begitu. Nanao berapa klub di sekolah ini?" Tanya Ukitake kepada sekretaris yang masih setia disebelahnya.

"Hm sekitar 20 klub kepala sekolah." Jawab Nanao memeriksa catatannya.

"Yoruichi sensei apa semua klub sudah menentukan apa yang mereka jual nanti pada acara amal minggu depan?" Ujar Ukitake mulai bertanya kepada guru berkulit eksotis itu.

"Kalau klub bela diri masih belum menentukan mau menjual apa. Tapi aku tidak tau dengan klub lainnya." Jelas Yoruichi sensei dengan pandangan menyapu sekitarnya.

"Klub musik juga belum menentukan mau menjual apa pada acara amal nanti." Tambah Kyoraku sensei yang ternyata adalah pembimbing klub musik.

"Klub bimbingan saya juga belum menentukan menjual apa nanti." Tambah Kotetsu sensei.

"Klub astronomi juga belum menentukan apa yang mereka jual nanti di acara minggu depan. Tapi tahun ini tim kami akan menang!" Timpal Rangiku sensei dengan kobaran semangat.

"Heh benarkah?" Suara salah satu sensei yang dari tadi diam, mulai terdengar. Mengeluarkan sindiran kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu hah!?" Ujar Rangiku sensei mendelik tidak suka pada perkataan sensei dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya. Siapa lagi guru yang memiliki senyum seperti siluman rubah, kalau bukan Ichimaru Gin.

"Aku rasa mustahil klub yang baru saja berdiri beberapa bulan bisa memenangkan festifal nanti." Jelas Ichimaru sensei dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau meremahkan kami hah!?" Geram Rangiku sensei mulai menggebrak meja. Orang yang duduk disebelahnya pun bergidik karena kaget.

"Kata siapa aku meremehkan kalian? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya." Tambah Ichimaru sensei dengan wajah tenang seperti air. Sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan amarah yang dikeluarkan oleh Rangiku sensei terhadapnya. Malah semakin melebarkan senyum diwajahnya. Menikmati ekspresi wajah kucing liar yang sedang marah.

"KAU!" Rangiku sensei mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Ingin menghampiri dan mecabik-cabik wajah rubah menyebalkan Ichirmaru sensei.

"Rangiku-sensei tenanglah." Ujar Kotetsu sensei menenangkan Rangiku sensei yang sudah tersulut emosi, tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Heh melihat sifatmu yang arogan seperti ini. Dapat aku tebak kalau anak bimbinganmu juga seperti hewan liar." Ujar Ichimaru sensei masih dengan wajah tenangnya. Mulai menambahkan minyak kepada api yang sudah membesar.

"Apa kau bilang! Beraninya kau mengejek anak bimbinganku!"

Kapasitas kemarahan Rangiku sensei mulai melebih batas. Dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan marah. Rangiku sensei mulai berjalan menghampiri kursi Ichimaru sensei. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh Kotetsu sensei.

"Kalian berdua tolong berhenti." Tegur sekretaris kepala sekolah-Nanao. Mulai terganggu dengan pertengkaran yang terjadi di depannya.

"Ayo kesini kau, biar aku cabik-cabik wajah rubah menyebalkan mu!" Rangiku sensei mulai mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ingin menggapai wajah rubah menyebalkan Ichimaru sensei.

"Hm mencabik-cabik wajahku? Bukanlah hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah memperbaiki sifatmu yang sekarang seperti kucing liar di jalanan." Ujar Ichimaru sensei masih duduk dengan santai di kursinya.

"KAU!" Rangiku sensei mulai berontak dari kukungan Kotetsu sensei. Sedangkan Kotetsu sensei mengecangkan kukungannya supaya Rangiku sensei tidak kabur.

Merasa tidak bisa dari lepas kukungan Kotetsu sensei. Rangiku sensei mulai meleparkan buku dan pulpen yang berada di atas meja. Sedangkan Ichimaru sensei dengan mudahnya menghindari lemparan dari Rangiku sensei.

Kesal karena lemparanya tidak mengenai sasarannya. Rangiku sensei mulai mengangkat kursi disebelahnya. Berniat meleparkannya ke wajah rubah Ichimaru sensei.

Kotetsu sensei hanya menganga lebar. Melihat Rangiku sensei yang sudah mengangkat kursi di atas kepalanya. Dengan cepat Kotetsu sensei mulai melepaskan kukungannya. Tangannya mulai mengait lengan Rangiku sensei. Agar mengurungkan niatnya meleparkan kursi kepada Ichimaru sensei.

"Khu...khu...sepertinya perang dunia akan dimulai." Ujar Urahara sensei mulai menikmati pertunjukan yang tersaji di depannya.

Yoruichi sensei yang tetap diam di kursinya hanya menghela nafas. Sudah biasa dengan kejadian yang terjadi sekarang. Sedangkan Kyouraku sensei hanya menonton pertengkaran Rangiku dan Ichimaru sensei. Dengan tatapan minat dan penasaran. Hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kalian berdua tolong tenanglah. Jangan bertengkar seperti ini." Lerai kepala sekolah Ukitake dengan keringat mengucur deras di wajahnya. Karena terlalu tegang dengan suasana yang mulai memanas.

"BERISIK!" Bentak Rangiku sensei kepada kepala sekolah.

Terkejut mendengar bentakan Rangiku sensei. Kepala sekolah Ukitake langsung pingsan dan terkapar di lantai dingin marmer ruangan itu.

"Kepala sekolah sadarlah." Ujar Nanao mulai panik melihat kepala sekolah yang mulai kehilangan roh dari tubuhnya.

.

 **End flashback**

"Seperti itulah ceritanya." Tutup Rangiku sensei. Setelah selesai menceritakan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Tanya Kira masih belum menangkap apa yang dimaksud Rangiku sensei.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya! Kita harus membuktikan pada kepala rubah itu, bahwa klub ini bisa menang di festifal nanti." Jelas Rangiku sensei dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Ichimaru sensei ada benarnya juga. Mana mungkin klub baru ini bisa memenangkan festifal nanti." Ujar Kira membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Ichimaru sensei sebelumnya.

"Kau membela kepala rubah butut itu kepala kuning!" Geram Rangiku sensei mulai mendekati Kira.

"Aku tidak membela siapapun!" Balas Kira tidak terima dengan pernyataan Rangiku sensei.'

"Aku tau kau menganggumi kepala rubah butut itu! Dasar pengkhianat keluar kau dari klub ini!" Tuduh Rangiku sensei.

"APA! Aku pendiri klub ini beraninya kau memanggilku pengkhianat!" Kira berdiri dari kursinya dan mengeluarkan tatapan garang kepada Rangiku sensei.

"Weee dasar pengkhianat kepala kuning." Ejek Rangiku sensei dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"Berhenti mengejekku!"

"Wee dasar kepala kotoran." Ejek Rangiku sensei lagi yang mulai menambah cetakan segitiga di dahi Kira.

"Diam kau! Dasar bibi pemiliki dada silikon!" Balas Kira tidak mau kalah.

Petir mulai menyambar ke tubuh sintal Rangiku sensei. Tubuhnya langsung kaku mendengar ejekan Kira.

"Beraninya kau menghina dadaku! Ini asli kau tau!" Sembur Rangiku sensei tidak terima.

"Mana ada dada asli sebesar bola voli sepertimu. Dadamu itu palsu!" Balas Kira tidak mau kalah.

"Beraninya kau! Ayo sini biar aku bunuh kau!" Geram Rangiku sensei. Mulai bersiap mengeluarkan jurus mautnya kepada Kira.

"Ayo sini siapa takut." Suruh Kira bersiap dengan kuda-kuda. Menahan serangan yang akan datang padanya.

"Kalian berdua tolong jangan bertengkar." Lerai Momo dengan wajah cemas.

Bocah berambut putih yang dari tadi membaca buku hanya menghela nafas lelah. Tidak mau ikut kedalam perkelahian antara dua orang dengan warna rambut hampir sama tersebut. Sedangkan empat orang sisanya tetap memerankan peran mereka, yaitu menjadi pendengar dan penonton yang baik.

"Ano sebaiknya kalian berempat pergi saja dari sini. Biar aku dan Shiro saja yang mengurus mereka." Ujar Momo menyarankan Rukia dan kawan-kawan untuk keluar ruangan klub. Agar tidak melihat pertarungan sadis yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Mereka berempat hanya menganggukan kepala mendengar saran Momo. Tidak berlama-lama mereka berempat mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan ke pintu keluar klub.

Pintu klub tertutup kembali. Menandakan keempat orang itu sudah keluar dari ruang klub. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti. Saat mereka berempat mendengarkan suara teriakan membahana yang keluar dari ruangan. Dapat mereka tebak itu adalah teriakan dari ketua klub mereka.

.

"Hei Riruka siapa sih kepala rubah itu?" Tanya Rukia penasaran. Setelah pergi menjauhi ruangan klub.

"Benar juga kau kan baru masuk sekolah ini, jadi kau tidak tau siapa kepala rubah itu. Kepala rubah yang diceritakan Rangiku sensei tadi adalah Ichimaru sensei." Jelas Riruka kemudian.

"Tapi kenapa guru itu disebut kepala rubah?" Ujar Rukia lagi mengeluarkan ekspresi penasaran.

"Itu karena wajah Ichimaru sensei seperti siluman rubah. Matanya sipit dan memiliki senyum yang selalu bertengger di wajah tampannya." Jelas Riruka. Mulai memperagakan seperti apa wajah Ichimaru sensei.

"Sepertinya Rangiku sensei dan Ichimaru sensei tidak akrab." Tebak Rukia sambil berpikir.

"Memang, kedua sensei itu selalu bertengkar. Riwayat pertengkaran mereka tidak bisa dihitung lagi. Semua penghuni sekolah ini sudah mengetahui pertengkaran kedua sensei itu." Tambah Renji, mengingat kembali pertengkaran Rangiku dan Ichimaru sensei satu bulan yang lalu.

"Memangnya Ichimaru sensei itu pembimbing klub apa?" Ujar Rukia kembali bertanya.

"Ichimaru sensei adalah pembimbing klub basket." Kata Riruka menjawab pertanyaan Rukia sebelumnya.

Hening sejenak menghampiri Rukia.

"APA!" Seru Rukia secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Riruka, Renji, dan Ishida tergidik kaget.

"Berarti Ichimaru sensei itu pembimbing si alien kepala jeruk itu!?" Ujar Rukia dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Riruka heran dengan sikap Rukia.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh kalah dari mereka!" Ujar Rukia dengan mengebu-gebu. Mulai melenggang pergi menjauhi ketiga orang yang masih melongo.

"Hei Rukia tunggu!" Seru Ishida kemudian. Mulai mengejar Rukia yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

.

"Jadi kau ingin menang di festifal nanti?" Tanya Ishida. Mulai membayarkan roti kare ke penjaga kantin.

Rukia dan Ishida sekarang sedang berada di kantin yang sudah penuh dengan para siswa dan siswi. Dimana Riruka dan Renji? Mereka berdua pergi ke kelas lebih dulu. Karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau kalah dengan si alien kepala jeruk itu." Jawab Rukia dengan semangat. Mulai mengambil roti kare yang diberikan oleh Ishida.

"Bagaimana caranya kita memenangkan festifal itu?" Ishida berjalan lagi menghampiri mesin penjual minuman. Memasukkan koin dan memecet tombol pada mesin itu. Memilih minuman yang akan dia beli.

Dua minuman keluar dari mesin canggih itu. Satu kopi kaleng dan satunya susu rasa strawberry. Minuman berbentuk kotak dengan tulisan 'ichigo' itu, Ishida berikan kepada Rukia. Tanpa basa-basi Rukia menyambutnya dan mulai menusukkan sedotan kepada minuman tersebut.

"Hmm aku juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya." Gumam Rukia mulai menyeruput minuman rasa 'ichigo' itu.

"Hihihi." Suara cekikikan mulai terdengar dari seorang pria berkacamata.

"Uryuu kenapa kau tertawa!" Gerutu Rukia tidak suka.

"Oh maaf. Melihat wajahmu yang sedang berpikir keras itu sangat lucu." Ujar Ishida mulai mencubit pipi tembem Rukia.

"Sakit...Jangan mencubit pipiku!" Sungut Rukia berusaha melepaskan cubitan Ishida dari pipinya.

"Tenang saja aku akan membantumu memenangkan festifal nanti." Ujar Ishida mulai melepaskan cubitannya. Sedangkan Rukia mengerucutkan bibir dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Rukia aku titip roti dan minumanku. Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Pergilah ke kelas lebih dulu." Suruh Ishida yang mulai berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Rukia di depan kantin.

"Oke." Rukia langsung menggerakkan kakinya. Berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Rukia sudah sampai di depan kelas. Suasana kelas masih sepi, karena semua penghuninya sedang mengisi perut di kantin.

Tapi sepertinya ada satu orang yang masih menghuni kelas sepi itu. Duduk dengan tangan terlipat dan kepala yang bersandar di atas meja.

Dari warna rambutnya, dapat ditebak bahwa orang itu adalah sang pangeran sekolah-Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kenapa dia tidak bersama teman-teman anehnya itu." Gumam Rukia pelan. Mulai berjalan ke arah kursinya.

Rukia mulai duduk di kursinya dengan pelan. Tidak ingin membuat keributan.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Ichigo terbangun dari tidur sepuluh menitnya. Ichigo menengokan kepalanya. Melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hahh ternyata kau." Gumam Ichigo sangat pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku? Inikan kursiku." Jawab Rukia seadanya.

Ichigo kembali menelungkupkan kepala ke dalam kedua tangannya. Tidak ingin berdebat dengan gadis mungil di sebelahnya. Terlalu lelah memulai perdebatan karena pekerjaannya kemarin.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bahkan koridor di luar kelas pun juga sama sepinya. Hanya beberapa murid yang lalu lalang melewati koridor.

KRUYUK

Bunyi aneh mulai terdengar. Memecah keheningan beberapa menit yang lalu. Ternyata suara itu keluar dari dalam perut sang pangeran sekolah-Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Sial perutku lapar sekali." Gerutu Ichigo mulai memegang perutnya. Tapi masih tetap mempertahankan telengkupan tangannya.

SREK

Terdengar suara benda berbungkus plastik. Berada di dekat tangannya.

Ichigo mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Melihat benda apa yang sedang bertengger di dekatnya.

Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah roti dengan tulisan 'roti kare' dibungkusan plastiknya. Ichigo menatap heran benda berbahan tepung itu.

"Makanlah. Kau lapar kan." Ujar Rukia masih meyeruput minumannya.

"Aku tidak butuh." Jawab Ichigo, kembali menelengkupkan kepala ke dalam kedua tangannya.

KRRYUUUKKK

Suara genderang semakin nyaring terdengar dari dalam perut Ichigo.

Ichigo mendecak kesal karena sekarang perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Seterah kau ingin makan roti itu atau tidak. Tapi aku sarankan cepat makan roti itu. Perutmu itu sangat berisik sampai-sampai mengganggu pendengaranku." Saran Rukia dengan nada meyindir.

Ichigo yang mendengar sindiran Rukia, hanya merengut kesal. Masih kukuh mempertahankan posisinya.

KRRRRYYYUUUKKKK

Suara ayam berkokok mulai terdengar lagi dari dalam perut Ichigo. Bahkan lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

"Ukh sial." Decak Ichigo pelan. Mulai bangun dari posisinya dan mengambil roti di depannya. Merobek bungkusnya dan melahapnya dengan sangat cepat.

Selama kegiatan makan itu, dihiasi dengan gerutuan pelan Ichigo. Alis Ichigo makin menekuk ke dalam. Menahan kesal sekaligus malu.

Sedangkan gadis disebelahnya, masih dengan kegiatannya. Yaitu meyeruput minumannya sampai habis.

Tapi di wajah cantik gadis itu, terlihat senyum tipis yang diakibatkan melihat tingkah Ichigo yang menurutnya lucu seperti anak-anak.

SRET

Terdengar sebuah suara akibat pintu yang tergeser. Menampakkan seorang pria berkacamata memasuki kelas.

Saat Ishida memasuki kelas. Ishida menatap heran dua orang manusia yang menurutnya selalu bertengkar itu.

"Ishida ini roti dan minumanmu." Ujar Rukia sembari mejulurkan roti dan minuman kaleng milik Ishida.

"Oh terima kasih." Ishida menyambut roti dan minumannya.

Ekor mata Ishida tanpa diperintah menatap heran laki-laki yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. _"Bukan kah itu roti yang aku berikan tadi pada Rukia."_ Gumam Ishida dalam hati.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo merasa risih dengan mata Ishida yang sedang menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ishida menghentikan tatapannya. Kembali menatap Rukia yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Rukia tadi aku berpapasan dengan Hinamori-san dan dia mengatakan sepulang sekolah nanti kita berkumpul dulu di ruang klub." Jelas Ishida.

"Oke." Tepat dengan jawaban Rukia tadi. Bel jam pelajaran ketiga berbunyi. Ishida pun berbalik. Berjalan ke kursinya tepat di depan meja guru.

Jam ketiga pun dimulai.

.

Bel sekolah mulai berdentang nyaring. Menandakan pelajaran hari ini berakhir. Semua murid mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka. Bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Satu demi satu murid mulai keluar dari kelas. Menyisakan Rukia, Ishida, dan sekelompok makhluk aneh.

"Rukia ayo kita pergi." Ujar Ishida mengajak Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya mengangguk kepala kecil mengiyakan ajakan Ishida.

Rukia langsung menyampirkan tas ke bahu kecilnya. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kelas. Menyisakan sekelompok makhluk aneh yang masih senantiasa menatap kepergian Rukia dan Ishida.

"Hm mereka berdua akrab sekali." Ujar Hisagi masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pintu yang baru tertutup tadi.

"Jangan-jangan mereka berdua benar-benar pacaran!" Seru Nel tiba-tiba.

"Cih mereka pacaran atau tidak aku tidak peduli. Aku mau pulang." Ichigo langsung menyampirkan tas ke bahunya. Mulai berjalan meninggalkan keempat temannya. Saat berjalan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang merangkul bahunya.

"Ichigo malam ini aku ke apartemenmu ya." Ujar Kakuto mulai merangkul Ichigo.

"Hah buat apa kau datang ke apartemenku?" Tanya Ichigo dengan heran.

"Hari ini orang tuaku pergi keluar negeri. Aku tidak suka sendirian di rumah. Jadi aku ke apartemenmu ya." Bujuk Kakuto.

"Memangnya aku pacarmu. Cari tempat lain saja!" Gerutu Ichigo.

"Ayolah Ichigo. Kitakan sahabat sejati." Ujar Kakuto masih kukuh membujuk Ichigo.

"Yaya seterah kau." Jawab Ichigo kemudian. Menyerah dengan bujukan Kakuto.

.

"Hei semuanya." Seru Rukia saat memasuki ruang klub astronomi.

"Hei Rukia kau sudah datang." Ujar Riruka mulai menghampiri Rukia.

Langkah Rukia terhenti. Saat melihat suasana ruang klub yang berantakan. Beberapa buku tebal berserakan di atas lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Rukia dengan heran.

"Yah seperti inilah suasana ruang klub setelah Rangiku sensei dan ketua berperang." Jelas Riruka dengan suara pelan.

"Hei kalian berdua sudah datang Ishida-Kuchiki." Seru Kira meyapa Rukia dan Ishida.

"Hei ket-." Kata-kata Rukia terputus saat melihat wajah Kira yang tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Biru dan bengkak mewarnai wajah Kira sekarang.

"Hei Riruka apa ketua baik-baik saja?" Ujar Rukia dengan suara pelan. Bertanya kepada Riruka.

"Tenang saja ketua baik-baik saja haha." Jelas Riruka kembali. Menyertakan suara tawa canggung.

"Hei kalian bertiga bantu kami membereskan tempat ini." Seru Renji. Mulai merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas lantai.

Ishida, Rukia, dan Riruka pun mulai membantu Renji membereskan ruang klub yang porak poranda itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Ruang klub yang sebelumnya seperti kapal pecah itu mulai rapi. Terlihat dari barang-barang yang berserakan sebelumnya. Mulai kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Melihat ruang klub yang sudah rapi. Semua penghuninya mulai menarik kursi dan mengistirahatkan tubuh karena lelah habis berberes-beres.

"Hahh akhirnya selesai juga." Hela Renji. Tangan dan bahunya mulai pegal karena telah mengangkat buku-buku tebal.

"Baiklah semuanya ayo kita mulai rapatnya." Buka Kira dengan tersenyum. Tapi senyum Kira tertutupi oleh bonyok yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas barang apa yang akan kita jual di festifal nanti." Tambah Kira kemudian.

"Ayo kita menjual pisang coklat!" Seru Renji tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau monyet. Pikiranmu pisang melulu." Sela Riruka tidak suka.

"Hee memangnya salah? Pisang kan enak." Jawab Renji tidak terima.

"Ada saran lain teman-teman?" Ujar Kira bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai 'pisang'.

"Bagaimana kalau membuat cafe dihiasi dengan suasana bintang di langit-langitnya." Saran Ishida kemudian.

"Sepertinya itu bagus." Kira setuju dengan saran yang diberikan oleh Kira.

"Itu terlalu merepotkan." Ujar seorang pria dengan perawakan anak kecil-Histugaya. Membuka suara atas saran yang diberikan Ishida.

"Kenapa merepotkan?" Tanya Momo dengan heran.

"Membuat cafe dibutuhkan tempat luas dan banyak tenaga. Kita hanya berenam. Ditambah dengan ba-san ku yang cerewet. Mustahil bagi kita dapat menyiapkannya selama satu minggu." Jelas Hitsugaya dengan panjang lebar.

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan olehmu Hitsugaya. Jadi sebaiknya kita menjual apa ketua?" Tanya Ishida kepada Kira yang sedang berpikir.

"Hm aku juga tidak tau apa yang akan di jual nanti. Kita harus mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijual dan disukai banyak orang. Tapi aku tidak tau apa itu. Kalau kita tidak menemukan ide bagus untuk festifal nanti bisa-bisa nenek tua itu ngamuk lagi." Gumam Kira mulai frustasi.

"Menurut kalian barang apa yang dapat dijual dan banyak disukai orang?" Tambah Kira kemudian menanyakan kepada semua penghuni ruang klub itu.

"CHAPPY!" Seru Rukia dan Riruka secara bersamaan. Membuat Renji dan Ishida yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri.

"Chappy?" Celetuk Kira heran.

"Chappy adalah kelinci luar angkasa yang sangat manis. Chappy memiliki seri film kartun yang banyak. Selain itu ada taman bermain yang menjadikan Chappy maskot. Banyak aksesoris Chappy yang dijual dimana-mana." Jelas Rukia dengan mata berbinar.

Sedangkan Riruka yang duduk disebelah Rukia, mengangguk meyakinkan apa perkataan Rukia. Kira yang mendengar penjelasan Rukia hanya mengeryit dahi. Sama sekali tidak menahu apa itu kelinci luar angkasa.

"Memangnya ini taman kanak-kanak. Chappy itu hanya untuk anak kecil." Timpal Renji tidak setuju dengan saran Rukia. Ishida yang duduk disebelahnya pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Renji.

"Memangnya kenapa? Chappy disukai semua orang." Ujar Rukia tidak terima.

"Rukia benar." Tambah Riruka mendukung Rukia.

"Itu bagi kalian berdua. Mana ada orang menyukai kelinci aneh itu!" Seru Renji. Sedangkan Ishida tetap seperti sebelumnya hanya menganggukan kepala mengiyakan perkataan Renji. Tidak mau ikut pertarungan argumen bersama Rukia.

"Enak saja kau bilang Chappy kelinci aneh! Chappy itu sangat manis dan imut. Benarkan Uryuu?" Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ishida yang langsung kaget karena ditegur Rukia.

"E-eh ya Chappy sangat manis dan imut." Jawab Ishida tergagap sekaligus tersenyum kikuk.

"Hei kacamata kenapa kau mendukungnya!" Teriak Renji.

"Maaf Renji aku tidak bisa mendukungmu dalam hal ini." Hela Ishida dan meminta maaf pada Renji. Tidak bisa membantu dalam perdebatan masalah 'kelinci luar angkasa'.

"Sudah...sudah kalian berdua tidak usah berdebat begitu. Hitsugaya kau ada saran?" Tanya Kira kepada Hitsugaya yang dari tadi duduk tenang di kursinya. Bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai 'kelinci luar angkasa'.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjual gantungan kunci atau handphone, berbentuk bintang saja." Saran Hitsugaya memperbaiki suasana yang panas sebelumnya.

"Itu ide bagus Hitsugaya." Ujar Kira menerima usulan Hitsugaya.

"Aku setuju dengan saranmu Hitsugaya!" Seru Renji ikut setuju dengan saran Hitsugaya.

"Hee bagaimana dengan ide Chappyku ketua?" Tanya Rukia kepada Kira.

"Sudahlah Rukia sebaiknya kau menyerah saja." Ujar Renji menyarankan Rukia untuk menyerah mempertahankan ide menjual aksesoris 'kelinci luar angkasa'.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu babon!" Teriak Rukia tepat di telinga Renji.

"Aku rasa idemu tidak ada yang salah Kuchiki. Kau juga bisa ikut menjual aksesoris Chappymu di stand klub kita saat festifal nanti." Jelas Kira.

"Benarkah ketua!?" Kira hanya menganggukan kepala kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan Rukia.

Setelahnya Rukia dan Riruka bersorak gembira. Sedangkan Renji dan Ishida mulai terpuruk karena harus melihat 'kelinci luar angkasa' lagi di kehidupan damai mereka.

"Baiklah besok sehabis sekolah kita berkumpul lagi disini. Menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kita perlukan saat festifal nanti." Jelas Kira menutup rapat hari ini.

.

Sore berganti dengan malam. Langit mulai gelap. Memperlihatkan bintang yang bersinar dengan terangnya. Lampu-lampu toko dan apartemen menghiasi kota Tokyo.

Bukan hanya sinar lampu, gedung-gedung tinggi juga ikut menambah keindahan kota Tokyo. Menandakan bahwa kota Tokyo adalah salah satu kota terbesar di Jepang.

Seperti gedung tinggi berlantai 20 satu ini, yang berada tidak jauh dari Sky tree. Berwarna putih kapur dan banyak jendela di berbagai sisinya. Dapat dilihat bahwa gedung itu merupakan apartemen mewah. Tempat tinggal untuk kalangan yang memiliki banyak uang.

Merupakan tempat tinggal sang pangeran sekolah dan model ternama-Kurosaki Ichigo. Lantai lima belas, nomor 114. Itulah tempat apartemen Ichigo berada. Dimana ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena lelah setelah melakukan kegiatannya sebagai pelajar dan model.

Dalam apartemen bercat putih itu, pria berambut nyentrik itu sedang bersantai di ruang tamu. Sambil membaca majalah Esquire. Bunyi bel berdentang nyaring di ruangan apartemen itu. Menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu.

Ichigo langsung meletakkan majalahnya dan berjalan ke pintu apartemennya. Bermaksud ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang malam-malam begini berkunjung.

"Yo Ichigo!" Seru Kakuto dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hahh ternyata kau benar-benar datang Kakuto." Hela Ichigo lelah. Tetapi tetap mempersilakan Kakuto memasuki apartemennya.

Kakuto pun melepas sepatu dan memasang sandal rumah milik Ichigo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Kakuto. Karena melihat pria berambut putih itu sedang celingak celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Tidak ada cewek disini." Celetuk Kakuto tanpa sadar.

"Mana ada cewek disini baka. Aku tidak mungkin membawa cewek ke apartemenku. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh kaa-san. Kalau kau ingin mencari cewek, pergi saja sana ke klub malam langgananmu!" Gerutu Ichigo mulai berniat mengusir Kakuto yang seenaknya.

"Iyaiya maaf. Jangan marah gitu dong. Malam ini aku ingin bersamamu saja." Ujar Kakuto mulai menempelkan tubuhnya ke Ichigo. Seperti wanita penghibur.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalau sikapmu begini sebaiknya kau pergi dari apartemenku!" Teriak Ichigo. Mulai meyeret tubuh kekar Kakuto ke arah pintu.

"Oke gomen Ichigo. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Jangan mengusirku." Mohon Kakuto dengan menakupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Ichigo pun melepas seretannya dan mulai duduk di sofa empuknya. Melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Ichigo aku haus."

"Ambil sendiri." Kakuto pun langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Membuka pintu lemari es. Berniat mengambil minuman dingin. Tapi...

"Ichigo tidak ada minuman disini." Teriak Kakuto dari arah dapur.

Mendengar teriakan Kakuto. Ichigo meletakan majalahnya dan berjalan menyusul Kakuto.

"Mana mungkin tidak ada minuman disana."

"Kalau kau tidak percaya lihat saja sendiri." Kata Kakuto membiarkan Ichigo melihat isi lemari es yang kosong melompong.

"Ah aku lupa. Selama satu minggu ini aku tidak berbelanja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke supermarket." Ichigo langsung berjalan menjauh dari dapur bermaksud mengambil jaketnya.

"Ichigo aku ikut."

"Hah? Kau disini saja."

"Aku tidak mau sendirian disini." Ujar Kakuto dengan mata puppy eyes.

"Memangnya kau anak kecil." Gerutu Ichigo.

"Ayolah Ichigo. Aku ikut ya."

"Hahh seterah kau." Jawab Ichigo menyerah. Kakuto pun mengambil jaketnya dan mengikuti Ichigo yang sudah berada di luar apartemen.

.

"Padahal musim dingin sudah lewat. Tapi kenapa udaranya masih dingin." Kata Kakuto menggosok-gosok badannya yang kedinginan.

"Makanya tunggu dirumah saja." Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di depan supermarket yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Ichigo.

"Selamat datang!" Seru salah satu penjaga toko.

"Kakuto, kau ke counter makanan ringan. Aku ke counter minuman." Ichigo mengambil dua keranjang yang berada di samping meja kasir. Satu keranjang ia berikan pada Kakuto.

"Oke." Kakuto menyambut keranjang itu dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Mengarah ke counter makanan ringan.

Dalam supermarket itu, berjajar rak-rak yang dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan ringan. Ada bungkusan yang besar maupun yang kecil.

"Hmm yang ini, ini, dan ini." Kakuto memasukkan beberapa makanan ringan. Seperti keripik, biskuit, maupun cracker ke dalam keranjangnya.

Melihat keranjang belanjaan miliknya yang penuh dan merasa sudah cukup. Kakuto berjalan kembali menjauhi counter makanan ringan itu. Bermaksud mencari temannya yang berambut nyentrik-Ichigo.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Saat matanya melihat seorang gadis mungil sedang kesusahan menjangkau barang di atas rak supermarket.

Tanpa basa-basi Kakuto membantu gadis mungil itu. Mengambilkan barang yang ingin dibeli oleh gadis itu.

"Ini." Ujar Kakuto sembari menyerahkan barang yang ternyata adalah sabun deterjen berbentuk toples.

Gadis mungil itu pun berhenti berjingkat dan memutar badannya menghadap Kakuto. Saat itulah mata amestynya bersirobok dengan mata gadis mungil itu, yang juga memiliki mata amesty seperti dirinya. Sepersekian detik Kakuto terpengarah dengan pesona yang dipancarkan oleh gadis mungil di depannya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Gadis mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya. Berniat mengambil sabun deterjen yang berada di tangan Kakuto.

Tapi gadis mungil itu tidak bisa mengambil sabun deterjen itu. Karena Kakuto yang memegangnya sangat erat.

"Maaf?" Ujar gadis mungil itu menyadarkan Kakuto dari lamunannya.

"Oh maaf...ini." Tersadar dari lamunannya. Kakuto menyerahkan sabun deterjen yang diambilnya kepada gadis mungil itu.

Setelah mendapatkan barang yang dia cari. Gadis mungil itu membungkukkan badan kecil. Berjalan menjauhi Kakuto. Mengarah ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

"Ukh sial jantungku berdetak kencang sekali." Gumam Kakuto pelan sambil merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang.

.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk tiga hari kedepan." Gumam Ichigo melihat keranjang belanjaannya yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam minuman.

Ichigo masih meneruskan langkahnya. Melewati satu demi satu rak. Mata hazelnya menyusuri supermarket mencari temannya yang memiliki badan super tinggi itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam melewatinya.

"Bukan kah dia adiknya model sombong itu." Gumam Ichigo yang mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Berniat menyusul adik model ternama Zakura.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti lagi. Saat ada seseorang menabraknya dari samping. Dua orang itu pun terjatuh, sekaligus menjatuhkan keranjang belanjaannya.

"Kakuto!" Teriak Ichigo kesal.

"Ichigo kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja muncul!" Seru Kakuto mulai berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Sembari membereskan barang belanjaannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Balas Ichigo juga ikut berdiri dan membereskan barang belanjaannya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mengarah kasir.

"Dimana gadis itu?" Gumam Ichigo dan Kakuto secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Siapa gadis yang kau maksud Kakuto?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran. Sembari meletakan keranjang belanjaannya ke meja kasir. Diikuti juga oleh Kakuto.

"Kau sendiri siapa gadis yang kau cari? Tumben sekali seorang Ichigo mencari seorang gadis. Biasanya kau yang dicari-cari oleh para gadis." Sindir Kakuto dengan senyum mengejek.

"Semuanya 6000 yen." Kata penjaga kasir. Sembari memasukkan barang belanjaan ke kantong plastik.

"Bukan urusanmu. Jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi!" Ujar Ichigo mulai kesal. Sekaligus penasaran siapa gadis yang dicari Kakuto tadi. Menghiraukan penjaga kasir di depannya.

"Ra-ha-sia."

"Hah? Hei apa susahnya sih memberitahukan siapa gadis yang kau maksud." Gerutu Ichigo. Memaksa Kakuto mengatakan siapa gadis yang dia cari.

"Tuan?" Kata penjaga kasir lagi.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu. Bisa-bisa kau juga mengincarnya juga." Jawab Kakuto bersikeras tidak ingin mengatakan siapa gadis yang ia cari. Menghiraukan lagi penjaga kasir yang berdiri kikuk di depannya.

"Enak saja! Seleraku tidak sama denganmu baka." Seru Ichigo tidak suka.

"Kau memang bilang begitu. Tapi bisa saja kau mengincarnya." Celetuk Kakuto.

"KA-."

"TUAN!" Kata-kata Ichigo terhenti saat mendengar teriakan penjaga kasir.

"Bisakah kalian cepat bayar belanjaannya! Anda berdua membuat banyak pengunjung menunggu." Tunjuk penjaga kasir kepada beberapa orang yang berdiri di belakang Ichigo dan Kakuto. Menatap garang dua orang pria berambut nyentrik itu.

Melihat tatapan garang para pengunjung supermarket. Ichigo dan Kakuto langsung terdiam, berhenti melanjutkan perdebatan mereka sebelumnya.

Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan dompet dan menyerahkan uang selembaran, sepuluh ribu kepada penjaga kasir. Kakuto yang ada disampingnya pun langsung mengambil kantong belanjaan di meja kasir.

Penjaga kasir itu menyambutnya. Setelahnya memberikan uang kembalian dan struk belanjaan kepada Ichigo.

Dua orang pria berambut nyentrik itu pun berjalan keluar supermarket. Dengan membawa perasaan menahan malu.

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Rukia sembari melepaskan sandalnya. Dengan tangan yang membawa kantong plastik belanjaan.

"Oh kau sudah datang. Bagaimana barangnya ada?" Tanya Hisana menghampiri Rukia.

"Ada. Inikan?" Jawab Rukia. Menunjukkan barang belanjaan yang dimaksud Hisana.

"Terima kasih Rukia." Hisana langsung mengambil kantong plastik belanjaan dari tangan Rukia. Berjalan menjauhi Rukia mengarah ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menyerahkan barang belanjaannya. Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Berniat nonton film kartun kesukaannya 'Chappy: The Dark Night Part II'.

Rukia langsung meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi di depannya. Dalam sekejap benda datar itu menampilkan animasi kelinci memakai jubah hitam.

Rukia bersorak gembira saat melihatnya.

"Rukia berhentilah nonton itu. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi." Celetuk Byakuya. Berjalan menghampiri Rukia dengan majalah Time di tangannya.

"Biarin. Aku kan memang anak kecil." Gerutu Rukia mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Byakuya hanya menghela nafas. Melihat tingkah laku adik iparnya ini. Patuh dengan perkataanya. Tapi akan memberontak apabila ia mengejek Chappy kesayangannya.

Byakuya mulai duduk di sofa single berwarna hitam itu. Memulai kegiatannya membaca majalah dan menyaksikan adik iparnya sedang menonton televisi. Dengan mata berbinar.

"Wah kalian berdua ada disini ternyata." Kata Hisana berjalan menghampiri dua orang bersurai sama tersebut.

Hisana langsung duduk diundakan sofa yang diduduki Byakuya. Meletakan tangannya di bahu Byakuya. Ikut membaca majalah yang di bawa Byakuya.

"Jangan bermesraan di depan mataku." Celetuk Rukia. Sedikit risih melihat pemandangan yang disajikan oleh dua orang kakaknya ini.

"Hehh bilang saja kau iri Rukia. Makanya cepatlah punya pacar." Goda Hisana dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Rukia tidak boleh punya pacar." Titah Byakuya dengan tatapan dingin mengarah kepada Rukia.

"Aku juga memang tidak mau punya pacar sekarang." Ujar Rukia sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan dingin Byakuya.

"Hehh benarkah? Pasti sekarang ada orang yang kau sukaikan." Celetuk Hisana mulai menggoda Rukia. Byakuya semakin menatap dingin Rukia.

"Ng-gak ada yang aku sukai kok." Jawab Rukia dengan sedikit gagap. Karena tatapan Byakuya.

"Hm kenapa kau gugup begitu Rukia." Timpal Hisana masih melanjutkan kegiatannya menggoda Rukia.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku mau ke kamarku saja!" Seru Rukia. Tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Menghentikan kegiatannya menonton film kartun kesukaannya.

Hisana tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah imouto kesayangannya.

"Oh iya nee-san." Rukia berbalik menghadap dua orang kakaknya itu. Hisana pun membalas tatapan Rukia.

"Kalau kalian sedang melakukan 'itu', sebaiknya pelankan suara nee-san. Suara nee-san mengganggu tidurku." Celetuk Rukia dengan senyum kemenangan. Berhasil membalas godaan Hisana. Setelah mengatakannya Rukia langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

"RUKIA!" Teriak Hisana dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Byakuya langsung menutup wajah tampannya dengan majalah. Menyembunyikan wajah malunya (?).

.

"Pagi Rukia!" Seru Ishida melihat Rukia sedang meletakan sepatunya di locker.

"Pagi Uryuu."

Setelah meletakkan sepatu di dalam loker. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan ke arah kelas.

"Hari ini sepulang sekolah kita kumpul di klub kan?" Tanya Ishida memastikan.

"Iya. Aku tidak sabar membuat pernak-pernik dari Chappy." Ujar Rukia dengan girang.

Ishida mengeluarkan senyum masam saat mendengar Rukia menyebut kelinci bernama 'Chappy' itu.

"Kenapa kau seperti tidak suka begitu." Kata Rukia menyipitkan mata kepada Ishida.

"Hah? Mana ada haha." Jawab Ishida mengeluarkan ketawa canggung.

"Hm mencurigakan." Gumam Rukia masih menatap Ishida.

BRUK

Tanpa aba-aba, ada seseorang menubruk Rukia dari belakang. Tubuh mungil Rukia langsung oleng ke samping. Menjatuhkan kacamatanya ke lantai marmer sekolah. Untungnya dengan sigap Ishida menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia. Jadi tubuhnya tidak perlu merasakan dinginnya lantai marmer sekolah.

"Hati-hati kalau jalan Kakuto!" Ternyata yang mendubruk Rukia adalah pria dengan surai putih-Kakuto.

"Oh kacamata dan anak baru." Celetuk Kakuto. Tersadar siapa yang ditubruknya tadi.

"Cepat minta maaf." Suruh Ishida menatap garang pada Kakuto.

"Hehh kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku kan tidak sengaja." Celetuk Kakuto. Tanpa sadar mata amestynya melihat Rukia yang membungkuk mengambil kacamatanya.

Merasa terganggu dengan rambutnya. Rukia menyampirkan rambut hitamnya ke telinganya. Memperlihatkan wajah mungilnya. Kakuto yang melihat wajah Rukia tanpa kacamata langsung terdiam tanpa kata. Merasa _deja vu_.

Tidak sampai lima detik. Kacamata berlensa bulat itu sudah bertengger di hidung mungil Rukia.

"Sudahlah Uryuu. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita cepat ke kelas. Nanti telat." Ujar Rukia menghentikan perdebatan antara Ishida dan Kakuto.

Mereka berdua pergi mejauh. Meninggalkan Kakuto yang bengong dengan tangan memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdentak kencang.

"Pagi Kakuto!" Tegur Hisagi dari belakang. Sedangkan Kakuto masih berkutat dengan jantungnya. Menghiraukan Hisagi yang sudah merangkulnya.

"Hei Kakuto kau baik-baik saja?" Hisagi mengibas-ibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Kakuto. Usaha Hisagi ternyata tidak berhasil menyadarkan Kakuto dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya seseorang yang sudah berada dibelakang Hisagi.

"Oh Ichigo. Lihat Kakuto jadi aneh." Ujar Hisagi menunjuk Kakuto.

Ichigo pun berjalan ke arah Kakuto. Ingin mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Hisagi.

"Hei Kakuto." Tegur Ichigo menggoyangkan bahu Kakuto.

Sedangkan Kakuto tidak bergeming dengan teguran Ichigo. Masih bengong seperti orang bodoh.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Ichigo kepada Hisagi. Heran dengan sikap Kakuto yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Dia sudah seperti ini saat aku datang tadi." Jelas Hisagi dengan suara pelan.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Menandakan jam pertama akan dimulai.

"Gawat. Ayo kita ke kelas!" Seru Ichigo bergegas pergi ke kelasnya.

"Eh bagaimana dengan Kakuto?" Ujar Hisagi menunjuk Kakuto yang masih bengong seperti orang bodoh.

"Ck dasar menyusahkan." Decak Ichigo. Mulai menghampiri Kakuto dan menyeretnya untuk mengikuti langkah Ichigo ke kelas. Sedangkan Hisagi hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Melihat Ichigo menyeret Kakuto.

.

"Selamat makan!" Seru laki-laki berambut hitam-Hisagi.

Jam kedua sudah selesai. Digantikan oleh jam istirahat.

"Hei Kakuto makanan itu bukan untuk dilihat tapi dimakan." Tegur Ichigo saat melihat Kakuto yang duduk di depannya. Menatap kosong nasi kare yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Ketiga orang lainnya yang juga ikut duduk di meja itu. Mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kakuto.

"Kakuto-kun apa kau sakit?" Tanya Inoue dengan wajah cemas.

Kakuto tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Inoue. Matanya tetap melihat makanan di depannya.

"Dia sudah seperti ini dari pagi." Celetuk Hisagi yang mulai sibuk dengan makanannya.

Nel pun memajukan tubuhnya. Berniat melihat wajah Kakuto lebih dekat.

"Jangan-jangan dia sedang jatuh cinta." Tebak Nel.

Ichigo dan Hisagi pun tersedak mendengar pernyataan Nel. Seorang playboy dan suka mempermainkan wanita seperti Kakuto. Sedang jatuh cinta mana mungkin!

"Jangan bercanda Nel." Ujar Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Tapi wajahnya itu. Seperti seorang pria yang sedang memikirkan seorang gadis." Jelas Nel menunjuk wajah tampan Kakuto.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Timpal Ichigo tetap tidak percaya. Hisagi pun hanya menganggukan kepala mengiyakan perkataan Ichigo.

"Huh seterah kalian saja. Kalau tidak percaya dengan perkataanku." Gerutu Nel. Mulai melahap makanan di depannya dengan kesal.

"Oh iya teman-teman hari ini sepulang sekolah Ichimaru sensei menyuruh kita kumpul di ruang klub." Ujar Inoue memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman.

Ketiga orang lainnya menganggukan kepala. Terkecuali Kakuto yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya.

.

Jam pelajaran berakhir. Menandakan semua murid untuk pulang ke rumah. Walaupun bel pulang sekolah berdentang, masih banyak murid yang berkeliaran di sekitar lingkungan sekolah. Karena ingin menyiapkan festifal yang akan diadakan enam hari lagi.

"Baiklah semuanya apa yang kita butuhkan untuk festifal nanti?" Tanya Kira kepada semua penghuni di ruang klub tersebut.

"Ketua aku sudah mencatat semua apa yang kita butuhkan untuk membuat pernak-pernik Chappy." Jawab Rukia dengan mata berbinar.

Kira pun menerima catatan dari Rukia. Mulai membacanya.

"Aku dan Hinamori juga sudah mencatat beberapa barang yang kita butuhkan untuk mendekor stand dan membuat gantungan kunci." Hitsugaya juga ikut menyerahkan catatannya kepada Kira.

"Terima kasih Hitsugaya."

"Baiklah. Siapa yang akan membeli barang-barang ini?" Ujar Kira meyapukan pandangan kepada anggota klubnya.

"Biar kami berempat saja yang pergi membelinya." Jawab Riruka menunjuk dirinya dan tiga temannya untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Riruka, Rukia, Renji, dan Ishida belanja barang-barang yang kita butuhkan. Sedangkan aku, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya akan pergi ke ruang osis mengambil peralatan di sana." Jelas Kira panjang lebar.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Riruka.

"Sebaiknya kita ganti baju dulu. Baru kita pergi belanja." Ujar Ishida menyarankan.

"Itu ide bagus. Kalau begitu kita berkumpul lagi di depan patung hachiko." Tambah Riruka.

Mereka berempat pun pergi keluar klub. Meninggalkan tiga orang sisanya yang sudah bersiap ingin pergi keluar klub juga.

.

"Ma-af kalian lama menungguku." Ujar Rukia dengan nafas tersela-sela lelah. Habis berlari dari rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami bertiga juga baru sampai." Jawab Ishida.

"Mm Rukia kau tidak memakai kacamatamu?" Celetuk Riruka. Tidak melihat kacamata bulat yang selalu dipakai Rukia itu.

"Aku hanya memakainya disekolah." Jelas Rukia seadanya.

"Rukia memang lebih manis kalau tidak memakai kacamata." Riruka langsung memeluk Rukia dengan gemas.

"Ukh Riruka jangan memelukku." Gerutu Rukia berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Riruka dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti. Kita harus cepat berbelanja nanti keburu malam." Tegur Renji.

Mendengar teguran Renji. Riruka melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeret Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan Renji dan Ishida hanya mengikuti dua orang gadis itu dari belakang.

Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit. Mereka berempat sudah sampai di depan sebuah toko serba ada.

Riruka langsung mengambil satu troli dan satu keranjang. Troli ia berikan kepada dua orang pria di belakangnya.

"Kalian berdua cari barang-barang yang dicatat oleh Hitsugaya. Aku dan Rukia akan mencari barang-barang untuk pernak-pernik Chappy." Jelas Riruka sembari memberikan catatan yang diberikan oleh Hitsugaya sebelumnya.

Renji dan Ishida hanya menghela nafas lega. Mendengar tidak harus ikut mencari pernak pernik untuk kelinci luar angkasa itu.

Mereka berempat pun berpisah di toko serba ada itu.

.

"Hei Ichigo apakah ini sudah cukup?" Gerutu Hisagi. Sudah lelah membawa keranjang belanjaan yang penuh peralatan kerajinan.

Dua orang pria itu sedang berada di toko serba ada. Membeli barang-barang persiapan untuk festifal. Mereka berdua kalah suit saat memilih siapa akan berbelanja.

Hisagi dengan kaos berwarna biru dan jaket kulit. Juga celana jeans yang menyelimuti kaki jenjangnya.

Sama penampilan dengan Ichigo sekarang. Tapi ada tambahan yaitu kupluk yang menutupi rambut nyentriknya. Juga kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata hazelnya. Bermaksud menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai model ternama.

"Belum. Masih ada lagi." Celetuk Ichigo mencelingukkan kepalanya mencari kuas untuk mencat.

"Ichigo ini terlalu berat. Bisakah kau bantu aku membawanya." Ujar Hisagi tetap berusaha membawa dua keranjang yang penuh itu.

"Salahmu sendiri kalah suit. Jangan banyak protes. Cepat bawa keranjang itu kesini." Suruh Ichigo kepada Hisagi yang ternyata berdiri jauh dari dirinya.

"Ukh aku lelah. Kau duluan saja. Aku mau istirahat dulu." Celetuk Hisagi mulai menurunkan keranjang belanjaannya. Meregangkan tangannya yang sudah pegal.

"Ck dasar." Decak Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hisagi. Mencari barang yang tersisa.

Sekarang Ichigo sedang berada di rak peralatan melukis. Langkahnya terhenti saat mata hazelnya melihat seorang gadis tidak terlalu tinggi maupun pendek.

Sedang berjingkat mengambil barang di atas rak yang melebihi tinggi gadis itu. Saat tangan mungilnya berhasil mengambil barang itu. Tiba-tiba benda di sekitar barang yang diambilnya ikut bergeser. Mulai jatuh dari rak itu. Akan menimpa gadis mungil di bawahnya.

Dengan sigap Ichigo langsung menarik gadis itu ke belakang. Dengan melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang mungilnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya menahan barang yang akan terjatuh tersebut. Dengan perlahan tangan besarnya mengembalikan barang itu keposisinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Ichigo kepada gadis mungil yang ternyata sudah berada di pelukannya.

"A-no iya aku baik-baik saja." Jawab gadis itu dengan gagap. Sedikit risih dengan tangan Ichigo yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

"Maaf bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu." Celetuk gadis mungil itu.

"Oh maaf." Dengan berat hati Ichigo melepaskan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Gadis itu membungkukkan badan kecil dan berbalik meninggalkan Ichigo yang terperangah.

"Hm suaranya itu pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Tunggu sebentar bukankah gadis itu adiknya si model sombong itu! Aku harus mencarinya." Ichigo langsung berlari. Menyusul gadis mungil yang sudah hilang menghilang dari toko itu.

"Sial dia sudah pergi."

.

Lima hari sudah berlalu. Berbagai macam pernak-pernik menghiasi Seireitei Gakuen. Seperti spanduk, balon udara, panggung, beberapa stand, dan lainnya.

Tinggal sehari lagi tersisa. Untuk menyiapkan festifal yang akan diadakan besok.

"Kuchiki-san, Hinamori kalian ambil kardus di ruang osis." Ujar Kira yang sibuk menghias papan nama untuk stand klub astronomi.

"Baik ketua. Ayo Momo." Rukia dan Hinamori pun berjalan keluar klub mengarah ke ruangan osis.

.

"Apakah kalian bisa membawanya?" Tanya ketua osis berkepala kuning-Hirako Shinji.

"Ya kami bisa membawanya. Terima kasih kaichou." Ujar Rukia mulai melangkah keluar. Diikuti Momo di belakang.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok." Celetuk Momo. Menunggu festifal yang akan diadakan besok.

"Aku juga." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum girang.

DUK

"Kya! Aduh." Jerit Momo terkejut saat ada seseorang menabrak tubuhnya. Membuatnya oleng dan menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.

"Momo kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Rukia dengan nada khawatir. Mulai menghampiri Momo yang terduduk di lantai marmer sekolah.

"Ooh ternyata kalian. Aku kira siapa." Celetuk seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan Rukia.

Rukia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke depannya. Mata amestynya terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut nyentriknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kau cepat minta maaf!" Seru Rukia menatap garang si alien kepala jeruk-Ichigo.

"Heh buat aku minta maaf. Dia sendiri yang jalan tidak lihat-lihat." Bela Ichigo menunjuk Momo yang sudah berdiri di samping Rukia. Dengan wajah ketakutan.

"KAU!" Dengan kaki mungilnya Rukia langsung menendang tulang kering Ichigo.

"AW! Beraninya kau menendangku!" Geram Ichigo. Menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau pantas menerimanya alien kepala jeruk!" Seru Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Rukia-chan sudahlah." Bisik Momo.

"Ali-en? Beraninya kau menyebutku alien pendek!" Mata hazelnya teralihkan saat melihat sebuah benda seperti gantungan tergeletak di sebelah sepatunya. Ichigo pun menundukkan tubuhnya. Mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci itu.

"Heh apa ini? Kalian ingin menjual ini saat festifal nanti. Mana ada orang yang mau membeli gantungan kelinci aneh ini. Kalian tidak mungkin menang." Ejek Ichigo mengibaskan gantungan itu di depan wajah Rukia.

"Besok pasti klub kami yang menang!" Seru Rukia tidak gentar.

"He benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita taruhan pendek. Kalau klubku menang kau harus menuruti perintahku selama satu minggu. Sedangkan kalau klubmu yang menang saat festifal nanti, kau boleh meminta apapun dariku." Jelas Ichigo dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga #terkapar. Tidak gue sangka sampai sepanjang ini #plak. Sebenarnya mau gue lanjutkan lagi. Tapi takut nanti mencapai sepuluh ribu kata wkwk. Ada beberapa momen di dalam chapter ini yang sebenarnya nggak ada dalam konsep cerita gue. Yaitu Kakuto yang sedang jatuh cinta! Menurut gue menarik aja kalau dibuat gituan. Chapter depan nanti abang Byakuya akan muncul! Hoho ngapain ya dia chapter depan. Tunggu aja!**

 **Febrihana : Arigato ne sudh mereview. Ini sudah update. Maaf ya lama hehe...**

 **Nozaki : Arigato ne ya sudh mereview. Tetap baca ya ffn gue hehe. Apakah ini sudah panjang? Hehe gue nggak bisa memanjangi lagi. Tunggu aja ya chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Allan Walker : Arigato sudah mereview. Tenang aja gue nggak akan ilang kya jin kok. Gue akan tetap mempertahankan ichiruki eyyaaa.**

 **Please Read, Kritik, and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Judul: The Beginning of Spring**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Chapter 7

"Momo, apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia?" Tanya Riruka. Melihat ekspresi Rukia yang merengut. Setelah kembali dari ruang osis.

"Etto..."

BRAK

Suara nyaring itu berasal dari Rukia yang menggebrak meja. Membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut bergidik kaget.

"Oi Rukia kau kenapa sih? Bikin kaget saja." Gerutu Renji menghampiri Rukia.

"Diam kau babon!" Ujar Rukia berteriak di depan wajah Renji.

Melihat Rukia yang meneriaki Renji. Semua orang disana mulai menatap keheranan. Perempuan mungil dihadapan mereka.

Dari mata mereka terlihat awan hitam bersama petir yang mengelilingi perempuan bermata amesty itu. Semua orang disana, sepakat tidak akan mendekati perempuan itu. Untuk sementara waktu.

"Hei Momo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Rukia?" Tanya Riruka lagi. Setelah melihat perilaku Rukia yang tidak biasanya.

"Sebenarnya tadi..."

Momo mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut mendekatkan diri kepada Momo. Bermaksud mendengar cerita Momo.

Meninggalkan Rukia yang sudah duduk di kursi. Dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat menahan amarah.

Momo menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi. Pertemuan tidak sengaja dengan Ichigo yang mendatangkan sebuah insiden. Yaitu pertaruhan antara Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Hah taruhan?" Momo hanya menganggukan kepala. Mendengar pertanyaan Kira.

"Hhahh kenapa juga Rukia harus mengibarkan bendera perang ke kepala jeruk itu." Celetuk Renji sambil menghela nafas.

"Gomen. Aku tidak bisa mencegah Rukia untuk ikut taruhan itu."

"Sudahlah Momo. Ini bukan salahmu yang penting kita harus mengalahkan mereka." Ujar Riruka menyemangati Momo.

"Apa bisa? Klub kepala jeruk itu pemenang tiga kali berturut-turut dalam festifal ini." Buka Hitsugaya sembari melipatkan tangannya.

"Hhhah apa yang dikatakan Hitsugaya benar. Terlalu sulit melawan mereka." Gumam Kira yang juga ikut menghela nafas.

BRAK

Terdengar suara nyaring lagi. Berasal dari meja yang digebrak dengan keras. Semua mata mulai tertuju kepada pelaku yang telah membuat mereka bergidik kaget lagi.

"Kita pasti menang." Gumam Rukia masih dengan suara sangat pelan. Hampir tidak bisa didengar.

Rukia berdiri dari duduknya. Menghampiri mereka berenam, yang masih menatap keheranan. Perempuan mungil yang bejalan ke arah mereka.

"Kita pasti menang." Gumamnya masih dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?"

"Kita pasti menang."

"Rukia kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Riruka. Menggoyangkan bahu Rukia dengan pelan.

"KITA PASTI MENANG!" Teriak Rukia dengan suara menggetarkan jiwa.

"Hah?"

"Ketua kita pasti menang pada festifal besok!"

"Mm soal itu—"

"Tenang saja ketua aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Supaya kita menang dari para makhluk aneh itu!" Potong Rukia dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Rukia tenanglah." Ujar Riruka. Bermaksud menenangkan Rukia yang sudah seperti orang gila.

"Riruka ayo kita hias stand. Supaya lebih menarik lagi." Rukia menarik tangan Riruka. Membawanya keluar dari ruang klub tersebut.

"Rukia tungg—" Mereka berdua telah menghilang dari dalam ruang klub tersebut. Meninggalkan lima orang sisanya.

"Sepertinya Rukia sudah menjadi orang gila sungguhan." Celetuk Renji masih menatap pintu yang terbuka sebelumnya.

"Hush Renji jangan mengatakan hal itu." Tegur Ishida.

"Aku benar kok. Rukia menjadi gila. Gara-gara berurusan dengan kepala jeruk itu."

"Hhahh apa yang harus kita lakukan. Minggu lalu sensei sialan itu yang menjadi gila. Sekarang Kuchiki-san jadi ikut gila seperti dia." Kira kembali duduk di kursinya. Sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdeyut pusing.

"Bersabarlah ketua." Tenang Hitsugaya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Kira.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah datang. Yaitu festifal tahunan Seireitei Gakuen. Sekarang salah satu peserta festifal itu. Sedang bersiap menyiapkan dirinya pergi ke sekolah.

Saat ini Rukia sedang berkaca di depan meja riasnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan. Sama dengan pakaian yang selalu dia kenakan saat di sekolah. Pakaian musim semi. Kemeja lengan pendek dan rok pendek. Ditambah dengan sweater berbahan kain tebal berwarna merah marun.

"Yosh hari ini aku harus menang dari si alien kepala jeruk!" Ujarnya bermaksud menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Rukia ayo sarapan!" Terdengar suara dari teriakan dari luar kamar itu.

"Ya ne-san!" Rukia berdiri dari kursinya. Sekaligus mengambil tas ranselnya.

.

"Rukia bukankah festifalnya hari ini?" Tanya Hisana sembari memberikan sepiring sandwich kepada Rukia.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa ne-san?" Rukia menyambut piring yang diberikan oleh Hisana.

"Aku dan Byakuya akan mengunjungimu di festifal nanti."

Rukia langsung menyemburkan air yang ia minum tadi.

"Kau kenapa Rukia?" Tanya Hisana dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Tidak boleh."

"Eh?"

"Ne-san dan ni-sama tidak boleh datang ke sekolah ku!" Jawab Rukia dengan nada panik.

"Ehh kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kalian berdua tidak boleh datang!"

" _Kalau ne-san dan ni-sama datang ke sekolah. Bisa terjadi keributan besar nantinya."_ Gerutu Rukia di dalam hati sanubarinya.

"Aku dan Byakuya juga ingin melihat sekolah barumu." Ujar Hisana masih tidak terima dengan larangan Rukia.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh titik!"

"Aku sudah selesai." Rukia meletakan piringnya yang sudah kosong ke wastafel. Setelahnya ia mengambil tas ransel yang berada di atas meja.

"Ne-san dan ni-sama tidak boleh datang ke sekolahku. Kalau kalian berdua datang. Aku akan marah." Ancam Rukia sembari berjalan ke arah pintu rumah.

"Mou kenapa Rukia tidak membolehkanku pergi sekolahnya." Buka Hisana setelah melihat Rukia sudah keluar rumah.

"Byakuya kau tau alasannya?" Tanya Hisana kepada suaminya yang masih berkutat dengan koran paginya.

"Tidak." Jawab Byakuya dengan pendek. Wajah Hisana yang cemberut sebelumnya. Bertambah cemberut karena mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari suaminya itu.

Tanpa diketahui Hisana. Byakuya mengetahui alasan Rukia tidak membolehkan mereka berdua pergi ke sekolah. Tapi Byakuya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk memberitahukannya kepada istri cantiknya itu.

.

"Pagi semuanya!" Seru Rukia dengan semangat.

"Pagi. Kau semangat sekali Kuchiki-san." Ujar Kira menghampiri Rukia yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Tentu saja ketua! Karena hari ini adalah hari perayaan dimana aku akan menang dengan kepala jeruk itu khu khu khu khu." Jawab Rukia beserta dengan tawa jahatnya. Aura-aura hitam mulai menyebar di sekelilinginya.

"Apakah Kuchiki-san masih belum sembuh dari gilanya?" Bisik Kira kepada Riruka yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Rukia tidak akan sembuh. Sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Ketua sebaiknya kau jangan dekati Rukia dulu. Nanti kau kena kutuk." Ujar Riruka dengan suara pelan.

"Haha baiklah kalau begitu." Celetuk Kira dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

BRAK

Terdengar suara nyaring. Dari pintu yang terbuka dengan keras. Menampakkan sensei dengan tubuh sexynya.

"Halo semuanya!" Serunya menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Sampai dapat menggoyangkan dadanya yang besar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ujar Kira dengan nada sinis.

"Keterlaluan sekali. Aku kan juga salah satu bagian klub ini." Gerutu Rangiku sensei.

"Cih kau saja tidak pernah membantu kami mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Aku kan juga sibuk menyiapkan persiapan festifal sekolah ini." Ujar Rangiku sensei membela dirinya.

"Daripada itu bagaimana persiapan kalian? " Tanya Rangiku sensei kemudian.

"Tenang saja sensei. Kami sudah menyiapkannya dengan sempurna." Jawab Riruka dengan senyum berseri.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa menang dari kepala rubah itu khu khu khu." Dengan wajah cantiknya Rangiku sensei mulai mengeluarkan tawa nenek sihir.

"Itu mustahil."

"Apa maksud mu kepala kuning!?"

"Kita tidak mungkin menang dengan klub yang sudah menang tiga kali berturut-turut. Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja." Jelas Kira dengan gamblang.

"Jangan bercanda kepala kuning! Aku tidak mau menyerah dari muka rubah itu. Aku tidak sudi!"

"Itu kan urusanmu sendiri. Jangan bawa-bawa kami."

"Apa ka—"

"Tenang saja sensei, kita pasti menang!" Kata-kata Rangiku sensei terpotong di saat ada seseorang menyela perkataannya.

Rangiku sensei memutar kepalanya. Bermaksud melihat orang yang berbicara tadi.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ya. Sensei tenang saja kita pasti menang di festifal hari ini. Karena aku sudah menyiapkan senjata rahasia." Jelas Rukia dengan nada menyakinkan.

"Kya kau memang murid ku yang paling berbakti dan pandai." Tanpa aba-aba Rangiku sensei memeluk Rukia dengan eratnya.

"Seupsei." Rukia menepuk-nepuk badan sexy Rangiku sensei. Bermaksud melepaskan pelukan maut darinya. Rangiku sensei pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu kita pasti bisa menang dari muka rubah itu."

"Ya sensei."

"KITA PASTI MENANG!" Teriak Rangiku sensei dengan semangat.

"OOOOHH!" Diikuti juga Rukia dengan mata membara.

"Mereka berdua mirip." Gumam Kira.

"Haha kau benar ketua mereka berdua mirip dari sisi yang berbeda." Jawab Riruka membenarkan perkataan Kira.

.

"Hhhhahhh."

"Riruka bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Kira setelah kembali dari toilet.

Sekarang festifal tahunan Seiretei sedang berlangsung. Sekolah sudah ramai dari murid-murid Seiretei maupun dari sekolah luar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat ketua." Jawab Riruka sambil melihat depan stand yang sepi dari pengunjung.

"Sudahlah Riruka jangan murung seperti itu. Ini kan juga pertama kalinya kita ikut festifal ini." Hibur Kira.

"Kau benar Ketua."

"Mana yang lainnya." Tanya Kira lagi. Setelah melihat stand yang hanya dijaga oleh Riruka.

"Renji dan Uryuu katanya ingin melihat-lihat festifal. Sedangkan Rukia, Momo, dan Hitsugaya keliling festifal menjual produk dagangan kita."

"Yo ketua." Datang seorang lelaki berambut merah. Dengan empat pisang coklat di kedua tangannya.

"Renji kenapa kau lama sekali!?" Gerutu Riruka dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku lapar jadi beli makanan dulu."

"Kenapa yang dibeli pisang semua. Memangnya kau monyet!?"

"Enak saja kau bilang aku monyet. Ini enak tau!" Bela Renji. Sambil menunjukkan pisang coklat dihadapan wajah Riruka.

"Sudah sudah kalian berdua. Jangan bertengkar." Lerai Kira.

"Renji mana Ishida? Bukankah kata Riruka kau bersamanya."

"Tidak tau. Katanya ia ingin terus keliling dulu melihat stand klub lain."

.

"Silakan minumannya." Kata penjaga stand minuman. Menyodorkan jus jeruk kepada pria berkepala jeruk (?)

"Terima kasih."

"Ichigo! Cepat kemari!" Panggil salah satu temannya yang memiliki tato 69 di wajahnya.

"Yayaya." Jawabnya dengan wajah bosan. Berjalan setengah hati menghampiri Hisagi, yang sudah menonton kontes kecantikan yang diadakan oleh sekolah.

"Ichigo menurutmu gadis mana yang cantik?" Tanya Hisagi menunjuk beberapa gadis yang sedang berlenggok di atas panggung. Menampilkan wajah cantik dan tubuh sexy mereka.

"Menurutku mereka semua biasa saja." Jawabnya tidak tertarik. Setelah melihat beberapa gadis cantik yang lewat di hadapannya.

"Hah? Kau buta ya masa tidak ada menarik perhatianmu." Ujar Hisagi tidak percaya dengan pernyataan teman berkepala jeruknya ini.

"Tidak ada."

"Aish kau sakit ya tuan Kurosaki?" Tanya Hisagi menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Ichigo.

"Aku tidak sakit baka!" Sangkal Ichigo menghentakan tangan Hisagi yang berada di dahinya.

"Hm sekarang kau bertingkah seperti Kokuto saja. Jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seorang gadis." Tuduh Hisagi menatap Ichigo dengan intens.

"Hah? Jangan asal tuduh ya!" Sangkal Ichigo tidak terima.

"Ck aku pergi." Sambil berdecak kesal. Ichigo meninggalkan Hisagi di kerumunan orang yang sedang menonton kontes.

"Oi Ichigo tunggu!" Panggil Hisagi kemudian. Setelah tidak melihat Ichigo yang tenggelam di kerumunan orang itu.

Ck apa-apaan sih Shuhei. Kenapa juga dia menuduh Ichigo sedang menyukai seorang gadis. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tidak akan jatuh cinta. Hanya wanita lah yang harus mencintainya. Karena mencintai seseorang itu sangat merepotkan. Merasakan cemburu dan tidak bisa mendekati wanita lain. Itu lah definisi cinta dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dengan alis yang mengerut. Ichigo berjalan di sekitar festifal dengan perasaan kesal. Menghiraukan pandangan beberapa siswi yang berniat menggodanya.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah pria itu terhenti. Di saat mata hazelnya, menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang selama ini ia cari. Melihat senyumnya yang menawan bak malaikat. Membuat jantung Ichigo berdegup kencang.

"Silakan di lihat-lihat aksesorisnya!"

Ichigo langsung terbangun dari lamunannya. Saat mendengar suara gadis bersurai hitam itu, yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter darinya.

Sambil meneguk ludah. Ichigo berjalan berlahan ke arah gadis bermata amesty itu. Hari ini dia harus mengetahui namanya!

"Ichigo ternyata kau ada disini!" Langkah Ichigo terhenti saat ada seseorang memeluk lengannya.

"Nel!" Kejutnya melihat gadis bersurai hijau itu. Menghentikan langkahnya menemui gadis pujaannya?

"Kenapa kau terkejut melihat ku Ichigo? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Nel dengan herannya.

"Eh tidak ada apa-apa kok. Nel bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku. Ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan sekarang." Sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Nel. Mata Ichigo masih mencari gadis bersurai hitam itu yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Hah kau kenapa sih? Siapa yang sedang kau cari?" Tanya Nel sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke kerumunan orang yang dari tadi dilihat oleh Ichigo.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok. Sudah ya Nel." Akhirnya dengan menggunakan sedikit tenaga. Ichigo berhasil melepaskan pelukan Nel. Meninggalkan gadis berambut marimo itu sendirian di kerumunan orang. Dengan wajah bingung menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Ichigo mempercepat langkahnya. Di saat gadis bermata amesty itu hilang dari pandanganya. Sambil menabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Ichigo tetap berusaha mencari gadis yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dengan nafas terputus-putus. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. "Ck sial!" Decaknya kesal. Tidak berhasil menemukan gadis bersurai hitam itu.

.

Satu jam kemudian. Datanglah Rukia dan Momo dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya Rukia?" Tanya Riruka menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Huee Rirukaaa tidak ada yang mau membeli The Legend of Chappy." Rengek Rukia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan teman pinknya itu.

"Sudah Rukia jangan sedih seperti dong."

"Huh kan sudah ku bilang nggak akan ada orang yang mau membeli kelinci alien an—"

DUK

Kata-kata Renji terhenti. Saat Riruka menginjak kakinya.

"Diam kau kepala nanas!"

"Loh dimana Hitsugaya. Bukan kah tadi kalian bersamanya?" Tanya Kira kemudian. Sama sekali tidak melihat pria dengan rambut awan itu.

"Aku disini ketua." Celetuk Histugaya. Muncul secara tiba-tiba dari belakang Kira.

"Waaaa kau mengejutkan aku saja. Bagaimana hasilnya Histugaya?"

"Seperti yang ketua lihat tidak berkurang sedikit pun." Jawab Hitsugaya padat dan jelas. Dengan memperlihatkan kotak yang masih banyak dengan barang jualan stand klub.

"Hhhhaahhh apa yang harus kita lakukan." Kira terduduk di kursi stand dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ketua semangatlah."

"Hitsugaya benar ketua. Pasti akan ada keajaiban menghampiri klub ini." Ujar Rukia dengan wajah yang tertekuk lesu tadi berubah cerah seperti matahari.

"Tidak ada keajaiban menghampiri klub saat in—"

DUK

Lagi-lagi kaki Renji di injak oleh Riruka. Renji pun loncat-loncat kesakitan di sudut stand.

"Aku kembali teman-teman."

"Uryuu kau sudah kembali." Ujar Riruka menghampiri pria kacamata itu.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh babon itu?" Tanya Ishida bingung setelah melihat Renji yang loncat-loncat di sudut stand.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja si kepala nanas itu. Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"Yah begitulah. Sekarang aku mengetahui apa yang di jual oleh klub Kurosaki."

"Benarkah itu Uryuu? Apa yang mereka jual di stand mereka?" Tanya Rukia dengan menuntut.

"Kalau soal itu aku membawa barangnya." Ishida memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong baju. Mengeluarkan benda berbahan kertas berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Ini yang mereka jual." Ujar Ishida memperlihatkan benda berukuran sedang itu. Kepada seluruh penghuni stand.

Semua orang di dalam stand itu pun mendekatkan diri bermaksud melihat lebih jelas benda yang sedang di pegang oleh Ishida.

Hening melanda stand tersebut. Mereka semua terdiam setelah melihat benda yang di bawa oleh Ishida. Benda itu bukan barang aneh maupun menjijikan. Benda itu hanyalah sebuah foto berukuran sedang.

Gambar dalam foto itu pun bukanlah gambar mesum ataupun mengerikan. Tapi gambar seorang lelaki tampan dengan pose kerennya. Yang membuat mereka terdiam adalah model dari foto itu. Adalah orang yang sangat mereka kenal dan di benci oleh si pemilik amesty. Siapa lagi dan tidak bukan pria itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo!

"DEMEE JADI MEREKA MENJUAL FOTO SI KEPALA ALIEN ITU!" Teriak Rukia dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

"Tidak aku sangka mereka menjual foto si Kurosaki." Celetuk Hitsugaya masih menatap foto yang di bawa oleh Ishida.

"Hm jelas saja mereka melakukan hal itu. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah model terkenal. Hampir seluruh siswi sekolah ini adalah penggemarnya." Ujar Kira memuji kepopuleran Ichigo.

"MEMANGNYA SI KEPALA ALIEN ITU PERSONIL AKB 48 YANG FOTONYA SELALU ADA DI STAND FESTIFAL!" Sungut Rukia dengan wajah yang sudah berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Rukia tenanglah." Ujar Momo menenangkan.

"Tapi kacamata dari mana kau mendapatkan foto ini. Jangan-jangan kau membelinya?" Tuduh Renji dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Mana mungkin aku membelinya babon! Aku meminjamnya dari teman sekelasku." Jelas Ishida dengan wajah kesal.

"URYUU BERIKAN FOTO SI ALIEN ITU KEPADAKU. BIARKAN AKU MENGUTUKNYA!" Rukia langsung menghampiri Ishida dengan tangan menggapai foto Ichigo.

Tapi Rukia tidak berhasil mengambil foto Ichigo. Karena Riruka sudah memenjarakan Rukia dengan pelukannya.

"Rukia tenanglah itu hanya foto!" Ujar Riruka dengan nada panik.

"WAA LEPASKAN AKU RIRUKA BIARKAN AKU MENGUTUKNYA!" Teriak Rukia dengan tanduk akuma di kepalanya.

"Uryuu cepat simpan foto itu sekarang!" Dengan sigap Ishida menuruti perintah Riruka. Mengembalikan foto tidak bersalah itu ke dalam kantong bajunya.

.

"Rukia minumlah." Riruka mesodorkan sebuah botol minuman. Rukia pun menyambutnya.

"Makasih Riruka."

"Sudah agak mendingan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Sebelum aku mengutuk foto itu aku tidak akan puas." Ujar Rukia dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Rukia itu hanya foto."

"Itu bukan hanya foto Riruka! Apa kau tau dalam foto itu si kepala alien itu menetertawakan kita!"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja Rukia."

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua makan ini." Ujar Ishida sembari memberikan satu bungkusan plastik berisikan makanan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Yakisoba. Pasti kalian lapar, makanlah."

"Wah Uryuu sensei memang baik. Berbeda dengan seseorang." Sindir Riruka dengan menatap Renji.

"Deme kau menyindirku ya Riruka!" Gerutu Renji sembari menunjuk Riruka.

"Heee siapa juga yang menyindirmu. Jangan kegeeran ya." Ujar Riruka dengan lidah menjulur keluar mengejek Renji.

"Kau—"

"Sudah kalian berdua berhenti. Cepat makan Yakisoba ini." Tegur Ishida memberikan satu demi satu kotak yakisoba kepada teman-temannya.

"Ini untukmu ketua."

"Sankyuu Ishida."

Dalam suasana ramai tersebut, semua klub astronomi menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Permisi."

"Ya selamat datang di stand astronomi." Rukia menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Bermaksud menyapa pengunjung stand.

"Rukia?"

"Ashido!?" Celetuk Rukia dengan kaget.

"Ternyata kau anggota klub astronomi ya Rukia."

"Iya itu benar." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh ternyata kau Ashido." Ujar Renji ikut menyapa Ashido.

"Hei Renji."

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Renji penasaran. Setelah melihat kedekatan antara Rukia dan Ashido.

"Ashido lah yang menolongku saat aku dijahili oleh si kepala alien jeruk itu." Jelas Rukia sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha itu cuma kebetulan saja kok. Oh iya apakah ini barang-barang yang kalian jual?" Ujar Ashido menunjuk gantungan kunci yang berada di atas meja stand. Rukia hanya mengangguk kepala kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan Ashido.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil satu. Berapa harganya?" Ashido mengambil satu gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang di atas meja.

"500 Yen!" Ashido memberikan satu koin 500. Rukia pun menerima uang tersebut dengan wajah berbinar. Sedangkan Ashido hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi lucu Rukia.

"Oi Ashido stand klub kalian ramai sekali ya. Pasti kalian menang lagi." Celetuk Renji.

"Haha sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak menyangka bisa seramai itu."

"Tidak ku sangka klub kalian hanya menjual selembar foto."

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau mereka menjual sebuah foto di stand. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat melihat fotoku ikut terpajang sebagai barang jualan stand juga." Jelas Ashido dengan wajah lesu. Mengingat kembali saat fotonya terpampang untuk diperjualbelikan.

"Hah serius!?"

"Tentu saja aku serius."

"Ashido cepat!"

"Iya tunggu sebentar! Sudah ya Renji, Rukia aku pergi dulu." Pamit Ashido. Kemudian berlari ke arah temannya yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

"Hei Rukia sampai kapan kau melihat koin 500 itu." Buka Renji setelah melihat Ashido pergi.

"Koin ini sangat berharga Renji." Ujar Rukia dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Percuma saja kalau hanya satu."

DUAK

"AW kenapa kau menendang ku Rukia!" Gerutu Renji sambil memegang tulang keringnya yang mulai nyeri kesakitan.

"Diam lah babon aku tidak butuh pendapatmu." Ujar Rukia dengan sinis.

"Hei semuanya~~~" Rukia dan Renji memutarkan kepala. Melihat seorang perempuan yang berjalan dengan gemulainya ke depan stand mereka.

"Glek apa yang kau lakukan disini sensei sialan." Ujar Kira muncul tiba-tiba dari balik meja.

"Memangnya salah aku ke sini. Aku hanya melihat keadaan saja. Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?" Semua orang dalam stand tersebut mulai terdiam saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Rangiku sensei.

"Etto sensei sebenarnya..."

.

"APA!"

Semua orang dalam stand tersebut. Mulai menutup telinganya saat mendengar lengkingan Rangiku sensei.

"JANGAN BERCANDA KEPALA KUNING!" Ujar Rangiku sensei dengan wajah panik. Menggoyangkan bahu Kira dengan cepatnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Sudah ku bilang kan memang mustahil menang dari mereka!" Tembak Kira secara langsung. Menusuk jantung Rangiku sensei yang langsung terduduk di tanah.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi."

"Sudah lah kau menyerah saja."

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Rangiku sensei berdiri lagi dari duduknya.

"Hei sudah ku bilang per—"

"Mana sudi aku kalah dari kepala rubah itu. Apa boleh buat aku akan mengeluarkan senjata rahasia yang selama ini aku sembunyikan." Ujar Rangiku dengan wajah super serius.

"Senjata rahasia?" Tanya semua orang dalam stand tersebut. Tetap melihat Rangiku sensei yang mulai berdiri di atas kursi.

"Hei apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Kira kemudian.

"Aku akan menari disini."

"APA!"

Tanpa basa-basi Rangiku mulai melepas satu demi satu kancing bajunya. Berniat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi.

"WAA TURUN KAU DARI SANA SENSEI SIALAN!" Ujar Kira dengan wajah panik.

"LEPASKAN AKU KEPALA KUNING! BIARKAN AKU MEMBANTU KALIAN!" Rangiku sensei masih bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya dari tarikan Kira.

"Hei kalian cepat bantu aku menghentikan sensei gila ini!" Tersadar dari lamunan. Mereka semua mulai membantu Kira menghentikan aksi gila Rangiku sensei.

"Cepat ikat dia dengan tali ini!"

"WAAA LEPASKAN AKU KEPALA KUNING!" Rangiku sensei mulai berontak di saat tubuh sexynya terikat oleh tali.

.

"Hhhhaahh akhirnya selesai juga." Hela Kira dengan lelah. Setelah selesai menjinakkan satu hewan liar. Sekarang hewan liar itu sedang di seret ke ruang klub oleh Renji dan Ishida.

"Tidak aku sangka Rangiku sensei bisa seperti itu." Celetuk Rukia. Mulai duduk di kursinya karena terlalu lelah menghentikan aksi gila Rangiku sensei.

"Sensei sialan itu kadang memang suka melakukan hal gila. Untung saja kita bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Kalau kita tidak berhasil melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan festifal ini."

Beberapa menit kemudian. Datanglah Renji dan Ishida setelah kembali dari ruang klub.

"Bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang ketua perintahkan. Kami mengunci Rangiku sensei di ruang klub." Jawab Renji memberikan kunci ruang klub kepada Kira.

"Hhhah baguslah. Dengan begini sensei sialan itu tidak akan melakukan hal gila lagi."

.

"Hei teman-teman ayo kita pergi ke klub basket."

"Ayo! Kyaa aku tidak sabar membeli koleksi terbaru foto Kurosaki senpai."

"Aku juga hahaha."

"Arghhh menyebalkan." Gerutu Rukia setelah melihat pemandangan sekumpulan siswi yang teriak-teriak histeris memuja si kepala jeruk.

"Sepertinya klub basket sudah menjadi calon pemenang festifal tahun ini." Celetuk Renji.

"Argh aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak sudi kalah dari alien itu dan menjadi budaknya." Ujar Rukia frustasi mengacak rambut pendeknya kasar.

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara lagi yang bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"APA ITU RIRUKA!?" Tanya Rukia dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Yang bisa mengalahkan mereka hanyalah Byakuya-ni san." Jelas Riruka dengan wajah super duper serius.

"Ni-sama? Apa hubungannya ni-sama dengan semua ini?"

"Apa yang dikatakan Kuchiki benar. Apa hubungan kakak Kuchiki dengan menangnya kita dalam festifal ini?" Tanya Kira bingung. Masih belum menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Riruka.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Dekatkan diri kalian." Semua orang dalam stand tersebut itu pun, mulai bergumul dan memasang telinga mereka mendengarkan rencana busuk (?) Riruka.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Sungut Rukia setelah mendengarkan rencana Riruka.

"Ayolah Rukia hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa mengalahkan si Kurosaki." Bujuk Riruka.

"Tidak mau! Mana mungkin aku mempergunakan ni-sama dalam rencana ini! Itu sama saja aku mempermalukannya! Aku tidak mau!" Ujar Rukia tetap bersikeras tidak menyetujui rencana Riruka.

"Kalau begitu kau rela jadi budaknya Kurosaki."

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus menjalankan rencana ini." Ujar Riruka dengan tatapan menyakinkan Rukia.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain lagi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ukh baiklah aku setuju dengan rencana ini." Kata Rukia dengan wajah mulai tertekuk lesu. Riruka pun hanya mengeluarkan senyuman kegirangan karena Rukia sudah setuju dengan rencana gilanya (?)

"Jadi Riruka apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Byakuya tidak ada disini, kau tidak mungkin menyuruhnya kesini kan?" Tanya Renji mulai penasaran pada rencana Riruka yang menurutnya gila.

"Mana mungkin aku menyuruh Byakuya-ni san kesini. Akan terjadi keributan sangat besar nantinya kalau dia datang."

"Eeehh apakah kakaknya Rukia adalah orang terkenal?" Tanya Momo dengan wajah cengo.

"Ya Momo kakak laki-laki Rukia adalah orang yang sangat terkenal."

"Sudahlah daripada kita terus bicara seperti ini. Sebaiknya jalankan saja rencanamu Riruka." Kata pria bersurai awan itu-Hitsugaya.

"Hm baiklah pertama-tama Rukia pinjam ponselmu."

"Eh untuk apa?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah bingung.

"Sudah lah berikan saja." Rukia pun memberikan ponselnya kepada Riruka.

"Baiklah langkah kedua, aku akan menelpon Hisana-nee."

"Hah? Kenapa kau harus menelpon ne-san?" Panik Rukia setelah melihat Riruka menggunakan ponselnya menelpon Hisana.

"Hush diamlah aku sedang menjalankan rencana kita." Semua orang dalam stand tersebut terdiam termasuk Rukia. Menunggu orang menjawab telpon di seberang sana.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Menandakan bahwa musim panas sebentar lagi akan datang. Cahaya matahari pun meyinari seluruh kota Tokyo. Juga sebuah rumah bergaya khas eropa yang terletak di perpadatan perumahan kota Tokyo.

Di dalam rumah tersebut, terlihat sepasang suami isteri yang sedang menikmati teriknya sinar matahari yang memasuki rumah. Dari celah-celah kaca jendela. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi sang isteri. Karena ia sedang sibuk berberes beberapa barang pindahan yang belum sempat di bereskan.

"Hm vas bunga ini akan aku letakan disini. Terus foto ini akan aku letakan di sini." Gumam seorang wanita bersurai hitam. Sibuk menata ruang keluarga rumah nya.

"Kau perlu bantuan Hisana?" Tanya sang suami tampan.

"Ah tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi selesai. Kau bersantai saja Byakuya." Jawab Hisana mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

Suami kakunya itu pun hanya mengangguk kecil dan melengos pergi meninggalkan isterinya.

"Hm guci ini aku letakkan dimana ya?"

TRALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Kegiatan Hisana terhenti, saat mendengar suara nyaring dari ponselnya. Hisana pun bergegas mengambil ponselnya. Melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Dalam mata amestynya terlihat nama adiknya. Dengan cepat Hisana menerima panggilan adiknya.

"Moshi-moshi ada apa Rukia?" Tanya Hisana langsung.

" _Hhhah akhirnya. Selamat siang Hisana-nee."_

Hisana terkejut saat mendengar suara dari telepon adiknya itu. Karena suara itu sama sekali bukan suara adiknya. Suara siapa? Hisana hanya menatap bingung ponsel yang di pegangnya.

"Maaf ini dengan siapa ya?"

" _Oh iya aku lupa! Hisana-nee ini aku Riruka-chan."_

"Riruka-chan! Wah sudah lama sekali ya." Wajah bingung Hisana pun mulai berubah menjadi senyum ramah.

" _Iya Hisana-nee. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu nee-san."_

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke rumah kami kapan-kapan."

" _Iya nee-san. Aku nanti akan ke rumah nee-san bersama Renji dan Uryuu."_

"Wah itu ide bagus. Byakuya pasti senang bertemu dengan kalian." Di sudut ruangan rumah itu Byakuya sedang duduk santai menonton televisi. Tetapi telinganya tetap fokus mendengar percakapan isterinya. Takut kalau isterinya menelpon laki-laki lain #plak.

" _Hm Hisana-nee sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan."_

"Eh apa itu?"

" _Sebenarnya aku butuh bantuan Hisana-nee."_

"Hah bantuanku?"

" _Sebenarnya—"_

" _Riruka sebaiknya hentikan saja rencana ini."_

" _Rukia kita sudah setengah jalan. Cepat berikan ponselnya padaku!"_

" _Tidak mau!"_

Terjadi perseteruan di balik telepon itu. Hisana hanya menatap ponsel nya lagi dengan bingung. Mendengarkan suara-suara berisik yang keluar. Penasaran sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

" _Hei kalian semua bantu aku."_

" _Waaa lepaskan aku."_

" _Halo Hisana-nee kau masih disana kan?"_

"Ah iya aku masih disini." Hisana bergidik kaget saat Riruka memanggilnya.

"Hm Riruka-chan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana?"

" _Tidak terjadi apapun kok Hisana-nee. Tapi klub kami sedang mengalami kesulitan."_

"Apa!? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Riruka-chan?" Ujar Hisana dengan wajah khawatir.

" _Hm sebenarnya..."_ Riruka pun mulai menceritakan kesulitan yang dialami oleh klub astronomi. Dengan menambahkan sedikit garam agar Hisana percaya dengan perkataan Riruka.

"Kasian sekali kalian."

" _Hhahh begitulah nasib kami Hisana-nee. Karena itulah kami butuh bantuan nee-san."_

"Baiklah aku akan membantu kalian."

" _Benarkah Hisana-nee?"_

"Ya! Aku akan membantu kalian menang di festifal." Ujar Hisana dengan semangat 45.

" _Arigato Hisana-nee!"_

"Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu kalian? Apa aku perlu datang sekolah Rukia juga?"

" _Tidak tidak nee-san tidak perlu datang kesini. Kami hanya ingin nee-san mencarikan sesuatu untuk kami."_

"Eh apa itu?"

" _FOTO PANAS BYAKUYA NI-SAN!"_

"Foto panas Byakuya? Maksudnya foto Byakuya saat dia pergi ke pantai?" Tanya Hisana dengan wajah polosnya.

" _Bukan foto seperti itu nee-san. Tapi foto Byakuya ni-san yang menggairahkan."_ Hisana hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung sambil berpikir. Apa yang dimaksud oleh Riruka. Foto yang dapat menggairahkan? Memangnya ada?

" _Nee-san?"_

"Ah iya. Kalau aku menemukan fotonya. Aku akan mengirimnya ke email Rukia."

" _Oke nee-san. Mohon bantuannya_ _"_

Panggilan itu pun berakhir menyisakan tanda tanya besar di kepala wanita cantik itu.

"Hm aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Riruka. Katanya bukan foto saat Byakuya di pantai. Padahal itu sudah panas. Tapi apa? Foto panas?" Hisana mulai berpikir keras untuk menemukan apa yang dimaksud oleh Riruka.

Tidak mau terlalu pusing memikirkan hal itu. Hisana langsung berselancar di jaringan internet. Melalukan pencarian foto panas (?) di mbah google.

Tidak sampai dua detik pencarian pun selesai. Keluarlah foto-foto laki-laki maupun perempuan bertubuh sexy dan atletis. Tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun!

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Hisana histeris. Melepar ponsel sampai menghasilkan bunyi keras. Setelah melihat foto hina dan nista yang menodai mata sucinya.

Byakuya bergidik kaget saat mendengar sebuah barang pecah "Apa yang terjadi Hisana?" Tanyanya mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"A-a-i-itu ti-dak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Hisana gagap. Menghentikan langkah Byakuya yang akan mendatanginya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Byakuya masih menatap khawatir Hisana yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Iya. Tadi aku hanya kaget ada kecoa lewat hahahaha."

Mendengar jawaban Hisana yang menurutnya masuk akal. Byakuya pun melanjutkan acara nonton televisinya. Hisana menghela nafas lega saat Byakuya tidak jadi menghampiri.

Dengan sigap Hisana mengambil ponsel yang sebelumnya terjatuh tadi. Dan berlari dengan cepat ke arah toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet. Hisana membuka kembali ponselnya yang sudah mati karena ulahnya tadi. Setelah di nyalakan dalam kayar ponsel tersebut terpampang dengan jelas foto panas yang dimaksudkan oleh Riruka.

Wajah Hisana langsung memerah seperti buah cery. Saat melihat foto-foto bugil (?) tersebut.

"Masa Byakuya harus berpose seperti ini!? Tidak tidak tidak boleh. Byakuya hanya boleh berpose seperti ini di hadapanku (?)"

Di dalam kamar mandi itu, Hisana mulai membayangkan suami tampannya sedang memperagakan pose-pose pada foto yang dilihatnya. Wajah Hisana yang sebelumnya memerah tadi menjadi semakin merah seperti lampu lalu lintas.

"Kyyyaaaa apa yang aku pikirkan. Kenapa aku jadi hentai seperti ini." Hisana mulai melakukan tarian gaje. Karena malu dengan imajinasi liar yang dia hasilkan sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak mungkin mengirim foto Byakuya seperti ini. Kalau aku menyuruhnya melakukan hal ini. Bisa-bisa akan berakhir dengan permainan panas kami di ranjang (?) Kyaa apa yang harus lakukan. Pikirkan sesuatu Hisana." Dengan wajah serius Hisana berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamar mandi. Memikirkan mendapatkan foto panas Byakuya.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir, lampu pijar muncul di atas kepala wanita bersurai hitam itu.

"Aku dapat ide!" Ujarnya sambil menjentikan jari.

"Dengan ide ini. Pasti Byakuya tidak akan menyadari kalau aku mengambil foto panasnya. Baiklah saatnya menjalankan rencana." Dengan senyum malaikat atau akuma (?) Hisana keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Berjalan dengan riangnya menghampiri suami tampanya yang sedang menonton acara olaharga di televisi.

"Suamiku apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Buka Hisana setelah duduk di samping Byakuya.

"Tidak. Ada apa?" Tanya Byakuya singkat padat dan jelas.

"Bisakah kau membantuku menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang?" Ujar Hisana sambil mengeluarkan jurus mata puppy eyes.

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan." Dengan wajah datarnya. Byakuya berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah halaman belakang.

"Makasih banyak suamiku~~"

"Yosh rencana pertama berhasil. Sekarang menjalankan rencana kedua." Masih dengan ponsel di genggamannya. Hisana mulai mengendap ke halaman belakang mengikuti suaminya.

.

Di halaman belakang rumah bergaya khas eropa tersebut. Terpampang dengan jelas berbagai macam tanaman rambat maupun bunga. Menghiasi halaman tersebut. Membuatnya mengeluarkan kesan indah dan asri.

Tapi sekarang semakin indah. Saat seorang pria tampan bak pangeran berkuda putih. Bersurai hitam legam mendatangi halaman tersebut. Sambil membawa selang panjang di tangan kanannya. Untuk menyiram tanaman.

Apapun akan Byakuya lakukan untuk isteri cantiknya. Disuruh memanjat pohon pun akan ia lakukan asalkan isterinya bahagia. Itu lah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria kaku tersebut.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya. Byakuya mulai menyiram satu demi satu tanaman di halaman tersebut. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada makhluk (?) sedang mengintainya. Yaitu isterinya yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok rumah dengan seringai ala akumanya.

"Yosh saatnya menjalankan rencana kedua." Gumamnya berjalan mengendap ke arah keran yang sedang mengalirkan air. Ke dalam selang yang sedang dipegang Byakuya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Byakuya. Hisana sudah berada tidak jauh di belakangnya. Dengan kaki yang menginjak selang yang dialiri air itu.

Air dalam selang itu pun berhenti mengalir. Menimbulkan ekspresi bingung di wajah Byakuya. Sambil menggoyangkan selang yang sedang di pegangnya. Byakuya berusaha mengeluarkan air dalam selang tersebut. Tidak menyadari tatapan intimidasi dari isterinya yang masih menginjak selang air.

"Aneh kenapa airnya tidak keluar?" Gumamnya. Memutar kepala selang tersebut ke depan wajahnya. Bermaksud melihat lubang selang. Apakah ada sebuah benda yang menyumbat selang tersebut.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut. Hisana langsung mengangkat kakinya. Mengalirkan derasnya air ke selang berwarna biru itu.

BRRUUUSSHHH

Air langsung menyembur dengan derasnya dari dalam selang. Membasahi wajah dan tubuh atletis Byakuya yang tidak sempat menghindar dari semprotan air.

"Byakuya kau baik-baik saja?" Hisana mulai menjalankan rencana ketiga. Menghampiri Byakuya dengan wajah akting khawatirnya.

"Uhuk aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sembari melap wajah dengan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ambil handuk dan baju ganti dulu." Hisana berlari dengan tergesa ke dalam rumah. Mengambil handuk dan baju milik suaminya.

Tidak selang beberapa menit. Hisana datang dengan handuk dan baju kaos di tangannya.

"Cepat lepas bajumu sekarang Byakuya." Byakuya mulai melepaskan satu demi satu kancing kemejanya. Menampakan tubuh atletisnya.

CEKLEK

Byakuya menghentikan kegiatan melepas bajunya. Setelah mendengar sebuah suara yang dihasilkan oleh benda bernama kamera.

"Suapa apa itu?" Tanyanya kemudian menatap isterinya.

Hisana langsung menyembunyikan ponsel ke belakang tubuhnya. "Hah suara apa? Aku tidak mendengar apapun kok hahaha."

Byakuya pun melanjutkan kegiatan melepas bajunya. Dengan air yang masih membasahi tubuh dan rambutnya.

Hisana hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Saat diberikan pemandangan panas yang disuguhi suaminya sendiri. Tangan Hisana masih senantiasa memencet tombol kamera. Mengabadikan pemandangan panas yang sedang dilihatnya.

Hisana meneguk ludahnya lagi. Di saat melihat air yang turun dari rambut Byakuya. Dengan anggunnya mengalir di lekuk-lekuk tubuh atletis milik suaminya. Wajah Hisana yang mulanya merah. Semakin memerah seperti buah cery. Setelah melihat pemandangan surga dunia di depannya.

Kalau saja sekarang bukan siang hari. Mungkin sekarang Hisana sudah menyerangnya. Oohh suaminya ini sangat menggoda untuk di sentuh (author mode on mesum).

Byakuya mengambil handuk di tangan Hisana. Menyapukannya di rambut panjangnya. Merasa tidak ada air lagi di rambutnya. Byakuya menarik poni rambutnya ke belakang. Menampakkan rahang tegas di wajah tampannya.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut. Panas mulai menjalar di wajah imut Hisana. Semakin membuat merah wajah cantiknya.

"Hisana kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Byakuya dengan tangan yang sudah berada di pipi Hisana. Memeriksa apakah isterinya ini sedang sakit atau tidak. Karena melihat wajah Hisana yang memerah seperti orang demam.

Wajah Hisana semakin memerah kembali saat merasakan tangan suaminya. Dengan lembut mengelus pipinya. Ditambah dengan keadaan suaminya yang sekarang sudah melepas baju atasannya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini. Hisana dapat melihat tubuh sexy suaminya. Ooh Hisana bukankah kau sudah sering melihatnya.

"Em et-to a-ku baik-baiknya." Jawab wanita bermata amesty itu dengan gagap. Tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan menggiurkan di depannya.

"Eh benarkah?" Tanpa Hisana duga. Byakuya menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala Hisana. Memeriksa suhu badan isterinya itu.

Panas langsung menjalari wajah dan tubuh Hisana. "Et-to aku..."

"Hm." Masih menatap intens mata Hisana. Byakuya menyematkan tangannya ke pinggang mungil isterinya. Mendekatkan tubuh mungil tersebut ke tubuh setengah telanjangnya.

Refleks tangan Hisana menghalangi tubuhnya semakin menempel di tubuh suaminya. Dengan menempelkan tangannya di dada kekar milik suaminya.

"Et-to a-ku..." Hanya itu kalimat yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa tidak ada kalimat lain yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah melihat tatapan menawan dari suaminya.

"Hm?" Masih bergumam pelan. Byakuya menundukkan sedikit demi sedikit kepalanya. Berniat menghampiri bibir merah merona milik isterinya.

"A-ku..." Ujarnya dengan gugup. Saat merasakan bibir Byakuya. Hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir mungilnya. Satu gerakan lagi maka mereka akan—

"AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" Pekik Hisana secara tiba-tiba di depan wajah Byakuya. Menghasilkan wajah terkejut di wajah tampannya.

Hisana langsung mendorong tubuh Byakuya. Melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Kemudian berlari dengan wajah masih memerah seperti tomat. Meninggalkan pria tampan itu. Dengan segudang tanda tanya.

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan tadi?" Tanya pria kaku tersebut kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haloha minnnaa saan Jabu kembali. Oke pengumuman saya melakukan ptong kambing kembali mengganti nma pena sya yang dulunya Minami Suna menjadi Bokujabu. Kok gnti namanya jadi tambah aneh ya#plak. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini #gulinggulingdiranjang. Chapter ini spesial ByaHisa! Maafkan Jabu klau chapter nggak ini ada Ichirukinya #nundukhormat. Tapi chapter depan Jabu janji akan ada scene Ichirukinya bwahahaha. Jabu mau curhat nih, Jabu dapat FLAME YANG SANGAT MANIS BANGEET. Oke Jabu telah menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Gra-gra flame tersebut Jabu semakin termotivasi menulis lbh bagus lgi. Terima kasih pembaca yang sdh ngeflame Jabu #memberikanpelukanhangat.**

 **Untuk crita Jabu lainnya yaitu White. Akan mncul chapter keduanya tidak lama lagi! Kalau Hentai man, sepertinya akan sedikit lama karena Jabu harus mode on mesum banget supaya bisa nulis crita itu #plak. Jadi tunggu aja ya kelanjutan crita Jabu.**

 **Please kritik, read, and review**

 **Allen Walker : Arigato Allen-san sudah selalu mereview dan membaca fanfic Jabu #pelukhangat. Ini chapter brunya maaf lama hehehe. Klau mslah typo nma itu Jabu juga bingung mana yg benar Kakuto atau Kokuto hehe maafkan Jabu yang selalu khilaf ini. Soal Ichigo mengetahui klau cewel yg ditaksirnya itu tunggu aja ya. Terus baca dan review ffn ku ya hahahaha**

 **Rukichigo: Arigato ne ruki-san sudah bca dan review ffn ku. Klau mslah scene Ichiruki sprtinya blum bsa terealisasikan di chapter ini maafken Jabuuuuu. Tpi Jabu janji chapter dpan interaksi Ichiruki akan lebih banyak bhahahaha. Jadi tunggu aja chapter selanjtunya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Judul: The Beginning of Spring**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Chapter 8

Festifal tahunan Seireitei Gakuen masih berlangsung dengan meriah. Satu demi satu pengunjung semakin bertambah setiap menitnya.

Pengunjung dari berbagai sekolah lain pun, juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Mereka semua tertawa gembira, menikmati acara demi acara yang disenggelarakan oleh sekolah. Menandakan bahwa mereka hari ini sedang berbahagia.

Tetapi sepertinya suasana menyenangkan itu, tidak mempengaruhi keterpurukan yang sedang melanda klub pelihat bintang yang memiliki anggota tidak lebih dari sepuluh orang.

Aura-aura hitam mengelilingi stand klub mereka. Dan membuat pengunjung merasakan ketakutan yang tidak bisa tersiratkan. Sepertinya stand tersebut lebih mengerikan daripada rumah hantu yang terkenal di Yamanashi.

Terdengar gumaman-gumaman mengerikan keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang sedang duduk di dalam stand. Apakah itu mantera penarik pengujung? Atau mantera kutukan? Hanya author yang tahu #plak.

"Minna! Bisakah kalian berhenti mengeluarkan aura hitam mengerikan itu!" Seru Riruka menegur teman-temannya yang sekarang sudah terlihat seperti zombie kelaparan.

"Hhaahh aku tidak semangat sama sekali." Gumam Momo menghela nafas berat.

"Momo semangatlah!" Riruka mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Momo, agar perempuan ini tidak tenggelam ke dalam kolam hitam penuh dengan keputusasaan.

"Hhaah aku lapar." Celetuk Renji sambil memegang perutnya.

Riruka pun menendang perut Renji dan membuat pria tersebut tersungkur. Di atas tanah tak beralas.

"Argh aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi pada kalian!" Riruka mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Ketua lakukan sesua—" Kalimat Riruka terhenti saat melihat ketua-Izuru Kira. Dengan tatapan kosong dan melipat kedua lututnya.

Dari penglihatan tersebut, Riruka menyimpulkan bahwa roh dari pria kepala kuning sudah pergi dari raganya.

"Kyaa tidak ketua sadarlah!" Riruka mengguncang dengan kencang tubuh Kira. Supaya jiwa si kepala pisang kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Rukia bantu a—" Kalimat Riruka kembali terhenti saat melihat teman kecilnya sedang...

"делатебя делавас деладелишкиделишкидетишкиСудя по их голосу, мои детишки в порядкеПриветик, мамуся. Как делишки, как детишки—"

Merampalkan Mantera!

Mantera apa ini? Apakah mantera cinta? Penumbuh rambut? Atau penambah tinggi?

Ada satu hal yang Riruka yakini kalau mantera itu berisikan kutukan-kutukan mengerikan.

Terus bahasa apa yang Rukia keluarkan? Jawa? Rusia? Jerman? Perancis? Atau bahasa suku Bulu-Bulu?

Argh pokoknya Riruka tidak peduli bahasa apa yang digunakan oleh Rukia sekarang. Yang ia pentingkan adalah menyandarkan teman mungilnya. Supaya berhenti merampalkan mantera yang berisikan kutukan!

"Rukia sadarlah—dan berhentilah merampalkan mantera mengerikan itu!"

"Argh kenapa Hisana-nee lama sekali mengirimkan fotonya!" Ujar Riruka dengan frustasi mengacak rambutnya.

"Mungkin Hisana-nee tidak berhasil mendapatkan foto itu." Celetuk Ishida dengan wajah serius.

Rampalan mantera yang dikeluarkan Rukia semakin menjadi.

"Uryuu jangan mengatakan hal yang memperburuk kondisi dong!" Kesal Riruka sambil menunjuk Ishida yang semakin memperunyam suasana.

Hhahh harusnya teman-temannya tidak seperti ini. Sebelum mereka bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutan atau geng menyebalkan Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"Yosh, sekarang tinggal menunggu foto yang akan dikirimkan oleh Hisana-nee." Ujar Riruka mengembalikan ponsel yang digenggamnya kepada Rukia.

"Apakah ini tidak apa?" Tanya Rukia dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sudahlah kau tenang saja Rukia. Hisana-nee pasti akan mendapat foto itu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Nii-sama akan marah besar kalau tahu aku menyebarluaskan foto bugilnya!" Jelas Rukia menggebu-gebu.

"Ayolah Rukia, tidak masalah kan sesekali melihat Nii-sama mu berpenampilan bugil? Ah aku tidak sabar melihat Byakuya nii-san berpose panas tanpa pakaian di tubuhnya." Riruka mulai berimajinasi liar membayangkan seberapa nakednya kakak iparnya Rukia.

"Riruka!" Dengan kesal Rukia mengguncang pundak Riruka. Menghilangkan imajinasi liar dari kepala pink temannya itu.

"Hhoh jadi ini stand klubmu ya cebol."

Kegiatan Rukia terhenti. Saat telinganya mendengar suara menyebalkan dari orang yang super menyebalkan-Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hm stand ini kecil ya." Celetuk si kepala madu dengan suara manja.

"Kau benar Hime, stand mereka bahkan tidak mencapai setengah dari ukuran stand kita." Ujar si kepala lumut membenarkan perkataan temannya.

"Apa mau kalian kesini hah?" Ujar Rukia menatap sinis kelompok dengan warna menyakitkan mata!

"Kami sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati festifal ini dan kebetulan kami melihat stand kecil yang sama sekali tidak dikunjungi seperti rumah tak berpenghuni." Ejek Ichigo dengan seringai khasnya.

Cetakan segitiga mulai muncul di kepala Rukia.

"Heh apa ini? Boneka ini kelihatan kekanakan sekali." Kata Nel mengangkat barang jualan milik stand Rukia.

Cetakan segitiga kedua bertambah. Rukia mengepalkan tangan di kedua tubuhnya.

"Seperti alien." Celetuk Orihime ikut mengomentari.

DUAAR

Oke lahar kemarahan tidak bisa dibendung lagi!

"KALAU KALIAN INGIN MENGEJEK KAMI SAJA, SEBAIKNYA KALIAN PERGI DARI SINI KUSO!" Sembur Rukia dengan wajah memerah padam.

Langkah orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu berhenti. Saat mendengar teriakan penuh dengan kemarahan dan kekesalan dari gadis mungil berkacamata.

Ichigo dengan temannya cukup terkejut. Mendengar semburan gunung berapi yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis cebol di depannya.

"Heh harusnya kau senang cebol kami mau mengunjungi stand kecil ini." Balas Ichigo dengan nada sinis semakin menjadi.

"Stand kami tidak butuh dikunjungi oleh orang-orang sialan seperti kalian!" Ujar Rukia dengan emosi yang belum mereda.

"Ano tolong kendalikan emosi kalian." Lerai Kira dengan hati-hati. Kira mulai turun tangan karena melihat suasana sekarang semakin runyam. Dan merasa pertengkaran ini akan memberikan efek buruk pada festifal nantinya. Dilihat dari beberapa pengunjung yang mulai berbisik-bisik dan berwajah tidak nyaman.

"He jadi kau masih di klub ini ya senpai? Pantas saja anggota klub ini semuanya tidak berguna, karena ketuanya juga tidak berguna. Harusnya kau pensiun saja senpai." Ejek Ichigo menatap wajah Kira.

Kira yang mendengarnya hanya diam tanpa kata.

"HEI BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGATAKAN ITU PADA KETUA KAMI!" Kemarahan Rukia mulai melewati batas saat mendengar kata-kata kurang ajar keluar dari mulut si alien kepala jeruk!

"Hei jeruk berani sekali kau mengatakan itu!" Renji yang daritadi diam mulai ikut tersulut emosi.

"Kurosaki kau sudah keterlaluan!" Tambah Ishida sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oh ayolah aku hanya mengatakan fakta. Dan juga kau Ishida harusnya kau tidak berkumpulan dengan para pecundang ini. Melihatmu disini kau mulai terlihat seperti pecundang. Dan kau cebol—" Ichigo menunjuk Rukia

"Kau harus ingat taruhan kita satu minggu lalu. Sampai jumpa lagi cebol. Persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi budakku besok!"

Ichigo mulai melangkah pergi diikuti dengan teman-temannya. Meninggalkan luka dalam di semua anggota klub astronomi.

"ARGH ALIEN KEPALA JERUK SIALAN! BIAR AKU BUNUH KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Rukia tenanglah!" Ujar Riruka berusaha menahan Rukia supaya tidak mengejar Ichigo yang sudah menghilang di hadapan mereka.

.

Flashback end

Sudah satu jam berlalu saat Riruka menghubungi Hisana dan kedatangan geng Kurosaki Ichigo.

Matahari sudah berada di tengah-tengah kepala mereka. Menandakan kalau sekarang sudah tengah hari. Beberapa jam lagi festifal akan berakhir.

Tetapi ponsel Rukia masih belum bergetar menandakan email masuk dari orang yang mereka harapkan dari tadi.

Riruka beberapa kali memeriksa email Rukia. Melihat apakah ada email masuk dari orang yang akan menyelamatkan harga diri mereka.

"Beberapa kalipun kau memeriksanya, email dari Hisana-nee tidak akan datang." Ujar Renji dengan tatapan malasnya. Sepertinya sakit dari tendangan Riruka sebelumnya sudah menghilang.

"Diam kau Babon!" Kaki Riruka mulai terangkat kembali ingin menendang si kepala nanas. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan getaran pada ponsel di tangannya.

Dengan cepat Riruka menyalakan kembali ponsel milik Rukia itu.

New Message From Nee-san

"Ada email dari Hisana-nee!"

Seruan Riruka mengkagetkan semua orang disampingnya. Seperti menerima wahyu dari tuhan. Semua orang mulai terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Termasuk Kira yang jiwa nya sudah terbang ke langit ketujuh kembali keraganya.

"Benarkah itu Riruka!?" Tanya Rukia dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus kaget. Dan ia berhenti merampalkan materi penuh kutukan itu.

"Itu benar Rukia. Lihat." Riruka menunjukkan ponsel Rukia yang memang mendapatkan pesan dari kakaknya.

"Cepat buka Riruka!" Perintah Renji tidak sabar.

"Ini juga mau aku buka Babon!"

Jari Riruka menekan email masuk tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian email tersebut terbuka dan ada tulisan –Neesan send images-

Riruka kemudian menekan foto tersebut. Semua orang di dalam stand menelan ludah dengan gugup. Menunggu pengunduhan foto penyelamat harga diri (?)

Unduhan Berhasil!

Semua orang berkumpul seperti segerombolan semut. Melihat foto yang dikirim oleh penyelamat jiwa.

"INI!"

.

Kediaman Kuchiki.

Beberapa menit sebelum foto 'panas' Byakuya dikirim.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terlihat seorang perempuan berperawakan mungil, berlari kedalam rumah. Dengan langkah cepat, kaki mungilnya mengarah ke kamar mandi. Membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras. Sampai menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup kencang.

CKLEK

Tidak lupa Hisana, mengunci ruangan yang sedang ia masuki. Supaya tidak orang yang akan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah. Hisana duduk berlahan di atas closet toilet. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah seperti buah cerry. Hisana membuka kembali ponselnya. Melihat foto hasil karyanya.

"Kyya apa yang aku lakukan!" Ucapnya saat melihat foto 'panas' suaminya.

Sinar matahari yang menyinari lekuk tubuh sexy suaminya. Membuat Hisana hampir keliaran melihatnya. Oh Kami-sama kenapa kau menciptakan suamiku sexy seperti ini!

KNOCK KNOCK

Hisana terjengit saat mendengar suara ketukan. Dari luar kamar mandi.

"Hisana kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang diluar ruangan. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Hisana menebak itu adalah suaminya.

Sekarang Hisana sedang bingung setengah mati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia harus mengatakan dengan jujur telah mengambil foto 'panas' tanpa ijin suaminya?

Tidak!

Kalau Hisana mengatakan hal yang sejujur-jujurnya bisa-bisa ia akan mendapatkan hukuman berat dari suaminya. Hukuman pancung atau dilempari dengan batu? Hiiyyah Hisana tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Byakuya paling benci berpenampilan naked seperti ini. Walaupun dia seorang model. Kalau ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya menampilkan tubuhnya. Byakuya dengan cepat akan menolaknya.

Dan foto yang Hisana dapatkan saat ini adalah foto terpanas tahun 2017. Eh bukan terpanas tapi paling paling terpanas dengan 100 wasabi didalamnya (Oke author mulai berlebihan).

KLEK

Pikiran Hisana kembali lagi ke dunia nyata. Saat melihat suaminya berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Untung saja ia sudah menguncinya.

"Hisana apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Byakuya lagi. Masih memutar kenop-kenop pintu.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang!" Jawab Hisana dengan cepat.

"Benarkah?" Suara Byakuya seperti gumaman. Karena terhalang oleh kamar mandi.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja!"

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat panggil aku!" Ujarnya sembari melepas tangannya dari kenop pintu. Dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan yang berlapis kaca buram.

Merasakan keberadaan suaminya tidak lagi di depan kamar mandi. Hisana menghela nafas.

Baiklah! Sekarang Hisana harus mengirimkan foto 'panas' ini. Sebenarnya ia cukup berat hati menyebarluaskan foto naked suaminya. Tapi apa boleh buat kalau hanya foto ini yang bisa menolong adik kesayangannya sekarang.

Jemarinya dengan lincah menekan email milik adiknya. Dan melampirkan foto hasil karyanya di dalam email tersebut. Baiklah sekarang jemarinya hanya perlu menekan tombol kirim. Dengan gugup Hisana menekan tombol berwarna kehijauan tersebut.

Pesan Terkirim!

Pemberitahuan tersebut menandakan, kalau email yang ia kirimkan sudah sampai kepada Rukia.

Hisana langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar mandi. Seperti orang kelelahan habis mengelilingi taman bermain di Tokyo.

Sekarang yang harus Hisana pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya suaminya tidak curiga pada dirinya. Tetapi sebelum itu ia harus keluar dari tempat. Sebelum suaminya menobrak pintu kamar mandi.

Hisana menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku rok dan mulai berdiri. Saat melangkah, tidak sengaja ia melihat wajahnya di depan cermin. Masih ada rona merah menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

Hisana pun menghampiri wastafel dan menyalakan kran. Bermaksud menghilangkan rona merah yang sedang menghiasi wajahnya. Setelah selesai perempuan itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan pelan. Dan mulai membuat wajah seperti malaikat tidak bersalah.

Dengan langkah ringan Hisana keluar dari kamar mandi. Mata indahnya langsung bersirobok dengan tubuh suaminya yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Suamiku!" Dengan erat Hisana melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke bahu tegap suaminya.

Langkah pertama, bermanja-manja dengan suami supaya terlihat tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

Byakuya cukup kaget. Saat melihat isterinya bermanja seperti ini. Biasanya tidak.

"Sayang kau lapar?" Tanya Hisana dengan nada manja. Tangannya masih membelit bahu Byakuya.

"Ya." Jawab Byakuya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kalau begitu biar aku siapkan makan siang kesukaanmu. Tunggu ya." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Hisana mengecup pipi Byakuya. Dan pergi meninggalkan suaminya dengan tatapan heran.

Byakuya membalikkan badannya melihat isterinya berjalan dengan riang sambil bersiul. _"Aneh."_ Gumam pria tersebut dalam hati.

Byakuya kau tidak sadar kalau istri kesayanganmu telah melaksanakan rencana busuk dibelakangmu.

.

Seireitei Gakuen

"INI!" Seru semua orang dengan mata terbelalak.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan melengking di dekat mereka.

"KKYYYAAAAAA." Ternyata suara itu berasal dari gadis bermata abu, yang sudah tersungkur di atas tanah. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Seperti orang kolaps.

Teriakan lainnya pun menyusul "Kyyyaaaaa, apa ini? Apa ini? Aku sedang bermimpi? Aku seperti melihat dewa ketampanan di depan mataku!" Teriak gadis berambut pink mencolok, yang masih tersadar. Tidak ikut tersungkur seperti teman dekatnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Apakah ini benar-benar Nii-sama!?" Gumam Rukia dengan tangan bergetar memegang ponsel miliknya. Tentunya setelah berusaha keras merebutnya dari tangan teman kepala pinknya.

"Kau benar Rukia. Benarkah ini Byakuya? Seingatku dia paling anti berpenampilan eerr seberani ini." Ujar Renji masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya apa yang telah dilihatnya.

"Baka! Dari sudut manapun ini adalah Byakuya, bukan orang lain!" Seru Ishida tiba-tiba membenarkan kacamatanya yang tiba-tiba menurun. Dari pipinya terlihat rona kemerahan samar (?)

"Kuchiki, kakakmu sangat tampan." Celetuk pria berperawakan pendek. Bermaksud memuji ketampanan tingkat dewa kakak ipar Rukia.

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki tidak kusangka kakakmu setamphan ini! Aku sampai terpesona melihatnya. Bahkan ketampanannya mengalahkan Kurosaki!" Seru Kira dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Sepertinya jiwa si kepala kuning sudah kembali ke raganya.

"Hahaha tentu saja ketua! Nii-sama lebih lebih lebih tampan daripada si jeruk purut itu!" Sambil membusungkan dada. Terlihat Rukia sedang membanggakan suami kakaknya itu.

"Tetapi bagaimana caranya Hisana-san mendapatkan foto ini?" Tanya Renji melihat foto di dalam ponsel yang sudah beralih ke tangannya.

Dengan cepat, ponsel tersebut berpindah ke tangan Riruka kembali.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya Hisana-nee mendapatkan foto ini! Pokoknya kita sudah mendapatkan senjata pemungkas untuk mengalahkan mereka khukhukhu."

.

Setting berpindah ke klub basket yang dipimpin oleh pria tampan menyebalkan berambut orange.

"Hei Ichigo sebenarnya apa yang kau pertaruhkan dengan nona Kuchiki itu?"

"Hah?" Gerakan tangan Ichigo terhenti. Saat ingin meneguk minuman di dalam botol plastik transparan.

"Apa yang kau pertaruhkan dengan nona Kuchiki itu?" Ujar Hisagi kembali, mengulang kembali pertanyaannya sebelumnya yang tidak ditanggapi oleh pria dihadapannya.

"Yang kami pertaruhkan? Si pendek itu akan jadi budakku dan aku akan mengabulkan permintaannya." Jawab Ichigo dengan seringai menyebalkan yang sering ia tunjukan kepada gadis bermata violet tersebut.

"Ichigo bukankah itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau pertaruhkan kepada si pendek itu?" Tanggap Nel setelah mendengar pertaruhan yang dilakukan oleh Ichigo dan Rukia. Menurut gadis berambut lumut itu, pertaruhan ini tidak adil. Karena Ichigo akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan Rukia. Tidak ada yang tahu permintaan apa yang akan dilontarkan si kecil itu. Apakah Ichigo harus bersujud dihadapannya? Berlari di tengah lapangan dengan telanjang? Atau mempangkas rambut orangenya sama dengan kepala terang Ikkaku Madarame? Nel hampir bergidik saat membayangkan kepala Ichigo botak!

"Tidak masalah. Sudah dipastikan aku akan menang dalam pertaruhan ini, karena dewi fortuna berpihak kepadaku." Masih dengan mulut botol di dekat bibirnya. Ichigo menjawab kekhawatiran Nel. Sama sekali tidak ada ketakutan akan kalah di dalamnya.

"Kau benar Kurosaki-kun kau pasti menang dari gadis menyebalkan itu!" Seru Inoue dengan wajah sumeringah.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Apa?" Kepala orangenya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Saat mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan olehnya.

"Aku tanya apakah kau yakin akan menang dalam pertaruhan ini?" Ujar pria dengan mata berwarna batu amesty. Sambil menatap teman di depannya, Kokuta duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi yang sandarannya menghadap dada.

"Apa maksudmu Kokuto? Kau bilang aku akan kalah dalam pertaruhan ini?" Tanya Ichigo dengan mata yang mulai berkilat. Berubah dari hazel menjadi kuning keemasan.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya menanyakan apakah kau yakin akan menang bertaruh dari Kuchiki. Mungkin saja dewi fortuna akan menghampiri mereka." Ujar Kokuto dengan wajah setenang air. Tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapan kilatan amarah dikeluarkan oleh temannya.

"Ck jangan bercanda. Apa kau tidak lihat stand klub mereka seperti kuburan di padang pasir yang tandus." Tanggap Ichigo meremehkan asumsi aneh dari Kokuta.

"Tidak ada yang tahu Ichigo. Mereka bisa saja menemukan senjata pemungkas untuk melawanmu." Celetuk Kokuto sama sekali tidak takut akan menyulut kemarahan teman orangenya ini.

"Apa maksud—"

"KKKYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Perkataan Ichigo terhenti saat mendengar suara wanita yang sedang histeris (?)

Semua orang dalam klub tersebut bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Teriakan pun tidak hanya terjadi sekali. Teriakan demi teriakan makin terdengar mewarnai acara festifal. Seperti suara histeria para penggemar yang sedang menonton konser boyband.

Satu demi satu pelanggan (kebanyakan wanita) yang sedang mengantri. Berlari mendekati sumber suara ribut tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada pencopetan massal? Atau ada orang gila yang masuk ke dalam festifal?" Celetuk Hisagi dengan mulut belepotan karena terlalu cepat berbicara.

PLAK

Ichigo langsung memukul kepala pemilik tato 69 dengan tangannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin baka!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mereka seperti orang yang sedang mengejar diskon besar-besaran." Gumam Nel melihat orang-orang di depannya sedang berlari dan berdesakan menuju satu tempat?

"Bukankah mereka berlari mengarah ke klub si gadis pendek itu?" Telinga Ichigo langsung berjengit saat mendengar pertanyaan Inoue.

Dengan langkah cepat Ichigo keluar dari stand klubnya.

"Hei Ichigo tunggu!" Seru Hisagi juga mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

"Wah wah sepertinya mereka sudah menggunakan senjata pemungkasnya." Celetuk Kokuto dengan senyum misterius di wajahnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak. Ichigo sudah hampir mendekati kerumunan padang manusia itu.

Ternyata dugaan Inoue benar. Sekumpulan orang berlari ke arah stand Astronomi. Ichigo mengetahui kalau tepat di depannya adalah stand klub milik Rukia.

Tetapi mata hazelnya tidak dapat melihatnya. Karena tertutup dengan tubuh-tubuh manusia yang mengelilinginya.

"Wah sugoi!" Celetuk Hisagi setelah melihat kerumunan seperti semut mengejar makanan.

"Sial!" Decak Ichigo kesal. Walaupun ia sudah melompat-lompat. Dirinya tidak dapat melihat keadaan di depannya.

"Baiklah ini cara terakhir." Dengan gesit Ichigo menerobos kerumunan itu. Hisagi hanya terperangah melihat tubuh Ichigo yang terhimpit-himpit di sekerumunan manusia tersebut. Pria bertato 69 itu tidak ingin mengikuti jejak temannya itu. Karena ia masih sayang hidupnya untuk tidak mati terinjak-injak.

"Phuah!" Berkat usaha menyenggol sana sini. Ichigo berhasil keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. Wajah tampannya berubah pucat karena hampir kekurangan oksigen.

BRUK

Ichigo menengok asal suara gedebuk seperti barang yang terjatuh ke tanah. Mata hazelnya langsung terbelalak di saat seorang wanita terbujur kaku di sampingnya. Secara otomatis tubuh besarnya mundur menjauhi wanita dengan senyum mengerikan di wajahnya (?)

Ichigo mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah ada hantu? Atau pembunuh berdarah dingin disini? Oke sekarang omongannya mulai ngelantur seperti Hisagi.

Tanpa lelaki itu sadari. Ada bayangan hitam mendekatinya. Pandangan matanya langsung menggelap saat bayangan hitam itu menimpanya. "WAAAAA." Jerit Ichigo saat merasakan bayangan hitam ternyata seorang wanita bertubuh gempal.

"ITTAI ITTAI ITTAI!" Tubuh Ichigo menggelempar kesakitan karena tertimpan beban berpuluh kilo. Dengan susah payah Ichigo akhirnya menyingkirkan badan gendut wanita tak dikenal dari atas tubuhnya.

Pria berambut terang itu pun bernafas lega. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" Gumamnya sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian. Bayangan hitam yang serupa menghampiri Ichigo kembali. Dengan kecepatan cahaya Ichigo berhasil menghindar bayangan hitam yang akan menimpanya lagi?

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Matanya langsung terbelalak saat satu demi satu manusia terjatuh dan bergelimpangan seperti bangkai ikan.

"A—"

Festifal mulai ricuh.

"Ap—"

Satu demi satu manusia mulai kehilangan nyawanya.

"Apa—"

Bunyi sirine kebakaran pun berbunyi.

"APA-APAAN INI!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Kiyyaah akhirnya selesai juga. Selamat tahun baru minnaa. Maafkan Jabu di tahun sebelumnya tidak berkontribusi banyak di dunia ffn ini #bungkukbadan. Sbenarnya fanfic hrusnya sdh selesai tahun lalu, tpi terkendala beberapa hal seperti trkena penyakit mager mendadak dan kehilangan ide saat ngetik T.T maafkan Jabu lagi minna. Bagaimana dngan chapter ini? Semoga nggak lebay banget. Jabu berusaha sekali agar Byakuya nggak OCC . masalah Byakuya berpose bugil itu, mrupakan keinginan dari lbuk hati Jabu sendiri (waduh ketahuan mesum Jabu). Di chapter ini Ichigo dan Rukia msih berseteru. Msih blum ada butir-butir cinta didalamnya wkwk. Oh iya Jabu mau kasih info nih di chapter 3 white Jabu mau update kembali, krena saat Jabu bca kembali ternyata ada bebrapa tidak sesuai dan itu akan mbuat crita selanjutnya membingungkan. Maafkan Jabu minna atas kesalahn ini #bungkukbadanlagi.**

 **Nah silakan mbca minna semoga sesuai harapan dan memuaskan jasmani dan rohani kalian #plak. Arigato nee Allen Walker, ika chan, dan rukichigo yang selalu setia dngan fanfic Jabu #pelukhangat.**

 **Please kritik, saran, and read**


	9. Chapter 9

**Judul: The Beginning of Spring**

 **Disclaimer: Sayangnya punya Tite Kubo, bukan saya**

 **Rating: T menjerumus ++ (Bercanda)**

 **Warning: OOC, cerita gak jelas, alurnya mainstream (menurut gue),** **typo (penyakit lama)** **dll**

Chapter 9

"APA-APAAN INI!"

"Are apa yang kau lakukan di sini jeruk?"

Lelaki berambut terang itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berdiri dari posisinya yang terduduk tadi.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan hah?!" Geram Ichigo sambil menunjuk gadis berkacamata di depannya.

"Hah memangnya aku melakukan apa?" Jawab gadis berkacamata itu—Rukia dengan santai.

"Apa kau tidak lihat mereka semua TEWAS saat mendatangi stand mu!" Jelas Ichigo sambil menekankan kata 'TEWAS' dengan dalam.

"Eh mereka belum mati kok cuma pingsan saja." Balas Rukia lagi melirik beberapa gadis SMA yang sudah terkapar di atas tanah dengan santai.

"Hahhh? Jangan bercanda kuso, kalian menjual racun kan? Sampai membuat mereka seperti ini!" Tuduh Ichigo sambil bersedekap dada.

"Hah? Jangan asal tuduh ya jeruk! Kami hanya melakukan apa yang kalian sudah lakukan."

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Ichigo dengan bingung.

"Ara tidak kusangka Kurosaki Ichigo datang kesini." Tiba-tiba saja Riruka datang dengan senyum sumeringah menghias bibirnya. "Hm jadi apa yang dilakukan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo disini? Apa kau ingin membeli koleksi stand kami?" Ujar Riruka dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kalian jual." Jelas Ichigo tidak sabaran.

"Ehh kami hanya menjual ini kok." Riruka mengeluarkan sebuah kertas foto dari kantong bajunya.

Tanpa aba-aba Ichigo langsung mengambil foto dari tangan Riruka.

"Heh kau kira dengan benda ini kalian bisa mengalahkan kami?" Sindir Ichigo mengibaskan foto tersebut di hadapan Rukia dan Riruka.

"Ini hanya kertas biasa baka! Memangnya bi—" Ucapan Ichigo langsung terpotong saat dirinya membalik foto di tangannya.

"I-I-Ini?" Tangan Ichigo bergetar hebat saat melihat seorang pria di dalam foto tersebut. Oke ini bukan hantu terus kenapa tangan Ichigo harus gemetar. Ini adalah foto malaikat yang sedang turun ke bumi. Yak dirinya mau ngelantur seperti Hisagi.

Orang di dalam foto ini bukanlah orang asing baginya. Tapi dia—

"ZAKURA!" Teriak Ichigo dengan histeris.

Semua gadis di sekitar stand mulai melirik Ichigo. Lirikan tersebut beralih ke sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang pria beparas tampan seperti malaikat.

Ichigo meneguk ludah saat melihat semua gadis di sekitarnya melihatnya dengan tatapan lapar. Baiklah incaran mereka bukanlah dirinya tapi foto di tangannya.

"BERIKAN FOTO ITU!" Seru seorang gadis meyegrap tubuh tinggi Ichigo. Dan mulai di ikuti dengan semua gadis di sekitar stand tersebut.

"WAAAAA!"

Kericuhan pun mulai terjadi untuk memperebutkan satu buah foto dari seorang pria tampan berkepala jeruk.

Rukia dan Riruka yang berada di dekat Ichigo. Berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan hyena.

"Wah apa Kurosaki akan baik-baik saja?" Gumam Riruka melihat kerumunan hyena-gadis remaja saling berebut makanan (?)

"Tenang saja si jeruk itu tidak akan mati seperti ini. Dia kan orangnya sangat keras kepala." Ujar Rukia santai.

"Ah kau benar!" Riruka kembali menatap kerumunan hyena di depannya.

"Rukia-chan tidak kusangka foto kakakmu berpengaruh sehebat ini."

.

"Mou kenapa Kurosaki-kun lama sekali?" Gerutu Inoue memberengut di atas meja stand.

"Hahh aku penasaran apa dijual oleh mereka. Lihat pengunjung stand mereka semakin banyak saja." Ujar Nel melihat satu demi satu orang berlari di hadapannya.

"Kokuto apa kau tidak penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Nel membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pria bersurai putih yang duduk di depannya.

"Hm tidak." Jawab Kokuto singkat. Masih sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya.

Wajah cantik gadis bersurai hijau itu langsung memberengut saat melihat Kokuto tidak memperhatikannya.

Dirinya langsung berdiri menghampiri pria bersurai putih itu dan merebut ponsel miliknya.

"Nel!" Geram Kokuto melihat tingkah kekanakan Nel.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat sih?" Gerutu Nel sambil membuka dokumen yang sebelumnya Kokuto baca.

"Eh Zakura!?" Nel langsung terkejut saat melihat foto yang tertera di dalam dokumen tersebut. Dengan lincah mata Nel langsung membaca semua isi dari dokumen tersebut.

"Kuchi-ki Byakuya?" Gumam Nel pelan.

Kokuto langsung merebut ponselnya dari Nel dan memasukkannya dalam saku celana.

"Hehh Kokuto kenapa kau mengambilnya? Aku belum selesai membacanya. Itu data pribadi Zakura kan?" Tanya Nel dengan penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kokuto pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Nel.

"Hm Kuchiki Byakuya? Berarti itu nama asli Zakura dong? Wah namanya sangat indah. Tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Kuchiki? Byakuya?" Nel mulai berpikir dengan serius (wah Nel mulai pikun).

BRAK

Lamunan Nel terhenti saat mendengar suara gebrakan cukup keras.

"Mou kau dari mana saja Hisagi?" Tanya Nel sambil mengacak pinggang.

"Hhah hahh hhhah."

"Hei kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Nel khawatir melihat pria bertato di depannya menarik nafas dengan cepat.

"Bisa berikan aku air?" Pinta Hisagi masih menghela nafas lelah.

Inoue yang dari tadi cuma diam. Mulai berdiri menghampiri Hisagi memberikan air yang dibawanya.

Dengan cepat Hisagi mengambil dan menghabiskan minuman tersebut sampai tidak tersisa.

"Wah sepertinya kau kehausan sekali? Apa kau lagi habis marathon Hisagi?" Tanya Nel menatap pria bertato di depannya dengan keringat yang mebasahi tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sebentar biarkan aku istirahat dulu." Hisagi mulai mengatur pernafasannya.

"Hhah disana sangat mengerikan." Hela Hisagi setelah agak tenang.

"Hah apa maksudmu? Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Nel penasaran.

"Soal itu aku tidak tau."

"Apa? Terus buat apa kau kesana? Kalau kau tidak dapat apa-apa Hisagi-baka!" Gerutu Nel dengan kesal.

"Memangnya kau bisa menerobos lautan manusia itu? Keluar dari sana saja hidup-hidup sudah susah payah aku lakukan!" Geram Hisagi mulai ikutan kesal.

"Kalian berdua sudahlah." Lerai Inoue menengahi pertengkaran antara dua orang berbeda gender tersebut.

"Hm jadi Hisagi mana Kurosaki-kun?" Tanya Inoue kemudian.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Hah? Tadi kan kalian pergi berdua. Masa kau tidak tau Ichigo dimana." Ujar Nel mengeryitkan dahi.

"Sudah aku bilang tidak tau. Setelah memasuki kerumunan itu aku terpisah dengan Ichigo. Jangan-jangan Ichigo—"

"Eh eh memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo?" Tanya Nel panik.

"Jangan-jangan Ichigo tewas terinjak-injak disana." Bisik Hisagi dengan wajah serius.

BLETAK.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam Baka!" Gerutu Nel kesal.

"Kenapa kau malah memukulku!" Hisagi mulai meringis saat merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Itu karena kau suka bicara tidak-tidak!"

"Hisagi kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu." Sambung Inoue ikut kesal.

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan prediksiku. Kalau dia tidak mati terinjak-injak disana harusnya Ichigo sudah ada—"

GREP

"Disini..." Hisagi menurunkan kepalanya melihat apa yang sedang menyentuh kakinya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah tangan!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hisagi langsung berlari mundur ke belakang. Setelah melihat seonggok tangan yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Nel dan Inoue pun juga ikut mundur ketakutan.

"Hisagi coba periksa tangan itu!" Perintah Nel panik.

"Kau saja yang melakukannya!" Tolak Hisagi.

"To-long..."

Mereka bertiga mulai melirik satu sama lain.

"To-long..."

Baiklah suara lirih itu berasal dari tangan di depan mereka.

"Hisagi coba periksa!" Perintah Nel kembali sambil mendorong tubuh kekar Hisagi.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau." Dengan sekuat tenaga Hisagi mempertahankan posisinya. Supaya tidak terdorong maju oleh kedua gadis di belakangnya.

Ternyata dirinya kalah tenaga dengan dua gadis di belakangnya. Alhasil dirinya terjatuh ke depan, tepat di atas tangan misterius itu.

BRUK

"ARGHHH!"

Hisagi langsung berdiri secara spontan saat mendengar suara jeritan di dekat telinganya.

"MAAFKAN A—ICHIGO!?" Teriak Hisagi setelah melihat si pemilik tangan misterius yang ternyata adalah Kurosaki Ichigo!

.

"Kurosaki-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Inoue menatap khawatir pria di depannya dengan penampilan berantakan seperti orang habis digebuk massa (?)

"Hhah hahh hhah air..." Dengan susah payah Ichigo mengucapkan satu kata itu.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membelinya." Inoue pun pergi meninggalkan stand. Berniat membeli air mineral untuk Ichigo.

"Hei Ichigo kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan yang sama pun keluar dari Hisagi.

"Tolong biarkan aku istirahat dulu. Sekujur tubuhku sakit semua." Katanya masih menarik nafas dengan berat.

"Hei Ichigo memangnya apa yang terjadi disana? Kenapa kau babak belur seperti ini? Kau habis dipukuli ya?" Tanpa mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ichigo yang mulai sekarat. Nel kembali mencercanya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ayolah Nel biarkan aku istirahat dulu!" Geram Ichigo kesal.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Nggak perlu marah seperti itu kan." Gerutu Nel sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku seperti ini gara-gara foto itu."

"Hah foto apa?" Tanya Nel dan Hisagi bersamaan.

Ichigo pun mengeluarkan sebuah foto dalam sakunya. Ternyata foto tersebut berhasil pria itu pertahankan dari sekumpulan hyena (?)

Hisagi dan Nel masih menunggu dan penasaran dengan foto yang dimaksud oleh Ichigo.

"Ini." Ichigo memperlihatkan foto yang menjadikan dirinya kacau seperti sekarang.

Hisagi dan Nel pun mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas foto yang diperlihatkan oleh Ichigo.

"Loh bukan kah i—"

"KYYAAAAAAAAA!" Perkataan Hisagi langsung terputus saat mendengar suara melengking keluar dari mulut Nel.

"I-NI ZAKURA! KYAA!" Teriak Nel kegirangan melihat foto pujaannya. Sekarang foto tersebut sudah tidak berada di tangan Ichigo lagi karena direbut oleh Nel.

"Kyaa dia tampan sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Zakura berpenampilan mesum seperti ini. Ichigo kau dapat dari mana foto ini?" Tanya Nel menggebu-gebu.

"Dari stand mere—"

Belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Nel sudah menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo. Sepertinya gadis berambut hijau akan berubah menjadi seekor hyena (?) sebentar lagi.

"Are mana Nel?" Tanya Inoue setelah membeli minuman untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya diam tanpa kata memikirkan situasi yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

"Hisagi?"

"Ah itu Nel pergi berperang." Jawab Hisagi sedikit bingung.

"Hah?"

.

Kediaman Kuchiki

Sekarang matahari sudah berada di tengah-tengah bumi. Sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Sang nyonya pemilik rumah pun dengan ceria menyiapkan makan siang. Sedangkan tuan rumah sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya.

"Byakuya apa kau ingin aku buatkan tumis sayur lagi?" Teriak Hisana dari dalam dapur.

"Ya." Jawab pria tampan tersebut dengan singkat.

Dirinya masih sibuk membaca kontrak dari agensi untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Tanpa melihat nama si penelpon, Byakuya mengangkatnya.

"Ha—"

"BYAKUYAA!" Pria bersurai hitam tersebut langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

Byakuya memberengut kesal mendengar suara yang sudah meyakiti telinganya.

"BYAKUYA? HALO? HALO?" Si penelpon masih berteriak nyaring. Tidak berpikir bahwa lawan bicaranya sudah mulai kesal.

"Yumichika bisakah kau pelankan suaramu. Ini bukan kebun binatang." Ujar Byakuya datar.

"Ini gawat Byakuya!" Yumichika pun sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Gawat apanya? Apa ini masalah pemotretan?" Tanya Byakuya masih tidak peduli.

"Bukan itu! Cepat buka internet dan cari namamu!"

"Apa?" Masih mengeryitkan dahi. Byakuya mengambil laptop di depannya. Membuka internet dan mencari namanya. Setelah menekan tombol enter. Matanya langsung disajikan dengan berbagai foto dirinya dengan penampilan err sedikit berani (?)

"Apa-apaan ini?" Desis Byakuya bertanya pada Yumichika.

"Byakuya tidak aku sangka kau mengkhianatiku! Kau bilang tidak ingin berpose seperti itu?" Tuduh Yumichika.

"Jangan bercanda Yumichika! Mana sudi aku berpenampilan seperti ini!"

"Terus kenapa ada foto bugilmu hah?"

"Foto ini..." Byakuya mulai diam sejenak.

"Halo? Byakuya kau masih disana?"

"Yumichika aku akan menelponmu kembali." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yumichika. Byakuya langsung memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

Dirinya langsung berdiri dan berjalan mengarah dapur. Seperti dugaannya Hisana masih berkutat dengan masakannya.

"Ada apa Byakuya? Kau sudah mulai lapar ya? Sebentar lagi masakannya sudah siap kok." Ujar Hisana masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Hisana ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Hm menanyakan apa?" Hisana pun membalikkan badan melihat Byakuya berada di seberang meja tanpa ekspresi (?)

"Ini foto apa?" Tanya Byakuya menunjukkan ponsel miliknya.

"Hah foto?" Hisana pun penasaran dan sedikit mendekatkan diri ke meja. Mata besarnya membelalak lebar. Saat melihat foto yang dimaksud oleh Byakuya.

TRAK

Spatula yang dari tadi di pegang Hisana pun terjatuh.

"I-i-itu..." Jawab Hisana terbata-bata.

"Kenapa foto ini bisa tersebar di internet?" Byakuya mulai berjalan mengitari meja. Mendekati Hisana yang sudah berekspresi pucat pasi.

"I-itu a-ku..." Hisana mundur menjauh saat melihat Byakuya semakin mendekatinya. Tetapi sialnya dia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena terhalang oleh cabinet.

TAP

Akhirnya Byakuya sudah berada tepat di depan Hisana. Jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat.

"Hisana bisa jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Byakuya lagi menatap istrinya intens.

"Anu i-itu..." Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang keluar dari mulut Hisana. Dirinya bahkan tidak berani menatap mata suaminya.

Melihat Hisana tidak ingin menatapnya. Byakuya pun menggunakan tangannya mengangkat dagu mungil milik istrinya. Alhasil Hisana mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan takut.

"Sepertinya sekarang kau harus di hukum ya is-tri-ku." Seringai mulai keluar dari mulut pria berwajah tampan tersebut. Sedangkan sang istri mulai bergetar hebat saat mendengar kata 'hukuman' yang keluar dari mulut manis suaminya.

.

"Hhah akhirnya selesai juga." Gumam Renji menghela nafas lelah.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian minna!" Teriak Kira lantang.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan ketua." Celetuk Hitsugaya melihat Kira sudah membungkuk.

"Tidak, tidak kalau tidak berkat kalian stand kita pasti tidak akan ramai seperti tadi."

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih kepada kakaknya Kuchiki." Hitsugaya menunjuk Rukia yang berada di belakang Kira.

"Ucapkan kata terima kasih ku ini pada Nii-sama mu Kuchiki-san!" Ujar Kira lantang sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Eh ketua kau tidak perlu seperti ini. Lagi pula ini adalah hal sepele."

"Tidak Kuchki-san! Berkat Nii-sama mu klub kita selamat dari keterpurukan. Kuchiki-san Nii-sama mu sangat hebat!" Puji Kira sambil mengeluarkan dua jempol.

"Ah terima kasih atas pujiannya ketua." Jawab Rukia sedikit tersipu.

"Ayo-ayo semuanya kita bereskan tempat ini. Sebentar lagi acara pengumuman." Perintah Riruka sibuk dengan barang bawaannya.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" Semua orang di dalam stand terkejut.

"Momo akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ujar Rukia menghampiri Momo yang sedari tadi pingsan karena foto maut kakaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku Rukia-chan?" Tanya Momo bingung. "Apa festifal sudah selesai?"

"Iya sudah selesai."

"Momo kau tenang saja aku sudah menyisakan foto itu untukmu." Riruka menunjukkan kembali foto maut itu kepada Momo dan hasilnya...

BRAK

Momo Hinamori kembali kehilangan nyawanya.

"Riruka harusnya kau tidak perlu memperlihatkan foto itu."

"Eh kenapa aku hanya mau membuatnya senang kok." Celetuk Riruka sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Momo! Sadarlah Momo!" Teriak Rukia mengguncang bahu mungil gadis manis yang kembali pingsan karena foto maut kakaknya.

.

Suasana aula Seireitei Gakuen semakin ramai. Saat satu demi satu murid memasuki aula tersebut.

"Hhahh menyebalkan." Gerutu pria bersurai terang sambil berwajah masam.

"Kenapa kau kesal seperti itu Ichigo?" Celetuk Kokuto berjalan menghampiri pria berwajah masam tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu Kokuto." Jawab Ichigo malas menanggapi pertanyaan Kokuto.

"Apa karena mereka?" Kokuto menunjuk sebuah klub yang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka.

Ichigo pun hanya berdecak kesal saat melihat klub yang ditunjuk oleh Kokuto.

"Ayolah Ichigo santai saja. Sesekali kalah tidak masalah bukan." Ujar Kokuto merangkul bahu Ichigo.

"Ck sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi kalah dari mereka." Ichigo menepis tangan Kokuto yang berada di bahunya.

Ruangan aula semakin ramai dengan murid-murid yang saling bergumul. Di tambah beberapa guru yang juga ikut berkumpul di aula.

Di sudut aula sebelah kanan terlihat sekumpulan murid berbeda gender saling berkumpul. Ya mereka adalah klub astronomi.

"Momo bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hm aku baik-baik saja, cuma sedikit pusing." Jawab Momo tersenyum kecil kepada Rukia.

"Harusnya kau tiduran saja di ruangan kesehatan." Ujar Hitsugaya menyarankan.

"Aku tidak mau ketinggalan acara pengumuman pemenang festifal tahun ini. Dan aku penasaran siapa pemenangnya. Yah walaupun aku yakin kita pemenangnya."

"Itu benar Momo kita pasti menang!" Celetuk Riruka lantang. Membuat semua murid di sekitar mereka mengalihkan pandangan.

Salah satunya adalah klub basket yang dipimpin oleh orang keras kepala berkepala jeruk. Tanpa disengaja Rukia bersitatap dengan Ichigo. Sadar saling bertatapan, mereka berdua langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

"Wah sepertinya mereka senang sekali ya menang dari kita." Celetuk Hisagi memecahkan suasana hening yang terjadi di klubnya.

"Ichigo kau sebaiknya siap-siap menjadi budaknya si kecil itu." Ujar Hisagi kembali menepuk bahu Ichigo pelan.

"Berisik!" Ichigo menepis tangan Hisagi.

"Oh iya Inoue mana Nel? Harusnya dia sekarang ada disini." Tanya Hisagi sambil melihat sekitarnya mencari wanita berambut warna hijau.

"Nel bilang hari ini mau pulang cepat."

"Eh kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau." Jawab Inoue dengan wajah sedikit bingung.

ZHINGGG

Suara desingan mike mulai terdengar. Murid-murid pun mulai tenang. Bersiap mendengarkan pidato dari kepala sekolah.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian kepala sekolah Seireitei Gakuen pun datang. Tidak lupa dengan senyum ramah yang terus menghias wajahnya.

"Selamat sore semuanya!"

"Sore pak!"

"Aku senang hari ini kalian terlihat antusias pada festifal tahun ini uhuk! Dan juga aku berterimakasih pada para guru karena telah membantu mempersiap uhuk uhuk!"

"Riruka apa Ukitake sensei akan baik-baik saja?" Bisik Rukia.

"Yah mungkin."

"Saya juga berterimakasih pada penyelenggara festifal tahun ini karena telah membuat festifal hari ini berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya uhuk! Baiklah saya akan mengumumkan pemenang stand terbaik pada festifal tahun ini uhuk uhuk!"

Semua murid langsung terdiam dan fokus mendengarkan semua kalimat yang keluar dari Ukitake sensei.

"Pemenangnya adalah uhuk uhuk!"

"Pemenangnya adalah uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Suasana yang tenggang tersebut berubah menjadi sedikit ricuh karena terlalu lama menunggu pengumuman dari kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah pemenangnya adalah..." Semua menatap ke atas panggung dengan intens. Tidar menyadari bahwa tubuh sang kepala sekolah semakin mundur ke belakang.

"Klub A—" BRUKK

"KEPALA SEKOLAH!" Teriak semua guru dan murid bersamaan. Seketika suasana hening berubah jadi ricuh karena kepala sekolah pingsan lagi (?)

Semua guru langsung menghampiri tubuh kepala sekolah yang terbujur kaku. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian salah satu penjaga sekolah Ikkaku Madarame membopong tubuh lunglai Ukitake di punggungnya. Berniat membawanya ke ruangan kesehatan. Nanao pun juga ikut ke ruangan kesehatan.

Wakil kepala sekolah pun mengambil alih pengumuman tersebut.

"Baiklah semuanya harap tenang." Perintah Kyoraku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Maafkan atas insiden yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kondisi kepala sekolah memang sedikit tidak sehat haha."

"Baiklah aku akan mengumumkan pemenang stand terbaik pada festifal tahun ini." Semua murid mulai kembali fokus mendengarkan semua kalimat wakil kepala sekolah.

"Ahem jadi pemenangnya adalah..."

"Klub Astronomi!"

"YEEHHHHH!" Teriakan histeris terdengar dari semua orang dalam klub tersebut. Semua murid di dalam aula pun melakukan tepuk tangan meriah memberikan selamat kepada mereka.

"Baiklah ketua klub bisa menaiki panggung." Kira pun berjalan ke arah tangga panggung. Tidak lupa senyuman bahagia menghiasi bibirnya.

Wakil kepala sekolah pun menyerahkan penghargaan berupa piagam dan paket hadian berupa paket liburan ke Okinawa kepada Kira.

Kira pun menerimanya dengan bangga. Setidaknya ini adalah kenang-kenangan sebelum dirinya lulus dari Seireitei Gakuen.

Kira mulai turun dari panggung dan disambut oleh semua orang di klub astronomi. Wakil kepala sekolah pun menutup festifal dan mempersilakan panitia mempersiapkan acara penutupan yaitu acara api unggun.

Segerombolan murid mulai keluar dari aula. Bersiap untuk pesta penutupan festifal malam ini.

Sedangkan klub astronomi masih bersenda gurau merayakan kemenangan mereka. Dan tidak menyadari ada seorang pria mendekati mereka. Ya orang itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

Menyadari keberadaan Ichigo, Renji pun menghampirinya.

"Wah tidak aku sangka Kurosaki Ichigo berani menampakkan diri." Sindir Renji tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara dengamu. Tapi dengan nya." Tunjuk Ichigo kepada gadis pendek tepat di belakang Renji.

Rukia pun berjalan menghampiri Ichigo. "Ada apa?"

"Aku yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Ichigo to the point tanpa basa-basi.

Rukia langsung ingat atas taruhan antaranya dengan Ichigo.

"Heh aku kira kau lari dan melupakan taruhan itu."

"Aku tidak sepengecut itu." Jawab Ichigo tenang. Sekarang dirinya tidak boleh emosi. Karena ini menyangkut harga dirinya.

" _Hm tidak aku sangka dia bisa setenang ini."_ Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Baiklah permintaanku cuma satu." Ichigo bersiap mendengarkan permintaan Rukia. Apapun akan dia turuti asalkan terlepas dari taruhan yang telah ia buat.

"Permintaanku adalah minta maaflah kepada Momo karena telah menabraknya minggu lalu dan juga Kira senpai karena telah meremehkannya." Ujar Rukia tegas.

Semua orang di sekitar Rukia hanya diam tanpa kata mendengar permintaan Rukia. Termasuk Renji yang _ternganga_ mendengar permintaan Rukia yang sangat mudah di lakukan itu.

"Eh? Hanya itu?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah sangat bingung. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

"Iya hanya itu. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau minta maaf?"

"Eh tidak bukan itu. Baiklah aku akan minta maaf." Masih dengan wajah bingung Ichigo menghampiri Momo.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menabrakmu waktu itu." Ujar Ichigo sedikit memelas.

"Eh aku su-dah memaafkan Kurosaki-kun kok." Jawab Momo kikuk.

"Senpai aku juga minta maaf karena telah menghinamu." Ichigo pun meminta maaf kepada Kira.

"Ah tidak masalah kok." Ujar Kira sambil tersenyum lebar.

Melihat senyum Kira, bibir Ichigo mulai tersenyum kecil terlihat lega (?) Rukia yang melihatnya pun juga ikut tersenyum.

"Apa kau ada permintaan lain?" Tanya Ichigo kembali kepada Rukia.

"Hm tidak ada." Ucapnya sambil mengelengkan kepala."Ah tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan."

"Apa itu?"

Rukia menyodorkan tangannya kepada Ichigo. Pria itu hanya menatap bingung tangan di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita berteman baik!" Jawab Rukia lantang dengan senyum lebar yang sangat manis.

Degupan jantung Ichigo semakin kencang saat melihat senyuman itu. Seperti dejavu (?)

"Kurosaki?"

"Ah iya ayo kita berteman baik." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Dan dirinya langsung menyambut tangan mungil Rukia.

Mereka berdua pun saling bersalaman dan melempar senyuman satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik chapter ini #hoshhosh. Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini minna #bungkukbadan. Beberapa waktu lalu Jabu vakum dalam dunia penulisan dan fokus dalam part time #sombong. Akhirnya di chapter ini Ichigo dan Rukia melebarkan bendera putih hihihi. Silakan bersabar ya menunggu cenat cenutnya cinta mereka #hiyah. Dan bersabarlah menunggu keupdatean Jabu #nangisbombay. Terima banyak yang sudah review dan baca fanfic ini #sujudsyukur. Tunggu lagi ya update terbaru fanfic jabu. Janeeeee.**

 **Please kritik, saran, and read**


End file.
